Something's Changed
by Blam-Like-A-Gun
Summary: Someone comes back into Tony's life and looks like she's here to stay. Where does that leave the team? Or more importantly, his partner? TIVA towards the end. Not exactly canon after 9x13. "That...was an inappropriate thing to say."
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a month since Ray waltzed back into her life and got pulled out of it. Ziva very much liked her status as a single woman. Well, almost. After Ray, she found it exceptionally hard to trust men once more. All her life, she had been betrayed by the men she put her trust into. The apparent lesson she learnt was that she was a bastard-magnet. She didn't understand why all the men she dated had to stab her in the back. And so she decided she'd remain single for now. She wasn't ready for another relationship anytime soon.

The past month, Tony and Ziva had stuck to the status quo like before Ray or EJ came into their lives. And it was nice. They were, according to Tony, very good friends and they kept it that. They were the dynamic duo and both of them were content with their lives for now. More movie nights and team drinks after work had further solidified and strengthened the bond between them. "Cherish each other." The husband of Lieutenant Burris, whom Ray had killed, had told them as they walked him out of the building after the case was closed.

Tony and Ziva saw much sense in that statement, and they did cherish each other. Every day. On the inside, they thanked their lucky stars every single day that everyone on the team was still here. However, Tony had been slightly steered away from being aware of how lucky he was to still have his partner with him, and it all started with a case.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I will see you later. Bye." Ziva hung up her phone.<p>

"So who was it?" Tony asked with eagerness.

"It was Damon."

"You're meeting him after work?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"He was in town, so he called to ask if we could meet and catch up."

"Ahh. It could just be a coincidence that today is Valentine's Day then." Tony said jokingly, but inside being all wary.

"What are you trying to imply Tony?" Ziva asked, catching no drift whatsoever.

"Nothing. I'm not implying anything."

"Really? Because I think-"

"No time to think. Grab your gear. Dead petty officer." Gibbs came striding in from nowhere with McGee.

The team grabbed their stuff and headed for the elevator. Gibbs threw the car keys into the air, letting the three agents fight for it. Like expected, Ziva's quick reflexes gave her the advantage. "I am driving." She announced.

"No. No no no no no no. No. No no no. No. No. No." Tony was very against it.

"Really Tony? 14 'No's?"

"You drive crazy!"

"It is you who drives like a tortoise."

"Ask McGee! He knows very well how you drive."

"It's- ahhh..." McGee went quiet as Ziva glared at him.

"Aw come on McScaredy-Pants!"

"I am still driving." Ziva said.

"Uhh no." Tony refused, and started to reach for the car keys in her hand.

They looked like two kids fighting over a candy bar. Gibbs decided to intervene and he gruffly said "I drive."

Both agents stopped what they were doing. This was worse. Gibbs had crazier driving skills than Ziva. "It's okay boss, umm Ziva can drive." Tony replied.

_That did the trick,_ Gibbs thought and smirked. Tony pouted childishly as he admitted defeat.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long Duck?" Gibbs questioned.<p>

"Mr. Palmer got us lost again." Ducky said, as he and Palmer entered the house of the dead petty officer.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Palmer apologised yet another time.

"No apologies required lad. Let's see what we have here." Ducky said as he knelt down beside the dead petty officer.

"Cause of death was a fatal gunshot wound to the head. Time of death, around...9pm last night. Lack of blood suggests that he was killed elsewhere before being moved back into his own house." Ducky continued as he checked the body's liver temperature.

"No defensive wounds on the body doctor." Palmer added.

"Ah yes, this poor man was taken by surprise." Ducky agreed.

Earlier on, Gibbs had assigned McGee to bag-and-tag, Tony to interview the neighbours and Ziva to take photographs. While taking essential pictures of the crime scene, Ziva heard sounds coming from right outside the window, which was strange since the house had been cordoned off and nobody except law enforcement was allowed in. Well everyone was here, and Tony was busy with his interviews. Ziva found it odd, and so she turned swiftly towards the window, catching only a glimpse of a person holding a camera. "Gibbs, I saw a suspicious character by the window with a camera. I am giving chase." She said hastily and removed herself of her own camera, sprinting out of the house.

Once outside, she saw a figure running. A woman with a camera slung around her neck. She ran after the suspicious figure, covering the distance between them fast and easily. She was finally close enough as she grabbed the woman's arm. The woman stopped in her tracks, trying to yank her arm back from Ziva's grip. But Ziva was too strong, and the woman was apprehended. She put the woman in handcuffs, as she lugged her back to the house. On the way back, Ziva questioned "Who are you and what were you doing?"

"I'm just an investigative journalist."

"Well tell that to my boss."

* * *

><p>As they entered the house, Gibbs and McGee looked up. "I found her Gibbs." Ziva said.<p>

And just when Gibbs was about to say something, Tony came walking in. "Hey boss! Neighbours said the-" Tony started.

"Tony?" The woman asked with amazement.

It was then that Tony's eyes fell upon the handcuffed figure. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Wendy." Tony stared incredulously.

"Wendy?" McGee asked loudly in shock.

"McGee!" Ziva scolded for his lack of tact.

"Ziva..." Tony called, seeing McGee's guilty look.

"Tony..." Ziva said back warningly.

"Gibbs." Gibbs barked out.

All eyes turned to him. "What? We done playing the name game already?" He asked sarcastically.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue if you want! Leave me a review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tony?" The woman asked with amazement._

_It was then that Tony's eyes fell upon the handcuffed figure. His eyes widened in recognition._ _"Wendy." Tony stared incredulously._

_"Wendy?" McGee asked loudly in shock._

_"McGee!" Ziva scolded for his lack of tact._

_"Ziva..." Tony called, seeing McGee's guilty look._

_"Tony..." Ziva said back warningly._

_"Gibbs." Gibbs barked out._

_All eyes turned to him. "What? We done playing the name game already?" He asked sarcastically._

* * *

><p>"Sorry boss." "Sorry boss." "Sorry Gibbs." Gibbs heard from Tony, McGee and Ziva respectively.<p>

Ducky on the other hand, was watching the scene play out with amusement, while Palmer held back his laughter.

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS with Wendy in tow, Gibbs was about to interrogate her. "Let me do it boss. I got this." Tony asked pleadingly.<p>

"Okay DiNozzo. Remember your job." Gibbs reminded.

"Thank you boss."

Tony entered the interrogation room, as the rest of the team stood in the observation room. "Wendy."

"Tony."

"What were you doing at our crime scene?"

"I'm an investigative journalist. I heard about the death of the petty officer and I wanted to check it out."

"By trespassing?"

"I wasn't trespassing, I was there before you guys."

"It's still trespassing Wendy. Do you know you're a murder suspect now?"

"What? I didn't kill that guy. I don't even know him!"

"Then where were you at 9pm last night?"

"I was with my ex-husband. I brought my son to see him. You can call him if you want. Here's his name card." Wendy said hurriedly as she retrieved the name card from her pocket.

"Okay wait here." Tony said as he left the interrogation room, confused.

He passed the name card to McGee to check on Wendy's alibi. McGee made some calls and came back in a short while saying "Alibi checks out. She's clean."

Tony nodded and went back in. "Umm you're free to go. Please don't trespass again." Tony offered a weak smile.

"Okay thanks. Nice to see you again. See you sometime." Wendy bid and made her way out.

Just as Tony wanted to call her back, Gibbs came with new information. "The dead petty officer was last seen at this addresss. DiNozzo, take David and check it out." Gibbs ordered, handing Tony the address. "On it boss." He replied quickly and went to look for Ziva.

"Ziva! Ziva!" Tony called out loudly.

"What! I am not deaf Tony!" Ziva came walking around the corner.

"Time to check on an address." He grinned, flipping the crumpled piece of paper which had the address on it, between his fingers.

The paper fell onto the floor near Ziva's feet thanks to Tony's consistently playful fingers. Ziva brushed past him saying "Pick that up."

"Why couldn't you? It was nearer to you." He grumbled as he bent over to pick the offending piece of paper.

"You dropped it!" She said from behind him, loud enough for him to hear as she walked towards the elevator.

"And you couldn't have helped?" He jogged to catch up with her.

"Nope." She smiled widely at him.

"Women." Tony said light-heartedly with a roll of his eyes.

Ziva returned the comment with her own. "Children."

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva found themselves at an apartment. It was abandoned. Ziva picked the lock and they entered, the stale air hitting their skin almost instantly. The electricity wasn't working and the windows were oddly sealed shut, allowing no light to filter into the dark apartment.<p>

Both agents took out their flashlights and started scouring the place. Tony was taking the east side of the apartment while Ziva took the west. There wasn't much to find except for spider webs hanging precariously from a few corners of the place.

"You know, you should ask Wendy out for dinner tonight."

It was undeniable that Tony and Wendy still had feelings for each other. The tension was so obvious. Ziva could easily sense it. Tony took a while to contemplate his answer. It was the hardest with Wendy, since she was the only person he did commit himself to. There was a part of him which still longed for her. Was that wrong? Furthermore, she was newly single. "You think? Doesn't seem right though. She just got divorced."

"So? I already told you to meet her during Christmas. Is it not better that she is single now?"

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the central living room. Their shoes made loud noises as the soles made contact with the tiled floor. Guns were drawn as they both ran to where the sound had come from.

Even in the dark, they could see someone attempting to run. "Freeze! Or we will shoot." Ziva ordered.

The figure stopped all movements instantly. "Don't shoot." The voice quivered a little.

Tony recognised that voice, and raised his flashlight at the trespasser's face. "Wendy?" Both Tony and Ziva asked in disbelief.

"I told you not to trespass! Why are you even here?" Tony questioned, frustrated at his advice being ignored.

"I was about to leave when I saw you two heading out. I needed my story."

"You're kidding right? This is frickin' illegal, I could arrest you!"

"I'm sorry." Wendy was now a little intimidated by the possibility of being arrested.

Tony of course, didn't want to have to arrest his ex-fianceé. Obviously she still meant a lot to him. He looked over at Ziva with pleading eyes, which Ziva could read so easily.

"Fine. Just please do not interfere with the case anymore." Ziva sighed and continued on her search, not bothering to hear what Tony or Wendy had to say.

"You're lucky she gave you a chance. Thanks to me." Tony nagged.

"Thanks."

"Yeah yeah, look. Go back to NCIS and wait for me there. I'll tell Agent McGee to watch you. I can't risk you barging on the investigation again. I need to talk to you later."

"Okay." Wendy sagged in defeat and left the place, knowing that she had no choice but to listen since she overstepped the boundaries.

Tony pulled out his phone. "McGee." The person on the other side answered.

"Hey McGee, it's Tony. Look I sent Wendy back to NCIS to wait for me. Watch her till I get back."

"Why?"

"Just do it. No questions."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever, just watch her." Tony snapped his phone shut.

* * *

><p>"We are back McGee." Ziva announced as the two partners arrived back in the bullpen.<p>

"Where's boss?" Tony piped up.

"He's been in Abby's lab the whole time. He hasn't come up yet."

"I guess that's for the better." Tony said, not wanting Gibbs to know about their personal trespasser.

"And why is that?"

"I thought I said no questions."

"Okay fine, you do my reports for a week."

"Aw c'mon McGee, we're pals. Best buds!"

"Nope you aren't getting out of this one. Take it or leave it."

Tony groaned exaggeratedly. "I'll take it, I'll take it. Just don't tell Gibbs."

"Deal." McGee stuck his hand out, wanting to shake on it.

"I'm not gonna shake your hand McBlackmail." Tony acted childishly, still standing beside Ziva.

Ziva took the chance to slap him on the arm. "Ow, what?" Tony rubbed the stinging skin.

"Ask her out already." Ziva whispered through gritted teeth.

"I know, gosh could you just tell me and not hit me next time?" He whispered back.

He took a deep breath and walked over to Wendy, who was siiting there and silently observing the dynamics of the team.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Weee supportive Ziva, I like supportive Ziva. Just like supportive Tony (:<strong>

**Leave me a review folks, and tell me what you think! Is this continuable? Throw me some ideas if you want!**

**Oh and since some said they were confused, okay umm. I wanna play with this Tony/Wendy thing for a while. To build up the story I have. BUT, in the end, yes TIVA. I'd hate for Tony to stay with Wendy too even if it's my own story HAHA. But it's necessary at first. You'll see why later! Thank you for leaving your review, every single one means a lot. Forgive me though, if it isn't interesting enough. I will do my best as a kid!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ziva took the chance to slap him on the arm. "Ow, what?" Tony rubbed the stinging skin._

_"I know, gosh could you just tell me and not hit me next time?" He whispered back._

_He took a deep breath and walked over to Wendy, who was siiting there and silently observing the dynamics of the team._

* * *

><p>It was an amusing sight to see. Ziva watched Tony go, watching the two people converse with each other. She felt that Tony deserved to be happy, and that maybe this was his shot at happiness. Sure, she would feel a little left out, but at least she had faith that they'd still be close partners and close friends. Tony wouldn't forget about her.<p>

"Hey umm, you wanna go get some dinner tonight? Catch up a little?" He asked, planning to question her all about the whole ex-husband thing over dinner.

"Umm sure. Italian bistro few streets down at 7pm?"

"You know that place?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Tony."

"Bye."

And Wendy entered the elevator, exiting the building. Tony walked back into the bullpen, noticing Ziva and McGee watching him closely.

"What?" He asked.

"What's up with you and Wendy?" McGee piped up.

"None of your business, McNosy"

"I think it is going to go fine." Ziva gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I sure hope so." Tony sighed as he plopped down on his seat, silently hoping for the best.

Yet, a part of him did feel far too hesitant to take a chance, his stomach churning with a pang of unease.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Tony greeted as he sat down on the seat adjacent to Wendy.<p>

"Hey. I've already ordered some food, that's if I correctly remembered what you like."

"I'm easy with food. Except for salads. Bleah, they can't be considered food. Ziva likes salad." Tony shuddered, to which his companion giggled at.

"Who's Ziva?"

"Oh, the agent that handcuffed you."

"Right. That wasn't the most pleasurable experience." She looked into the distance.

"Then next time, don't trespass!" He exclaimed.

"I'd do anything to get my story."

"Wow, competitive I see."

"You have no idea."

"You haven't changed."

"Besides the kid? Yup, you're pretty much right."

"Just make sure I don't know about it when you go around snooping like that again. Better yet, don't snoop." Tony encouraged.

"Fine, for you, I won't." Wendy replied patronisingly, but being truthful.

"So, how long have you been around?" Tony went straight into topic.

"Umm quite a while, ever since I seperated from my ex-husband."

"And your son?"

"I got custody."

"I'm sorry I didn't meet up with you over Christmas. You know, work."

"How could I not? You know, that's the reason I got a divorce." Wendy laughed sarcastically.

"Your ex-husband worked a lot?"

"A lot was an understatement. He was barely home, and the kid barely got to see his father."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You used to be like that. That's why we didn't work out." That was blunt.

"Well unlike you, I've changed. I'm not that guy anymore." Tony said, tone changing into a serious one.

Wendy just brushed it off. She didn't expect Tony to change even after so many years. Tony threw caution to the wind and took a chance on her. To her surprise, he grabbed her hands and looked firmly into her eyes and said "Wendy, I'm not that guy anymore."

They stared into each other's eyes, and the flame that used to burn between them was somehow rekindled. His touch was a burn upon her skin, which she had allowed to linger comfortingly. Was it love...again? The reignited sparks were flying, that was for sure. Undeniably there.

* * *

><p>A few streets away, Ziva had arranged to meet with Damon at the bar they last went to around two years back.<p>

"It's good to be back!" Damon laughed.

"Yes it is." Ziva laughed too.

"How has the past two years been for you?"

"Oh you know, cases...deaths. The usual. How about you?" Ziva gave a very vague answer.

Damon raised an inquiring brow, to which Ziva shrugged at. "Me? I got myself a girlfriend, if that's something."

"That is a big something! Good for you Damon!" Ziva was genuinely happy for her friend, but couldn't help but feel empty.

After all, she did just become single a month ago. "Yeah. And guess what? I'm moving here!"

"We can meet up more, and then you can introduce me to your girlfriend." Ziva said cheekily.

"I'll hold you to that. So, what about you? Any romantic interests in your life?"

Ziva didn't see the need to hide anything from Damon. He was one of the few friends that she trusted. And maybe because they had much in common, the tightly knit friendship between them was easy. "Okay. Long story short. I had a boyfriend from the CIA. He did things behind my back. Always did not call. And just a month ago he asked me to marry him, after he killed somebody." Ziva spoke quietly, placing emphasis on the past tense applied.

"Oh wow. That's quite...umm."

"Yeah I know."

"And how are you now?"

"Better actually. Gibbs was supportive, and Tony helped me throughout the whole thing. They are good people."

"That's good to hear. Speaking of Tony, where is he? He isn't gonna jump out from nowhere and grab my collar again is he?"

Ah, that was a memory neither Damon nor Ziva could forget.

_**Flashback**_

_"What did you do to her?" He questioned vehemently as he gripped the collar of Damon's shirt, pulling him closer to himself._

_Damon knew better than to fight back. He didn't do anything, he just had to get that point across to Tony. He tried to slowly pry Tony's fingers off his shirt before standing against his accusation, but that part was covered. "What are you doing Tony? Let go of him!" Ziva exclaimed._

_"Yeah DiNozzo. I didn't do anything. I swear." Damon said clearly._

_Tony didn't release Damon just yet. He looked over at Ziva for confirmation of what he just heard, and he got a swat to the arm. "It is true, now let him go already!" She demanded._

_Tony unclenched his fingers which made creases on Damon's shirt and stood back. "I think I better go. I'll call you Ziva. That's a promise. So don't busy-tone me." Damon announced, giving Ziva small smile as he got out of the booth._

_He knew he'd better give Tony and Ziva some private time. "Okay, I am sorry about Tony." Ziva apologised for the rash behaviour of her partner._

_"You know I'm still here right?" Tony interrupted with an deadpan look._

_Ziva simply rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Don't worry about it. He's just being protective." Damon whispered as he went over to Ziva's side of the booth, kissing her goodbye on the cheek like before. With that he left, giving Tony a straight face and a nod. Tony stared hard at Damon's figure getting smaller and smaller with distance._

_"Are you just going to stand there and stare at Damon hoping he would spontaneously combust?" Ziva huffed._

_"Well, combust already." Tony muttered without looking at her._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Very funny. Like you said, he was just being protective. But no, he is having dinner with a recently divorced woman, who used to be his fiancée."

"Wow DiNozzo goes hard. You think it's gonna work out between them?"

"I do not know."

"Do you want them to work out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying."

"It does not matter what I want. He is my partner, and if he is happy, then I am happy. Okay?"

"That's good enough for me." Damon smiled, hands up in mock surrender.

He picked up the glass of beer he was nursing. "But is it good enough for you?" He mumbled into his glass softly, thinking that only he could hear it.

Damon never believed that there was nothing going on between Ziva and Tony. The chemistry was so obvious.

And of course, Ziva managed to pick up bits and pieces here and there from Damon's muffled sentence. It really did make her wonder though, was it really enough?

She gulped down her beer and pushed her worries into the back of her mind. Whatever happened, she doubted that Tony would forsake the team. Or her. He wouldn't... right?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I posted this for good luck. Kind of. Because I'm gonna get my posting results back today! It basically means which education institution I'm getting posted to next! Wish me luck! <strong>

**And like usual, I would very much like a review about what you thought of this (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_She gulped down her beer and pushed her worries into the back of her mind. Whatever happened, she doubted that Tony would forsake the team. Or her. He wouldn't... right?_

* * *

><p>It was the the day following Valentine's, and like usual, Ziva had already arrived. Gibbs was nowhere to be found, which was fairly typical. And McGee had arrived a little after Ziva.<p>

"Where's Tony?" McGee asked.

"How would I know McGee?" Ziva asked with a weird look on her face.

"Well I thought he'd tell you everything."

"Nope. You thought wrong then."

"Oh! I forgot to tell Abby about Tony and Wendy!" McGee squealed like a girl with gossip.

"McGee, did you just...squeal?" Ziva asked, briefly chuckling in between.

"Uhh I mean-" He cleared his throat and with a deeper voice, continued "-I'm going to pay Abby a visit."

With that, McGee made his way to the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, a Tony DiNozzo was revealed. He looked ecstatic and excited, cheeks all rosy and his thousand-watt smile baring all his white teeth. It evidently touched his clear green eyes.

"Hey To-" McGee greeted but was interrupted by Tony.

"Ziva! Ziva! Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" He called out as he pushed past McGee hurriedly and headed toward Ziva's table, sounding a bit like Abby in apparent.

Ziva wasn't sure what was going on. Was there a fire or something? "What? What?" She sprang out from her seat, only to be tackled into a hug.

"Woah. What is the occasion?" She questioned in confusion, stumbling slightly from the impact of a Tony bear hug.

Tony pulled back, hands upon her shoulders. "You are a genius, my ninja!"

"Why?"

"Your idea! Wendy! Dinner!"

"Ah. What happened to make you so incoherent and incapable of making proper sentences?" She smiled at the overjoyed Tony.

"We're going on a second date!" Tony exclaimed happily as he shook Ziva's shoulder roughly with every word that left his lips.

"Uh...okay stop shaking me." Ziva asked with a strained voice, to which Tony let go of her instantly.

Pouts of nausea stirred in her chest, making her feel really bad. 'Tony must have shaken me too much. Or maybe because I missed breakfast.' Ziva thought as she sat heavily back into her seat. Swallowing the urge to puke, Ziva sipped the coffee that had cooled on her desk. She wasn't exactly surprised at her nausea, since it had been going on for a while. Some sort of stomach flu, she thought. Or maybe the constant miss of breakfast.

"You okay there Ziva?" Tony asked, worried about the lack of colour in her face.

"Yes." She answered shortly, cup upon her lips.

But almost immediately after she changed it to a "No."

She leapt up from her seat and sprinted to the restroom, ignoring the distant calling out of her name.

"Ziva? Ziva!" Tony called out, starting to follow her until a firm body blocked his way.

"Move please." Tony asked politely, looking past the obstacle in his way.

When no movement was even attempted, he snapped "Move!"

"You wanna rephrase that DiNozzo?" Shit, Gibbs.

"Boss! Um I thought you were...not you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing's wrong with me. But Ziva? Something."

"Why?"

"One moment she's fine, the next she's all pale. Maybe I shook her too hard."

"You shook her."

"Yeah. Anyways Boss, she sits down for a second and then boom! She runs to the restroom. I was trying to follow her."

"Into the restroom."

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean yes. I mean-"

"Come along DiNozzo." Gibbs beckoned, already starting towards the bathroom, leaving a blabbering Tony behind.

* * *

><p>Ziva could feel the bile rising up her throat as she pushed her way into one of the cubicles in the empty bathroom. Bracing her hands on her knees, she emptied into the toilet bowl whatever that was in her stomach. The sound of her retching bounced off the bare walls that enclosed the sanitary facilities, creating nasty echoes.<p>

Ziva was breaking into slight perspiration while certain muscles started getting sore after the vomiting session, which left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. When she was sure that there was nothing left that she could possibly regurgitate, Ziva straightened up and wiped the side of her mouth with the back of her hand.

She head towards the sink and washed her face, splashing the cool relief against her warm skin. With a rinse of hands and a gargle, she left the bathroom. The first thing she saw was two masculine figures headed her way.

"You okay Ziva?" It was Gibbs.

"Yes why would I not be?"

"You ran to the bathroom Ziva. You don't run to the bathroom." Tony pitched in.

"Weak stomach. It has been going on for a while. I think it is just some flu." She waved it off so smoothly, since she didn't want them to fret over her.

"Ah." Tony acknowledged.

"You need the day off?" Gibbs asked, concern in his tone betraying the tough look on his face.

"That will not be necessary Gibbs."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, to which she confidently withstood. "Okay." He said and off he went to god knows where a Gibbs would disappear to.

The two agents looked at each other until one broke the silence. "What?" Ziva questioned with a clipped tone.

"Nothing nothing. Do you puke like that often?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A dumb one apparently. Ha! If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a bun in the oven. You know? The nausea, the puking and stuff." Tony joked nervously.

"I do not use my oven at home. So why would there be a bun in it? That is ridiculous." Ziva deadpanned and walked away.

She had no idea what Tony was saying and didn't want to know.

The fact was, she hadn't had any action since Ray left the first time. She wasn't one to cheat on her boyfriend. And so for the seven weeks she hadn't heard from him, she obviously hadn't shacked up with anybody. Obviously when he did come back, circumstances clearly weren't one for rolling in the sheets. Plus, after things ended with Ray, she didn't believe much in men anymore. No one night stands, no nothing. She had team gatherings and Tony's movie nights to keep her busy.

But Tony didn't know that. He didn't know what his partner did in her free time when it wasn't with him or the team. He didn't probe either. He respected her privacy. And thus when Ziva just walked away from the conversation like that, he had reasonable doubts forming in his head. Was it even possible? Did she finally move on already?

Whatever doubts there were though, Tony kept silent. He didn't want to seem too pushy. It would have also been pretty embarrassing if it was just him jumping to his own conclusions. If it was her choice to keep mum, she had the right to do so. He just hoped that she was happy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, oblivious to all that was happening up in the bullpen, one Special Agent McGee was on his way to Abby's lab.<p>

"Abby! Abby! Abby!" McGee called as he briskly walked into the lab.

"What? What? What?" She replied in a similar fashion, giggling to herself.

"I got news."

"About what?"

"Tony!"

"Oh! Tell me McGee, tell me!"

"He went for dinner with Wendy yesterday."

"Wendy? The one from Baltimore? The one he almost married?" Abby gasped.

"Yeah that Wendy."

"Why didn't I know of this McGee!"

"You were working in the lab the whole day yesterday?"

"Oh yeah."

"No wait, I've got something better." McGee said eagerly.

"Well spit it out already, McGee!"

"Before I left the bullpen, I think I heard Tony say that he was going on a second date with her."

"Oh my god. Oh my god we're talking about the one woman that our very own Tony almost committed himself to. This is big. This is really big. I'm freaking out, I need to find Tony! Woo adrenaline rush! I have too much Caf-Pow streaming through my veins." Abby rambled as she rushed out of her lab adorably.

Like magic, Gibbs appeared in front of her. "What do ya have Abs?"

"Too much Caf-Pow streaming through my veins."

"The case."

"Oh, ask McGee! I need to find Tony! I'll be back!" She said as she walked away quickly in her platforms.

Gibbs stared at McGee, who stood there uneasily. "Um...uh. Let's see what uh...Abby left here. I think I can sort um...sort this out. Gim-gimme one second Boss." McGee stuttered since Abby didn't brief him on her findings at all.

"One Mississipi." Gibbs smirked.

With that, he left the lab. He'd be better off when Abby was done with Tony. Besides, it was fun making fun of McGee sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Tony!" Abby dragged his name out.<p>

The man whom Abby had her eyes on now was standing in front of the women's bathroom, eyes staring into space.

"Hello? Earth to Tony. Tony!" Abby raised her voice.

"Hmm? What?" Tony was brought out of his thoughts on Ziva.

"You didn't tell me about Wendy! How could you Tony? I thought we were close!"

"How could I ever forget you? I was going to tell you Abby, I swear. But I'm guessing McGossip beat me to it."

"Okay I'll let you go. This time. So, now I have a really good question for you. Why are you standing in front of the women's restroom?"

"Oh nothing. Ziva ran in there just now. To puke. She came out already though. She walked off to uhh...somewhere."

"What's wrong with her? She okay?"

"I think so. She said her nausea thing had been going on for a while. Some flu, if put in her words. Do you...maybe um. Is it possible...that maybe. I don't know. You know...maybe she hooked up with someone and uhh..."

"You're worse than me. You make no sense at all. But! I see where you're going. You think someone knocked our ninja up."

"No...Maybe?"

"It is possible. But I strongly doubt it. Ziva isn't that careless. It's most probably like what she said. The flu. You know her, she won't go to a doctor. She'd rather recover on her own time and all." Abby reasoned.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, it seems plausible."

"Yeah Tony, don't worry too much. Ziva knows what she's doing."

"Yeah...yeah. I guess you're right."

"Oh I forgot about Gibbs! And the evidence! And McGee! Bye Tony I need to get back to my lab. Good luck with Wendy."

And Abby was on the move again.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review please! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yeah Tony, don't worry too much. Ziva knows what she's doing."_

_"Yeah...yeah. I guess you're right."_

_"Oh I forgot about Gibbs! And the evidence! And McGee! Bye Tony I need to get back to my lab. Good luck with Wendy."_

_And Abby was on the move again._

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Tony told Ziva he had a second date with Wendy. Since that second date, Tony had been in such an upbeat mood. Everyone knew it was because of Wendy, and could have guessed that they were probably back together already. But nobody said anything. Every day was just a regular day.<p>

Tony started missing a few team drinks, not all, just some. He had dates with Wendy. Nobody blamed him of course. He just didn't want to make the same mistakes he made with her all those years ago. Ziva did miss Tony sometimes. No more movie nights, since it would be deemed inappropriate. And it didn't help that she barely got to see him after work. But she figured that experiencing his antics and jokes during work was good enough. He was still Tony.

Today was another day for drinks with the team. Palmer couldn't make it since he needed to make wedding plans with Breena. Tony had another date with Wendy, and so he was absent as well.

"Sorry I am late." Ziva said over the soft music playing in the background of a nice bar.

Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky were waiting for her in a booth. They had already ordered drinks for themselves, as could be seen by the almost-empty glasses. "What took you so long?" Abby asked.

"My place is a crime scene." Ziva said as she called for a glass of whiskey.

"Good lord. What happened?" Ducky said with worried eyes.

"When I reached home, I saw that my door was open. Pried open. So I went in, and I found my neighbour dead on the floor. My place was in a mess too. So I called the police. I had to give my statement. That is why I was late."

"Wow I'm so sorry. Did they find you as a suspect?" McGee asked.

"No, their own Medical Examiner gave a time of death, at which I was with you guys at NCIS."

"Was anything missing?" Abby questioned.

"Broken? Yes. Missing? No. I also noticed that my window was open, so I guess the person who killed my neighbour escaped through there."

"Since your place is now a crime scene, wherever are you going to stay my dear? You could stay at my place. I have plenty of room." Ducky offered kindly.

"You could stay at mine. I can take the couch." McGee extended his hospitality.

"Or mine! Like last time!" Abby squeaked.

"Nope. You're coming with me David." Gibbs voiced out after being the silent one throughout the conversation.

Nobody wanted to go against Gibbs' wishes. And besides, it was a pretty good idea. "Thanks Gibbs." Ziva appreciated the help offered.

She smiled at all of them, conveying her thanks to all their generosity. This was a good team, and a good family.

* * *

><p>The first night in Gibbs' guest room went well. Sleep was peaceful and undisturbed. It helped that the guestroom was right next to Gibbs' room. It was a comforting thing to know.<p>

Ziva had thought back when she was young. The luxury of feeling safe knowing that you were near your parents wasn't one she could keep. And so when the opportunity presented itself in the form of Gibbs, Ziva all but cherished it whole-heartedly.

Ziva had all the things she needed in her go-bag, which she kept in the boot of her car. It was enough for two to three days camping out at Gibbs' place. All he had to do was offer her his place. It was a very simple arrangement.

It was about 5am, and Ziva's body clock woke her up like every other day. As her sleep haze cleared up, the first thing she did was cradle her head. One bad headache was what she had. Throughout her life, headaches were something so common. Concussions and lack of sleep were the top two causes on her list. She had worse headaches than this when she was concussed, but this was vexatious.

She bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to let out any sound of pain as she frowned so hard against the throbbing of her head. Headaches were no big deal, it was nothing to wake Gibbs up from his sleep about. She waited for the pain to wear off like all the other times. She was fine. Her head just felt tender. She decided to skip her morning jog and instead opted for a shower. She sprayed cold water over her head, numbing whatever withstanding pain still lingering.

By the time Gibbs was out of his room, she was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Coffee?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed his car keys.

"Are you going to show me where you get your coffee every morning?" Ziva eagerly followed.

"Only you." Gibbs winked.

Gibbs was in a good mood this morning. But he probably only showed it since they were alone. They indeed had an abstract father and daughter-like relationship.

* * *

><p>"Hey boss. Hey Ziva." McGee greeted.<p>

He was always one of the earliest. Gibbs had his boss behavior back on and he just nodded in return, walking off to...somewhere. Again. Ziva was drinking the good coffee recommended by Gibbs and was savouring every drip of it.

"Looks like it's gonna be a boring day Ziva. Lots and lots of paperwork." McGee sighed as he dropped a small stack of cases on Ziva's desk.

Ziva groaned. She definitely needed more than one cup of coffee.

"Good morning my fellow agents! Isn't it a good day today?" Tony's voice came around cheerfully, most probably because of a wonderful date the evening before.

Ziva and McGee rolled their eyes playfully. "Wait till he gets his stack of paperwork." McGee whispered.

"What are you whispering about, McSecret? Is it about how my face is glowing?" Tony grinned widely.

"Nope. We got paperwork!" McGee faked some enthusiasm as he dropped Tony his stack of work.

Tony's grin got wiped off immediately. "You got to be kidding me. Way to ruin the day." He sulked instead.

"We all have paperwork. You don't see us complaining." McGee said, gesturing to Ziva and himself.

"Yeah why are you so quiet David?" Tony asked.

Ziva simply shrugged her shoulders. Fact was, Tony's over-the-moon disposition made her feel a little pathetic. She wanted to be that happy too. "Mmm good coffee." She made an excuse as she sipped her coffee.

Tony raised a comical eyebrow, to which Ziva shook her head and started on her paperwork. Not being able to rouse a reaction from Ziva, Tony turned his attention to McGee. "McGee, as senior agent I order you to do half my paperwork." Tony commanded.

"Do your own." Gibbs strided into the bullpen, slapping Tony on the back of his head.

McGee was smiling amusedly. Ziva let out a laugh, at which Gibbs barely smirked at. Tony glared at Ziva muttering "Oh now you react."

True to McGee's words, there had been no cases for the day. The pile of paperwork on each of the agent's desks had been significantly reduced by evening. It was about an hour before work ended when Ziva got a headache again. It wasn't as bad as the one in the morning, but it affected her enough. She couldn't concentrate. She tried. She frowned and stared at her computer screen, forcing herself to comprehend her words and type it in. But for some reason, she simply couldn't concentrate. She shook her head, hoping it would refresh her mind.

Gibbs caught sight of her actions, now curious as to what she was trying to do. He rose up from his seat and walked over to her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"It is nothing. Just a headache. I cannot concentrate."

"Say that again."

"Why?"

"You are slurring your words." He whispered as his brows furrowed into a frown.

Ziva mirrored a frown of her own. Was she, really?

"I think the headache is getting to you. Go back to my place. I'll do the rest of your paperwork."

Ziva was ready to refuse, but the fact was she really couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried. Maybe Gibbs was right. Maybe she really needed the rest. She sighed, but obliged to Gibbs' rare offer and packed her things.

"Hey Ziva, going home already? That's not fair." Tony complained, not having heard the two's quiet conversation.

"I said she could leave DiNozzo." Gibbs announced.

Of course Tony knew better than to question his boss' motives and kept quiet, continuing with his own paperwork. McGee was curious as well, but he too kept mum.

Ziva was too out of sorts to care about their reactions as she left the bullpen, looking forward to an early night in Gibbs' guestroom.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review! I'm excited (:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey _Ziva, going home already? That's not fair." Tony complained, not having heard the two's quiet conversation._

_"I said she could leave DiNozzo." Gibbs announced._

_Of course Tony knew better than to question his boss' motives and kept quiet, continuing with his own paperwork. McGee was curious as well, but he too kept mum._

_Ziva was too out of sorts to care about their reactions as she left the bullpen, looking forward to an early night in Gibbs' guestroom._

* * *

><p>Gibbs had arrived home to see Ziva already tucked under the blanket, sleeping soundly. He looked over Ziva fondly. She had finally tired herself out after a grueling time called Most Part of her Life. She needed the rest. He on the other hand, was ready for another sleepless night. It happened occasionally, and that night was chosen where insomnia would be his buddy. Gibbs worked on the boat in his basement the whole night, stopping only at around 5am. Sniffing himself, he figured it was best if he took a shower. As he walked past the guestroom on the way to his own room, he almost missed a whimper. Almost.<p>

He back-stepped and silently opened the door to the guestroom just a crack. His eye peered into the room, to see blankets tangled by Ziva's legs. Scoping further, he found her to be awake. She was grabbing her head, as she buried her face in the pillow, letting a muffled cry slip through her lips from time to time. He stepped into the room concerned. "Ziva?"

She turned around in bed, revealing a flushed face in the darkness. "Gibbs?" She whispered.

Gibbs sat down beside her on the bed, mattress dipping under his weight. Ziva had a sheen of perspiration on her face, which was contorted in pain. He stroked her hair asking "What's wrong?"

"Headache. Bad." She gasped out, as the painful throbbing pressed on.

Gibbs left the room to retrieve some Aspirin pills, hoping it would help. With a glass of water, Ziva gulped everything down and sunk back into bed. Her brows were knitted in pain, and she let out slight cries of pain whenever the pain was a little too much to bear. Gibbs used his two fingers to massage her temples, doing the best he could to provide his poor agent some comfort. Ziva was too dazed to refuse all the help which she normally would reject. To his relief, she fell back asleep.

It was almost time for work and Gibbs had to leave. But before he did, he left water, Aspirin and a note by the bed. 'Went to work. Call me if you need anything. That's an order.' The note read.

He took a quick shower and headed to NCIS.

* * *

><p>"Morning boss." Came McGee and Tony.<p>

Gibbs merely grunted in response.

"Where is our little Israeli princess David?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know. Boss?" McGee asked.

"Asleep at my house."

"Is she okay?" McGee continued.

"Headache. Pretty bad one."

"In your house?" Tony's curiosity peaked.

Gibbs just walked out of the bullpen, ignoring Tony's question. He needed coffee.

"Really Tony? Out of everything being said, that was the only thing you got out of it?" McGee shot a sarcastic look at Tony.

"Well yeah. Doesn't it surprise you that she's sleeping in Gibbs' house when she has a nice apartment to sleep in?"

"No. Her apartment is a crime scene."

"Since when?"

"Since the night before last."

"Why didn't I know about it?"

"She told us over drinks."

"And I was...?"

"On a date with Wendy."

"Oh yeah, right." Tony said quietly, feeling bad for not knowing.

* * *

><p>In a blink of an eye, it had been a month since that painful morning in Gibbs house. Ziva had gotten her apartment back that evening. Turns out that her neighbour had been accidentally killed during a house robbery gone wrong. Her house. She felt sorry for her kind neighbour. He was a good guy. They did catch the felon though. So justice was somewhat served.<p>

Throughout the past month, Ziva's health had visibly improved. At least better than a month ago. Other than the occasional painful headaches that hurt the worst in the morning, she was pretty okay. The team had noticed that the colour was coming back to her face and Tony especially, dispelled his earlier suspicions.

He did make a conscious point to be in the know of his partner's actions ever since a month ago. He tried to make it up to the team by trying harder to stay for drinks, and he even initiated a movie night with Ziva.

Of course, Wendy wasn't very happy.

* * *

><p>"David." Ziva answered her phone monotonously.<p>

"Hey Ziva."

"Tony?" He could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He laughed.

"Because you have not called me outside work for quite some time?"

"Oh. Oh...umm. Sorry about that."

"It is okay. I understand Tony. There is no need to feel bad."

"Well, you wanna watch a movie tomorrow?"

"Tony who are you talking to?" Ziva heard a distant voice on the other side of the line.

"Hold on Ziva." Tony told her, as static noises made their way into her ear.

Ziva rolled her eyes. Tony must have covered the speaker on the phone. He should have known by now that it never works. She could hear enough of their muffled conversation.

"I'm just talking to Ziva."

"Don't you talk enough at work? "

"I wanted to ask if she wanted to watch a movie tomorrow. We are friends after all."

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"We're just really good friends."

"Don't think I haven't noticed you spending more time at work."

"It's just for drinks!"

A distant sound of stomping could be heard over the phone.

"Wendy. Wendy! Come on!"

Ziva knew she must have stalked off. She didn't exactly blame the girl. Wendy was just insecure about Tony, the man who once took her for granted back in Baltimore.

"Ziva you there?"

"Hey."

"Umm-"

"Before you say anything, to your previous question, I am busy tomorrow." Ziva didn't want to put Tony in the spot, so she politely declined with an excuse.

"Okay then, some other time?"

"Sure. See you at work."

"Yeah, bye."

Tony heaved a guilt-ridden sigh of relief. He thanked his stars Ziva was coincidentally busy. He had no intention of wanting to get into neither Wendy nor Ziva's bad books.

He was cautious with this issue. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He didn't want Wendy to feel like his she wasn't as important. Because she was.

Soon Tony gave up trying to squeeze time for the team under Wendy's watchful eye. He still spent time with them at work. Plus, they didn't say anything. Maybe they understood the situation he was in. He had an obligation to Wendy, his girlfriend. He comforted himself with the fact that the whole team had one another and maybe it would be the same if they were one short. Short of him.

So as time progressed, Tony got used to spending more time with Wendy than with his NCIS family. They too felt that something was missing without Tony, but they lived with it, knowing he was happy.

* * *

><p>The following two months were much more peaceful. Tony had spent most of his time with Wendy, and recently her son.<p>

He was always so happy to share things about his love life at work.

"Wendy said that she was gonna…"

"Wendy and I went to this awesome restaurant…"

"Did you know that Wendy…"

"Gosh, Wendy is like…"

"Sorry guys, got a date with Wendy…"

"Maybe next time, Wendy is…"

"Wendy's son is so adorable and…"

The team didn't mind listening to the same things about Wendy over and over again, since it brought Tony contentment. Of course, Tony wasn't stupid enough to talk to Gibbs, and so the ears of Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky had to suffer the 'abuse'.

Wendy's trust in Tony had significantly grown after he had started spending more time with her. So much that she had finally introduced her son to Tony. Furthermore, she found no reason to fault Tony for hanging out with his team and friends, since she was more confident that Tony would prioritise her first in any case. Thus, she made a surprising suggestion one day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tony?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking. Maybe I was wrong before. But I think you should hang out with your team. Better yet, we could all do something together."

"Umm, yeah wow okay." Tony said with wonder in his tone.

Where did that come from? That was a sudden realization on her part. But was nonetheless very welcomed.

"I was thinking laser tag, you know since you all handle guns. It could be fun." Wendy continued.

"That is a great idea, I'll run it by them when I get to work."

Tony was ecstatic. Finally, he got to spend time with all the people that were dear and close to him. And he accepted the opportunity ever so readily.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Woo finally, some interaction...in the next chapter! Have fun watching the 200th episode guys! I can't wait myself! Leave me a review to tell me what you think! :) Thanks!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_"I was thinking laser tag, you know since you all handle guns. It could be fun." Wendy continued._

_"That is a great idea, I'll run it by them when I get to work."_

_Tony was ecstatic. Finally, he got to spend time with all the people that were dear and close to him. And he accepted the opportunity ever so readily._

* * *

><p>"What's up my fellow comrades?" Tony greeted with the same optimism that came along after he got together with Wendy.<p>

It had gotten more cheerful after he got to meet her son. Adorable boy.

"Morning." Ziva and McGee greeted him too in return.

Gibbs just spared him a look.

"So umm, Wendy asked if you wanted to play laser tag! McGee? Ziva?"

"Ooh laser tag, I'm in." McGee excitedly agreed.

It had been quite some time since any of them had fun. McGee was more than ready to agree. Laser tag was his thing!

"How about you Ziva? C'mon it's gonna be fun. It's like shooting, just with fake guns that shoot light. We're gonna get to play in the dark, which would be even cooler." Tony persuaded.

At the mention of dark, Gibbs looked at Ziva. He remembered when she had asked him for help handling the dark.

_**Flashback**_

_"Maybe this was a bad idea Gibbs. Forget it." She said shakily._

_"You asked for help. So you're gonna get some. You have to trust me." Gibbs flipped the emergency switch yet again._

_"Gibbs?" She called out, scared, not that she'd admit to being._

_Her breathing got heavier. She tried to be brave, but the darkness to her was very overwhelming. Because, with the dark, she never knew what was in store for her. Not now, not in Saleem's camp, since her eyes were covered most of the time._

_"It is getting hotter in here Gibbs. We need to get out." She claimed, as she felt herself being transported back into that hot and sweltering desert place._

_"No it's not Ziva." Gibbs finally voiced out._

_Gibbs had to make Ziva face her fears slowly. It was the only way. Ziva felt like something was choking her, as she broke into a cold sweat, the hairs on her neck and arms all standing at their ends. She felt the intense need to hide and protect herself. She back stepped into a corner and slid down the elevator wall. She ended up huddled on the floor, arms around her head and eyes squeezed shut, almost like she was preparing for a blow._

_Meanwhile, Gibbs had used the light from his cell phone to check on Ziva. Seeing her in that vulnerable position, he went to sit beside her as the light of his cell phone went out when he placed it back in his pocket. Ziva had been too caught up in her self-imposed frenzy that she barely felt Gibbs beside her._

_"Something is going to hit me." Ziva admitted, not realising she was giving Gibbs small clues about what had happened to her in Somalia._

_Her heavy breaths turned into short ones._

_"There's nobody here Ziva. Just you and me." Gibbs soothed._

_"There is always somebody, Gibbs." She said it like a strangled cry._

_As short breaths turned into gasps, her eyes shot open in slight alarm. She couldn't breathe properly. Gibbs slipped his hand into hers, trying to offer comfort from contact. But she jumped, gasping just as much. "It's just me Ziver." He declared softly, as her grip on his hand tightened, palms already turning clammy._

_"You need to breathe. Just like me. In through the nose, out through the mouth." He instructed, doing the same as he told her in an attempt to get her to follow him._

_**End Of Flashback**_

She had told him that she would see a therapist or something, though it seemed unlikely to Gibbs. But apparently she really did go seek some help of some sort, for she agreed to Tony's laser tag invitation.

"Are you sure about it?" She was surprised too, at the sudden willingness of Wendy to spend time with them after that conversation she heard over the phone.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind. I am game." She decided against rebutting Tony, since it would lead to an awkward conversation nobody really wanted to talk about.

"Great! I'll see you guys at 7pm later. I already asked Abby, but she said she was going to hang out with the nuns. So...it'll be me and Wendy versus you two." Tony pointed to McGee and Ziva.

"You're going down Tony. I've got Ziva on my team." McGee taunted.

"We'll see about that." Tony replied.

Ziva just smirked.

* * *

><p>The laser tag session was a fun one. Wendy had gotten a babysitter for her son. Like expected, Ziva was leading with all her well-aimed shots at the colourful vests. She had fun spending time with Tony and McGee outside work. She did uncharacteristically tripped over herself a couple of times, contributing it to the lack of light in the enclosed area.<p>

The session was finally over, and it was time to go home.

"Thanks, we had a fun time." Ziva said as she waved goodbye to Tony and Wendy.

They had parked their cars at different places and had to split up now. She and McGee were headed the same way.

"We had fun too. See you tomorrow!" Tony was elated at the turn out of the time they all spent together.

"Bye." They all bade one another and took off.

"Aw Tony, we lost!" Wendy complained.

"Don't feel bad about yourself. Ziva is good at what she does. She's the best."

Tony sighed inwardly. She was the best. Best partner, best friend. He forced away the current urge to spend time with her. He wasn't all about Wendy. He thought about Ziva many times too. He missed his ninja.

Wendy froze for a split second as she heard the compliment. Slight jealousy rose beneath her skin.

"It's not fair. We need a rematch. At something else."

"What is with you and competition?" Tony laughed.

"Is it a crime to want to win?"

"No. But it would be hard to win Ziva at anything. She's my little ninja person." Tony shook his head.

He had to be honest. Ziva was like a ninja. The 'ninja' term slipped from his mouth so comfortably. And he knew his girlfriend would never stand a chance against his ninja.

But to Wendy, it was something different. It was like he had a term of endearment for Ziva. She didn't like this. It was making her uncomfortable. She had to do something about it, and she knew just what she was going to do.

"Is that so? Fine, how about dinner? Next Friday. It wouldn't hurt to make friends with them. I don't have much friends here anyway." She suggested.

"I'll ask them."

"Hmm...Can I meet your boss?"

"What why? You have a screw loose somewhere in that head of yours."

"I just think we got off on the wrong foot, with the trespassing. I'm trying to make nice." This part, she was honest.

"I'll consider it."

"What about your dad?" Wendy added as an afterthought.

"No no no. Oh hell no, not yet. He's a big flirt. I'd rather you meet my boss." He bumped into her and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>"We did it Ziva, we beat Tony." McGee said gleefully.<p>

"Yes we did McGee." Ziva laughed.

"And was it me, but did Wendy seem just a little bit peeved at losing?"

"Nobody likes to lose McGee."

"Tell me about it."

They both chuckled. They walked beside each other for a distance towards the place their cars were parked, until Ziva stumbled into McGee out of the blue.

"Woah." She let out, as she lost her balance.

McGee caught her by the arm. "You alright Ziva?"

"Yes. I just lost my balance."

"On flat ground?"

"Yeah I guess?" She shrugged and continued walking.

"Okay...Hey Ziva." He called as he tried to catch up with her.

"Ziva." He raised his voice.

But she kept on walking.

"Ziva!" He shouted.

Ziva stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Did you call for me McGee?"

His mouth was open in bafflement.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Thnaks (: <strong>

**200th episode was an interesting one, but the promo of the next episode has got me pumped! Tony kissing not-Ziva? Shipper heart just cracked a little :(**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Okay...Hey Ziva." He called as he tried to catch up with her._

_"Ziva." He raised his voice._

_But she kept on walking._

_"Ziva!" He shouted._

_Ziva stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Did you call for me McGee?"_

_His mouth was open in bafflement._

* * *

><p>"Call you? I was practically screaming your name! Didn't you hear me?" McGee exclaimed.<p>

"Not...really." Ziva was confused.

She swore she didn't hear McGee. Did all the bomb blasts she experienced finally damage her ears? Her hearing must be getting weaker. She entertained a few ridiculous thoughts.

McGee was bewildered. How could she not have heard him? He reasoned with himself, thinking that Ziva was just too absorbed in her own thinking as he continued "You walked past your car."

He pointed to the car currently by his side.

"Oh. Thank you McGee." Ziva smiled in appreciation, returning to her car.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I was just not paying much attention."

"If you're sure. I could drive you home if you want."

"I am fine McGee. You worry too much."

He sighed. "Yeah, I think I worry too much too."

Ziva laughed lightly as McGee patted down his chest.

"See you tomorrow." She shook her head.

She waved a goodbye at McGee and drive off soon after. McGee stood there, looking at the figure of the car getting smaller by the distance. "Did Ziva...slur?" He asked into the silent pathway. Because he was somewhat certain that he heard her slur her words.

He shook his head, thinking that the late nights spent writing his book was getting to him as well. It was probably all just in his head. That and maybe he really worried too much.

* * *

><p>They were on stakeout. McGee had the backseat to himself, while Ziva was in the passenger seat and Tony was in the driver's. It was quiet, and McGee couldn't take it. Tony and Ziva were usually noisier than this. "So umm I have a question for you guys." McGee piped up.<p>

"Shoot." Tony answered.

"Well, Abby and I know you two shared a bed in Paris."

"What nonsense! Um-"

"Ziva told Abby she took the couch, and you told me you took the couch Tony. It doesn't take much to put two and two together."

"Well. Fine, we did sleep on the same bed. But the truth is we didn't do anything. Back me up Ziva." Tony was telling the truth.

He remembered clearly what went down that night in Paris.

_**Flashback**_

_Ziva had already fallen asleep when Tony emerged from his shower. He chuckled at her light snoring before he fell back on the bed and drifted off to sleep, for Ziva stubbornly insisted she took the couch instead. _

_Halfway through the night, he awoke by himself for some reason. He opened his eyes just a crack, surprised to see Ziva sitting up on the couch staring into the air. He closed his eyes and quickly resumed some light snoring so Ziva wouldn't suspect he was awake. After awhile though, he heard padding of feet towards the bed and he thought he was so busted. _

_To his surprise however, the other side of the bed dipped and he felt Ziva crawl into the bed and settle herself under the covers. All was still for about a minute. Like the fact that Ziva crawled into 'his' bed wasn't shocking enough, he then felt Ziva's fingers hesitantly search for his hand under the blanket, and grasped it slightly. She couldn't help but feel a great sense of security fall over her being. _

_But Tony felt Ziva's arm stiffen, almost instantly, and for a split second he wondered why. Oh wait. In his shock, he had stopped his fake snoring and Ziva now knew he was awake. She felt embarrassed really, so thank god she had pulled the covers all the way up half her face, because she really couldn't handle facing Tony right now. _

_She wanted to retract her hand from his fast, but now to her surprise, he gripped her hand tighter and wouldn't let go. He guessed as much that she had a nightmare and couldn't help but feel insecure. He gave her hand a squeeze, trying to tell her it was okay. She understood and returned the squeeze. Feeling safer than she was before, Ziva slowly fell back into slumber, never letting go of his hand._

_Tony was just glad that he helped his ninja get some sleep for the rest of the night._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Oh yeah. Good times. Ziva actually didn't kill him.

"Back you up on what?" She asked.

"That we didn't do anything in Paris!" He exclaimed.

McGee looked at her expectantly.

"What? What did we do in Paris?" She was genuinely confused.

She couldn't remember.

"Nothing. We did nothing." Tony emphasised.

Ziva was frowning. Where was that memory? Oh well. She had loads of things to remember anyway. A lost memory or two wasn't a big deal.

"You can't remember?" McGee asked.

Ziva had formulated an answer of 'Yeah I do not. Big deal', but she was interrupted by Tony before she could say anything.

"Ahah! I see what you're doing David. Deniability. All the way. I like this strategy." Tony butted in.

"If you say so." Ziva wasn't catching his drift, but she didn't bother.

McGee shook his head. He might as well not have asked. His eye caught the guy they were staking out on fortunately, as he said "Hey that's our suspect, let's go."

He and Tony sprang out of the car, followed slightly behind by Ziva. In her head she went _'What guy?'_ She could barely make out a figure. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, squinting into the distance. _'Oh that guy.'_ She rolled her eyes at the guys tackling down their suspect as she walked towards them. _'I need glasses.'_

* * *

><p>"Well that was a useless stakeout. He didn't even have information we could use." Tony whined.<p>

"Why are you complaining? I was the one who got injured." McGee groaned.

"And you blame me?"

"You provoked him! I would've expected you to just get the guy and read him his rights but no, you had to say something to provoke him."

"I didn't know he'd hit you instead of me!"

"Why not we try a better strategy next time? Don't provoke the suspect!"

"I am just glad that I was the slow one today." Ziva added, finding joy in their arguing.

Tony and McGee glowered at her, to which she just grinned away happily.

Gibbs was inwardly enjoying his personal drama show as he sat at his desk.

"Okay let's just forget about everything."

"Forget about it? You-" McGee didn't want to let this go.

"I won't provoke a suspect again okay?" Tony threw up his hands.

"Give him a chance McGee." Ziva giggled.

"Fine. Because Ziva asked and...laughed like a little girl?" McGee muttered and posed the last part more of a question.

Ziva rarely giggled. What was with her, seriously?

"Yeah yeah whatever. So, I was wondering if you guys are free for dinner next Friday. With me and Wendy." Tony brushed off.

"What's in it for me?" McGee asked, being wary.

McGee and Ziva were brooding slightly over his proposed invitation to dinner. Now this was surprising. Even to McGee. What was with Wendy's recent forthcoming attitude?

"Look, Wendy doesn't have many friends here and she just wanted to make some friends. With you guys."

"Do it for me. Please. C'mon guys." Tony pleaded, for he wouldn't know what to tell his girlfriend if they declined.

"I am fine with it." Ziva said, without looking up.

Now she was frowning at her keyboard like the inanimate object had done something wrong. Turns out she couldn't type properly. What was wrong with her today? Her fingers and eyesight weren't cooperating with her. She was pressing all the wrong keys, and she was getting frustrated. Sleep deprivation maybe. The others didn't notice her exasperation though.

"Fine. If you let me punch you." McGee said.

"I only heard the word 'fine'." Tony waved him off as he walked right in front of Gibbs' desk.

He rocked on his heels nervously as he tried to get his question out. His mouth opened, but closed in hesitation.

"What?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review, tell me what you thought about it (:<strong>

**Argh I have no way of watching my favourite US dramas anymore because the online links mostly don't work. How depressing!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Fine. If you let me punch you." McGee said._

_"I only heard the word 'fine'." Tony waved him off as he walked right in front of Gibbs' desk._

_He rocked on his heels nervously as he tried to get his question out. His mouth opened, but closed in hesitation._

_"What?" Gibbs asked gruffly._

* * *

><p>"Um could you go to the dinner too? I would mean a lot to me Boss."<p>

Well when he said it like that, even Gibbs found it hard to say no. Throughout his silence, Tony shifted uneasily. Did Gibbs figure out that he'd rather let Wendy meet him instead of his own father? That'd be embarrassing.

"Do I need a suit?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony's face brightened instantly as he broke into a smile. "No, it's just a nice Italian bistro. Next Friday. 7pm. Thank you boss!" In his joy Tony went over and hugged his boss from the side.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Uhh sorry. I-yeah okay." Tony didn't know what to do with his hands, and so he just clapped Gibbs on the shoulder.

Gibbs stared at the hand on his shoulder.

Tony withdrew his hand instantly. "I'm just-I'm going... I'm going to go ask Ducky now."

McGee and Ziva were visibly trying to hold back their apparent merriment, earning a scowl from Tony.

* * *

><p>The doors to autopsy opened, revealing Ducky who was working on a body.<p>

"Hey Ducky."

"Ah, Anthony." Ducky turned around, holding a mass of red.

"Ew what's that?

"The victim's lung, my boy."

"Could you like, put that back? I need to ask you something, and I can't concentrate with...a lung in my face."

Ducky chuckled at the expression on Tony's face as he did what he was told. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Are you free next Friday?"

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"Dinner with me and Wendy."

"I see. How are things with you two?"

"It's good. It's great. I get to see her everyday and she introduced me to her kid. Her kid Ducky!"

"I'm very happy for you, Anthony."

"Thanks Ducky. So, next Friday 7pm, at a nice Italian Bistro. I'll tell you more later. Okay?"

"Yes that would be fine."

"I appreciate it." Tony said and headed to leave autopsy.

"Oh wait. Now I have a question for you."

Tony turned around. "Yeah?"

"How's Ziva?"

"What do you mean 'How's Ziva'?" He frowned in concern.

"She's been using my autopsy tables as a bed a few times for the past few months. Always in the morning, before I come in."

Ducky paused, and continued again.

"She always locks the autopsy doors and switches off all the lights. She did it again this morning."

"Oh. Well that's weird."

"Indeed it is. I would assume now that you know nothing about it."

"Uhh, she's probably just super tired on some mornings. I mean, even ninjas have bad days right?" Tony cocked his head to the side albeit guiltily, trying to think of the possible reasons for her behaviour.

"Good point."

"See? No worries Ducky! Ziva is capable of taking care of herself." He was trying to convince himself more than he did Ducky.

"That is true."

"So...I'll see you later." Tony walked backwards awkwardly.

"Yes, my boy."

"Bye."

And off Tony went to look for Abby now. Ziva was acting a little strange, according to Ducky. He did wanna know why, but he didn't wanna go prying into her business and making her upset in the process. That was his thinking.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Tony announced his presence.<p>

"Tony? Where's Gibbs?"

"You don't wanna see me?"

"It's not that. Usually it's Gibbs who comes to visit me. Maybe McGee. And Ziva." She said as she hugged Tony.

"But of course, I'm always happy to see you!" She added cheerfully.

"Me too Abs. So, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You free next Friday? 7pm at an Italian Bistro. Dinner with me and Wendy."

"Is anyone else going?"

"Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Ducky."

Hearing that her family was going, Abby was more than eager to oblige. "Sure! I'll go."

"Thanks Abby."

"No thanks needed Tony!" She bid as he started for the exit.

Well that went pretty well.

* * *

><p>The eventful Friday came soon enough. Tony was jittery. On one hand, he hoped that his team would take to Wendy well. On the other hand, he hoped that Wendy would like the team. Because having to choose a side wasn't his thing, and it was definitely not an option.<p>

Before the dinner, he had a talk with his girlfriend.

"Hey Wendy." He started.

"Yeah?"

"Umm Ziva's been acting weird lately so she might seem...distracted or indifferent or something. That's just her."

"Okay?"

"But I assure you she's awesome. Wanting to make friends with her was a good idea on your side."

"I have good judgment." She smiled with no genuine intent.

She didn't exactly like the way he kept on complimenting Ziva. Maybe suggesting that first laser tag gathering was a bad idea. Because ever since she let him spend time with his team, which obviously included Ziva, every word that came out about her was either 'awesome' or 'best'.

* * *

><p>So far, the dinner was going as smoothly as he could have hoped. Everyone was getting along with one another well. Ziva and Gibbs were the more quiet ones, like usual. They were like this when they were with someone they were unfamiliar with. The rest were sharing their own stories, and currently Tony was recounting the time when McGee was conquered by a dog.<p>

"McGee was so afraid of dogs after that. He was like-" Tony was interrupted by a loud clang of metal fork meeting porcelain plate.

All eyes turned to Ziva.

"Uh sorry. Slip of the hand. Keep going." Ziva was actually embarrassed.

"And then Abby wanted to..." Tony trailed off yet again after flashing her a reassuring smile.

Ziva was holding her right hand under the table. She couldn't feel it at all. One moment she was eating, and the next she dropped her fork. It had slipped right through her fingers, and she didn't even feel it. Was an old injury acting up? Maybe that was the reason. She held her numb hand, trying to move any of the muscles she could at every thirty second interval.

Finally after about five minutes, she got the feeling back in her hand as she flexed it open and close.

"You okay?" Gibbs whispered, catching sight of her ministrations.

"Yeah. Old hand injury I think."

As she tuned her ears back to the conversation at the table, she could feel Gibbs' curious eyes staring through the side of her head. She effectively shut him out, and focused on the speaker, who was Wendy this time. She was seated right on the other side of Ziva.

"So I knew of this one case, and oh did this one leave a big impression on me. This man had been shot dead. And his murderer turned out to be his sister."

Yup. The feeling of dread overcame Tony as he smiled nervously at Gibbs. It was an actual fact that the case being raised by Wendy was purely an unfortunate coincidence. Gibbs however was more focused on Ziva who was sipping at her glass of water, trying to hide a slightly aghast expression. He was waiting for a reaction of some sort.

"I mean, that's gotta be one heartless sister." Wendy continued.

Ziva had set the glass back down on the table, fingers still gripping onto its circumference. Shame. She felt the shame.

"Uhh Wendy, let's talk about the other case. The...the one with the umm...serial killer or something." Tony tried to steer her away from a potential sensitive topic.

"Wait Tony, let me finish. As I was saying, that was one hell of a sister. What kind of sister kills her own brother? It just makes her a cold-blooded-" Wendy was cut off when her face met with cold water.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review, that would be sweet! (: I have a camp soon, and I'm not gonna sleep at all cause I feel weird not being in my own house D:<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_"Uhh Wendy, let's talk about the other case. The...the one with the umm...serial killer or something." Tony tried to steer her away from a potential sensitive topic._

_"Wait Tony, let me finish. As I was saying, that was one hell of a sister. What kind of sister kills her own brother? It just makes her a cold-blooded-" Wendy was cut off when her face met with cold water._

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry. I did not mean it." Ziva had her eyes wide with shock.<p>

Her hand had jerked against her will. It was as much as a shock to her as it was to the others present at the table. Ziva had a slightly flustered yet confused expression on her face. The only thing that betrayed her embarrassment was the tip of her ears which were turning red.

Wendy though, was angry. Her cheeks were actually turning pink, as her nostrils flared a little. That didn't seem accidental at all. Of course, if you were suddenly doused in cold water, you'd probably be acting out like that too.

"You did mean it! Are you jealous that I'm getting all of Tony's attention or something? Is this your way of getting back at me?" Wendy accused angrily.

Tony could have face-palmed himself. Like everyone wasn't shocked enough, those words had to come out of her mouth. And it did make them think, was it true? Tony and Ziva did use to be close. Maybe this sudden change was hard for Ziva to adapt to.

Everyone saw Wendy reach for her own glass, having the obvious intent to do the exact same thing right back at Ziva. Without fail, Ziva's hand shot out and covered the top of the glass, pressing it down hard against the table. Wendy couldn't even move the glass an inch.

"I said, I did not mean it." Ziva said slowly in a low and firm voice.

"Well it didn't seem that way." Wendy claimed as she tugged the glass which defiantly refused to budge.

"Believe me or not, I did not mean it." Ziva insisted, repeating her words.

Wendy couldn't stay there anymore. Her plan to squash Ziva had obviously backfired. She removed her hand from the glass abruptly and stalked to the restroom with a wet top. Ziva turned to look at the team. Their faces were etched with pure surprise.

"Ziva, did you just...splash cold water on Tony's girlfriend?" McGee spluttered.

Honestly, Ziva didn't know what was going on and what to say. Her hand had involuntarily jerked, and coincidentally in Wendy's direction. It caused the water in her glass, to end up in its final resting place on Wendy's face.

Tony for one was lost. He looked at his girlfriend storming to the restroom and back at his partner who looked like she really did intentionally throw water at Wendy's face. That was gonna take a lot of explaining to do. Wendy was not gonna let it go so easily. Ziva's behaviour though was really starting to get to him. What was wrong?

"Ziva! What was that for?" He threw up his hands.

"I said I did not mean it!"

"If you wanted to spend some time together, you could have just asked!"

Surprisingly, Gibbs and Ducky noticed Abby and McGee roll their eyes at that statement. They all knew that wouldn't have worked out. He was the one who was spending all his time on one person, and had kind of been ignoring his team.

Tony on one hand was on a roll. Ziva had strong objections to the accusations, but he didn't give her a chance to argue as he continued.

"Look I get it. I know Wendy's story was similar to what happened to you and your brother. And what she said was tactless. But she doesn't know that about you." This part he whispered exasperatedly.

Ziva couldn't believe her ears. Okay maybe it did look intentional. But she honestly didn't mean it. She had no control over her previous action. But the point was he didn't believe her. Out of all the people, he was supposed to be the one who understood her best. Well, apparently not.

And she was pissed. Really? Did he have to say all that? Now McGee, Abby and Ducky knew what she had done. Tony wasn't exactly whispering as softly as he thought he was. She had killed Ari, her brother, in cold blood. They were just another three people added to the list to hang her head shamefully in front of. Like their jaws couldn't drop further.

When he did realise what he said, he stuttered. "Uhh...I didn't mean to- I was just- Hey you three, you didn't hear me say anything, got it?"

"Too late for that now." Ziva stated, too much in shock to even be angered.

"I am so so sor-"

"It is okay, it does not even matter anymore." She sighed, crestfallen.

_'Anymore? Why the hell is she talking like this?' _Tony shouted inside his head.

She looked at him, and all he could see in her eyes was disappointment. She surprisingly broke into a small pained smile that was far from reaching her eyes, hands thrust in the front pockets of her jacket. And she just left.

"Ziva, I'm sorry!" Tony called for her, bothered very greatly by her behaviour.

But she didn't turn back.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, a short chapter! Reviews would be welcome, but listen up! My motive for posting this chapter is to bring attention to this recent big thing going on if you don't already know about it! <strong>

**Heard of the Kony 2012 movement? It is trending world-wide, involving youths from all over the world, including my country. So if you're a youth, and even if you're not, I strongly urge you to watch the Kony 2012 video on Youtube AND BE A PART OF THIS PROJECT. **

**This youth movement is massive and it's really important. The video is around 25mins, but worth every second of your time. Go watch it, and do something today. 2012 is the year for #stopkony. I hope you do take the time to go check that out :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_She looked at him, and all he could see in her eyes was disappointment. She surprisingly broke into a small pained smile that was far from reaching her eyes, hands thrust in the front pockets of her jacket. And she just left._

_"Ziva, I'm sorry!" Tony called for her, bothered very greatly by her behaviour._

_But she didn't turn back._

* * *

><p>Once she was out of the bistro, she sprinted. She had a location in mind. She didn't care about her car. She just wanted to escape the looks she thought she would see in their eyes since they now knew of her hideous crime. And she didn't want to see Tony, because he didn't believe her and he was the exact reason why her secret was out to the rest of the team. So she sprinted, all the way to the bar a few steets away. The bar where she and Damon always frequented.<p>

Meanwhile, Gibbs gave Tony the hardest look he ever formed and chased after Ziva. This was possibly the biggest mistake Tony could have ever made. He had indeed focused so much solely on his girlfriend. So much that he didn't really include the team in his life outside work anymore.

Gibbs jogged outside, followed closely behind by Tony. They were met with unfamiliar faces of people walking the streets. Ziva wasn't in plain sight. Gibbs took out his phone and dialed her number, but was met with the busy tone. She busy-toned him. She didn't want to talk to him. Gibbs figured, maybe she needed time and space for the night. He sighed heavily, as the anger now hit him.

He walked purposefully back into the bistro to their table, Tony by his side looking like a lost puppy. The three faces of his team that were left at the table looked up at him expecting to see Ziva with them. Wendy apparently was still in the restroom.

"Where's Ziva, Gibbs?" Abby asked in concern.

"Gone. I don't know. She refused to pick up her phone. But wherever she went, she went on foot. Her car is still there." Gibbs stood there with his arms crossed, frowning so hard.

"Is it really true that she-" McGee raised the million-dollar question.

"Not here McGee. Later."

"I'm sorry boss." At least Tony had the decency to feel ashamed.

"Why the hell are you apologising to me? You better fix this tomorrow." Gibbs deadpanned and left too.

McGee, Ducky and Abby sat there uncomfortably. They looked like they had something to say, all of them. But they decided that it wasn't the right place or time to do so.

Bidding very awkward goodbyes, the three left Tony sitting there, waiting for his girlfriend to return. He buried his face in his palms and asked himself "What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Ziva was exhausted. She hadn't stopped running till she got to the bar. She fell onto a stool, breathing heavily.<p>

She needed to drink. And she needed a drinking partner. Who else to call but the person she drunk the most with, Damon. Her drinking buddy. She took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Werth."

"Damon."

"Ziva?"

"Yes. Are you free right now? I need somebody to drink with me. Usual place."

"Uhh sure, I'll be there 20 minutes tops."

"See you then."

"Yeah bye."

Ziva snapped her phone shut and ordered pure vodka. Strong alcohol was what she wanted right now. As the shot glass was placed in front of her, she reached out to take it.

She couldn't. Her grip wasn't strong enough. She tried again, and failed again. She tried one last time, and managed to grip it hard enough to lift it up. Only to drop it again, spilling the vodka on the counter.

Okay, alarm bells were ringing slightly. What was wrong with her?

"You okay Ziva?" The bartender Shawn recognised his regular patron.

"Yes I am fine Shawn. I did spill the vodka though."

"It's fine, I'll clean up and get another shot for you."

"Thanks."

She wanted to ask Damon what he thought about it, the weird problems she was having. She just needed him to arrive first.

She had downed only one shot of vodka when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She was sure it was Damon, because she was ninja like that.

"Hey Damon, I need to ask..." She turned around, realising he wasn't alone.

"Ziva, I promised to introduce you to my girlfriend right? Meet Vanessa." He introduced a sweet looking red-head.

Ziva laughed in her head. Damon should probably never show Gibbs his girlfriend. Gibbs did have a thing for beautiful red-heads.

"Nice to meet you Ziva." Vanessa offered her hand.

"Likewise." Ziva shook her hand.

Any attempt to tell Damon about her problems died down. She didn't want to put a damper on the couple's spirits. And she certainly didn't want to burden Damon with her problems. So she left her friend in his own bliss.

"So Ziva, why are you drinking?" Damon took the seat beside her, his girl on the next.

"Oh nothing. Tough case."

"I see. Drinking alone is sad. That's why you have me." He joked.

Now where did she hear that before? Oh yeah, Tony said something similar before.

Thinking about Tony led to thinking about her actions. She didn't trust her hands anymore. Not after they grew brains and moved of their own accord, or became numb. Not to mention her grip was failing. She didn't want to imagine herself with her gun.

So as she sat there at the bar, she made a decision. She needed to take a break.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ziva was at NCIS bright and early. It was a Saturday, but they were called in to fill in for the other team which had a case somewhere outside Washington D.C.<p>

She stepped into the elevator and froze. Which floor were they on again?

It was a good thing she planned to use up all her available leave after seeing a doctor today, beacause this was starting to freak her out a little bit.

And so she stood there, holding the lift open as she tried to remember which floor she was supposed to stop on. Thankfully, a familiar voice called out.

"Hold the elevator Ziva." It was McGee.

She smiled at him as he rushed in, automatically pressing the button of their floor. Problem solved.

"Morning McGee."

"Morning."

McGee for one tried to make light conversation.

"So you went back to get your car yesterday huh? You left without it."

"Yup."

Awkward silence filled the metal box.

"Hey Ziva."

"Yes?"

"About yesterday. I don't know what happened, and I don't need to know. I just want you to know that I don't look at you any differently okay?" He said earnestly.

Ziva swore she could have hugged him right then. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and managed to say "Thanks McGee. It means a lot."

McGee blushed slightly, and nodded in understanding.

They arrived at their floor, and both agents walked towards their respective desks. To Ziva's surprise, there was a man clad in a suit sitting at the desk opposite of hers. She couldn't quite place a name on him quite yet.

"Ziva you're here!" He said as he rushed to stand in front of her desk.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review if you can! Thank you (: Looking forward to the next NCIS episode!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_They arrived at their floor, and both agents walked towards their respective desks. To Ziva's surprise, there was a man clad in a suit sitting at the desk opposite of hers. She couldn't quite place a name on him quite yet._

_"Ziva you're here!" He said as he rushed to stand in front of her desk._

* * *

><p>"I came here earlier just for you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About yesterday. It's against the rule to apologise but you have to know I'm really sorry." He continued hurriedly.<p>

Who was this man? He looked so familiar, but she couldn't recognise him. And what had his early-coming got to do with her? Better yet, why was he apologising?

"Tony, you're here early. Too early. Are you sick today or something?" McGee teased sarcastically.

He didn't really like how Tony acted yesterday. In fact, Tony wasn't much of a good friend ever since Wendy. But they all didn't mind...much. He was family.

"No McTeaser. I'm here for Ziva." The man who was apparently named Tony, huffed.

Ziva's mind was working hard to remember that name, the cogs in her head turning. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony DiNozzo. Her partner.

Success. She recognised who he was. And she remembered what happened last night.

Ziva remembered yet again why she was so angry with him. He didn't believe her. But she couldn't bring herself to blame him completely. The situation was just too convincing to make him think otherwise. In fact, for all of them to think otherwise.

But it finally occurred to her so clearly just then, that something was seriously wrong with her. Her head, her hands, her mind. There was definitely something wrong.

"It is alright Tony. Forget it. I already said that yesterday." She replied.

"How is Wendy anyway?" She continued asking as a form of courtesy.

"Umm, she was pissed. But don't worry about her. You on the other hand...you okay?"

"As fine as I could be." Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

Tony just cared about how Ziva felt now. He could always pacify Wendy later. For now, Ziva was at the top of his priorities. Tony was surprised though. He thought Ziva would've given him a harder time than this.

"Umm so we're good?"

"We are good." She gave him a smile that didn't exactly reach her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

But Ziva didn't answer, because at that moment, Gibbs strided into the bullpen. He glared at Tony on the way, not even wanting to give him a head-slap. He glanced at Ziva and caught her eye.

As he expected, Ziva got up and made her way towards him once he sat down at his desk.

"Hey Gibbs." She spoke quietly.

"You okay Ziver?" He replied in an equally quiet voice.

"I am fine. Stop worrying." She smiled slightly.

He paused and regarded her seriously. "Good. So what's up?"

"I need the afternoon off. One of my only close friends isn't doing very well. I need to check on her at the hospital." She said smoothly.

"Sure. You could take the whole day off actually. You can go now if you want to." Gibbs figured that it would help if she could take more time off, for whatever reason actually.

"Umm...that would be great. Thanks Gibbs. See you tomorrow then." She smiled gratefully and got her belongings.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked curiously.

"Visiting a friend in the hospital. I will be back tomorrow."

"Bye." McGee bid.

Ziva relied on her smile to convey her goodbyes and left.

"Do you believe what she said boss?" Tony inquired.

"Don't know. Wouldn't blame her if the real reason was to get away from you." Gibbs growled.

Ah so that was what Gibbs was really thinking. Tony sighed. Were things really okay between them?

* * *

><p>Ziva drove carefully and slowly for once to the place where the person she needed to find, worked at. The Israeli Embassy. Parked outside, she retrieved her phone from her pocket and hit speed dial two.<p>

"Ziva?" The deep voice answered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I memorised your number."

"Liar."

"Fine, caller ID. You always spoil my fun. So, why are you calling me?"

"I need your help."

"You sound serious. Do I need to be worried?"

"I do not know. That is why I need your help."

"It is a good thing my work has flexible timing then. I will go find you now."

"No need. I am already parked outside."

"Okay, five minutes."

"Bye."

"See you."

Ziva snapped her phone shut and thrummed her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting.

* * *

><p>"Well hello there." A man with a charming smile entered the passenger's side of Ziva's car, giving her a kiss on her cheek.<p>

Ziva smiled widely upon seeing him again. "Uziel."

The only person after Ari whom she treated like a brother was him. Ari was a good man before the whole fiasco with NCIS. And it was a fact that Ziva loved him. In their teens, Ziva and Uziel would always hang out with Ari. They were like the Three Musketeers. They were as close as real siblings would be. Probably even better. Uziel saw himself as Ziva's protective older brother just like Ari, and he liked that role.

Smiling, the two remembered the last time they saw each other.

_**Flashback**_

_"Uhh hi there." McGee greeted._

_"Hi." A handsome man with dark blue eyes appeared from the elevator._

_He crossed his arms and walked over to Ziva's desk. "How long did you want me to wait?" His accented voice asked._

_"You are too impatient Uziel." Ziva beamed and threw herself into his now outstretched hands._

_She wrapped her hands tightly around his torso, as he stroked her head. "Hey too tight. Too tight." He guffawed._

_"Tony, McGee, this is-" Ziva introduced, speaking into Uziel's jacket until McGee cut her off._

_"Uziel."_

_"Pleasure." Uziel nodded at McGee and Tony._

_"Nice to meet you too. Anthony DiNozzo." Tony extended his hand, walking towards Uziel._

_Uziel tried to extract his arm from Ziva's vice grip. "Ziva I need my hand." He laughed, patting her head._

_Tony and McGee looked on with soft eyes. Ziva didn't seem much like a touchy-feely person, and so when they saw her acting like that, they figured that the two must have gone way back. They had to be extremely close._

_Ziva released her ex-partner as he took Tony's hand. "So that geek over there is obviously McGee." Tony gestured to McGee._

_"Ah yes. You are a funny man." Uziel chuckled._

_"That's what they all say." Tony joked, flicking his wrists._

_"Come on Ziva. I am hungry." Uziel complained._

_"Okay hang on. I need to hit the restroom."_

_That successfully sparked a memory in Uziel's head, one unknown to others besides Ari, Ziva and himself. "Hey I think you are forgetting something."_

_"What? No I am not." _

_Uziel gestured to his whole being, eyebrows raised in amusement. Recognition flickered across Ziva's face as she suddenly burst out in hearty laughter. "No. We are not going to pee together."_

_"Aw come on." Uziel followed her anyway._

_Tony and McGee looked at each other inquisitively, clearly intrigued with their conversation._

_"Okay never mind let us just go eat." Ziva changed her direction._

_"Spoilsport."_

_"Bye guys." Ziva waved at her fellow agents._

_"See you sometime." Uziel bade as he put his hands on Ziva's shoulders, pushing her towards the elevator._

_Off they went for a meal together. And that was the last real get-together they had._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"You have grown thinner since I last saw you. A year and a half. And that is why I say talking over the phone is not enough." He explained like he would a child.

"I see you have settled in well since you first transferred here a year ago."

"Sure I did."

"And by the way, you look..."

"Aged?"

"Your word, not mine."

Both of them chuckled.

"So down to business Ziva. What is wrong?"

She paused.

"There is something wrong with me. I need you to go to the hospital with me. Any hospital, as long as it is not Bethesda. Or anywhere near NCIS." She shot out.

Uziel was stunned for a second there.

"That, is a lot of information to take in. If you need me, I will be beside you all the way. You know that. Do you have any idea what is wrong with you?" He said hesitantly.

"No, and that is what freaks me out. I cannot control my hand, it goes numb sometimes, I have forgotten some things, and I cannot remember some faces. Plus some other weird stuff. That is definitely not normal."

"Okay, I will take the wheel, and we will go to George Washington University Hospital. It is only about ten minutes away from here. It is also the nearest to my house." Uziel went into big brother mode.

"Positive thoughts, okay Ziva?" He encouraged further.

"Okay."

The two switched seats in the car.

"It is good that George Washington University Hospital is more than half an hour away from anywhere near NCIS." Ziva said after some thought.

"Why do you not want your friends at NCIS to know?"

"I still do not know what is wrong with me. And I do not want them to treat me differently. So why burden them? They will just get worried. Unnecessary. "

Uziel hummed in response. She was a silly girl, with a big heart.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews again would be nice (: Thank you! I do have to warn you, the later part with the medical stuffs...I might get them wrong because my young mind can't comprehend all the medical jargon I get when I research on the internet. Sorry!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_"Why do you not want your friends at NCIS to know?"_

_"I still do not know what is wrong with me. And I do not want them to treat me differently. So why burden them? They will just get worried. Unnecessary. "_

_Uziel hummed in response. She was a silly girl, with a big heart._

* * *

><p>There Ziva was, entering a room to consult a doctor at George Washington to finally find out what was happening to her. Right beside her was of course, Uziel.<p>

Ziva knocked on the door, turning the knob to enter the room, closely followed by Uziel. A woman in her mid-thirties with blonde hair looked up from across the desk.

"Uziel Lazar?" She frowned.

"It is you! The last time we saw each other was ages ago, in Italy. Why are you here?" Uziel had recognition in his voice.

"I moved here five years ago with my boyfriend. What a small world!" The doctor smiled widely.

Ziva cleared her throat and gave an awkward smirk. "I have no clue what is going on here."

"Ziva, this is Doctor Caterina DeVito. I met her during my time in Italy. She treated me in a hospital." Uziel introduced.

"Oh is it the one where you pathetically got your shoulder stabbed?" Ziva laughed.

Stab wounds in the shoulder were nothing to those who had trained in Mossad. But Doctor DeVito hadn't yet known that Ziva was in Mossad before. Uziel, she knew. And so when she heard Ziva laugh at such an injury, her eyes widened.

Uziel slmost burst out laughing when he saw that look on her face. "Oh by the way, she is Mossad too." He informed.

Realisation flashed across Doctor DeVito's face as she broke into a grin.

"So Ziva, what seems to be the problem?" She asked politely once they got seated.

"I do not know. Recently my memory has been getting worse, I cannot even remember my friends sometimes. My hand went totally numb once, it jerked by itself and I could not hold a glass properly."

The doctor wrote some things down and her brows furrowed as she was thinking. Placing down the pen, she looked at Ziva and continued.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You're going to do some tests. Mostly on your head. I'll arrange a CT scan with an MRI just to be safe. The nurse will guide you later. I'll help you request for the results to be back in a couple of hours. And we'll be back here again to discuss the test results. We'll see how it goes." She explained with an optimistic smile.

"Okay thank you Doctor." Ziva shook her hand.

"Caterina will do fine."

"See you later Doc." Uziel waved.

Outside, the nurse was ready to take Ziva off Uziel's hands.

The plump yet grandmotherly nurse handed Ziva a piece of clothing. "You need to change into this. Once you're ready, I'll take you for your scans."

Ziva nodded and took the clothing. As the nurse walked away, she unfolded it. It looked like a dress, except there wasn't really a back. Just string to tie the back of the clothing together.

"Oh my god, the whole world is going to see my butt." Ziva's mouth was slightly open, as she let the clothing hang from between her fingers.

Uziel snickered at her distaste. "All patients have to wear that. It is not a choice. I am pretty sure you know that and have worn the gown before."

She glared back at him.

"What? I am just stating a fact." He said jokingly.

She stood there stubbornly.

"Nobody is going to look at your butt Ziva." He assured her with an amused tone.

She just stared back insolently.

"You are going to be lying on your back or sitting with your back against something. Nobody can see your butt. Go change already!" He finally burst into a laughing fit at the fact that she was embarrassed to expose her butt.

She had scars.

Embarrassing scars on an embarrassing part of the body. Her face just fell a little when Uziel started laughing. However he stopped immediately when he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Ziva pouted as she headed to change. "You know you are an ass right?"

"Yes, but I am your ass." He grinned playfully back at her, trying to get her to smile again.

And smile she did.

* * *

><p>Ziva had taken her tests and scans in a hospital gown which she hated. She was now waiting in one of the wards with absolutely nothing to do.<p>

During that time period, she had been bored out of her mind. The hospital was one of the most boring places on the surface of the planet. She couldn't even play with her knife or clean her gun since she was in public. So she settled for listening to Uziel telling her more about his life in the past year and a half.

"Ziva David?" The nurse called out.

Upon hearing her name, Ziva sprang out of her seat and pulled Uziel along with her. She knocked on the doctor's door once again, and entered. This time, Caterina wasn't the only person there. Now there was another doctor, a guy in his forties who still had his looks.

"Ziva. Take a seat." Doctor DeVito said.

Ziva did accordingly, as Uziel took the seat beside hers. Both of them could see the difference between her expressions from before compared to the current one.

"Your test results are back. But I have a few questions for you first."

"Go ahead." Ziva replied.

"Over the span of the last few months, have you had really bad headaches especially in the morning and perhaps vomiting or nausea?"

"Yes, but I figured that it was the flu or because I had too little sleep."

"How about balance? Did you find yourself unable to keep your balance and tripping over yourself anytime? And did you find it hard to concentrate sometimes?"

"Uhh yes and yes. How is that relevant?"

"Hold on, last question. Have you found that your eyesight and hearing have been deteriorating? And your hand-eye coordination?"

Ziva's face fell. How could she possibly know all that? Uziel's eyes were getting wider and wider with every confirmation Ziva made. He was fearful too, but he didn't show it.

"Yes I have." She managed to say.

Both Uziel and Ziva now awaited the final verdict. Nerves were fraying at their ends, but being in the Mossad obviously helped in this part as they didn't start freaking out yet.

"Well that corresponds to the scans we got back of your brain. You have a brain tumour. From the looks of it, the tumour is benign so that's some slightly better news." Doctor DeVito held a professional expression.

Uziel froze. He didn't expect to hear those words. He sneaked a peek at Ziva. She was surprisingly calm.

On the contrary Ziva was only acting cool on the outside, while in fact in the inside her heart was beating wildly. Her right hand was hidden under her thigh, fisting into the material of her khakis. But she forced herself to calm down. Things may not be as bad as they seemed. The tumour wasn't cancerous, that was something to be relieved about.

"The tumour had been shifting and pressing against different nerves and brain tissue, causing intracranial pressure at first and subsequently causing the rest of the problems you had." The doctor continued explaining.

"Can it be treated?" Ziva tried to keep the strain out of her voice.

Uziel must have sensed it, for her reached over and grabbed her small hand in his. He gave it a squeeze and held onto it firmly.

"Fortunately, the location of the tumour makes it operatable. That's why I have asked Doctor Caleb Relich from Neurology. He will be the one operating on you." Doctor DeVito gestured to the man beside her.

At this point, Ziva had visibly lost some tension from her posture. Uziel had also loosened his grip on her hand slightly.

"Hi, I'll be the doctor in charge of your case. First I need to brief you on the surgery. Part of your head is going to be shaved so we can operate. Your hair will grow back in a few months, a year max. Now, the time it takes to wake up from the surgery is different for every patient. A headache may also last for a few days after you wake up, that's normal." He explained slowly.

"The tumour in your brain can be removed, and it is unlikely to grow back again. However because of where it is situated, there is a high possibility that surrounding brain tissue might be damaged when being the tumour is being extracted. It could affect your ability to speak, think or see after you wake up." He continued.

Ziva was receiving all this information at once. And all she could think about was the risks. She didn't want to close her eyes and never wake up again. At this, she drew a few ragged breaths.

Uziel's trained ear could hear the difference in her breathing. He did what he could at that moment. He used his thumb to rub the back of her hand which he still had a hold on, trying to calm her down further and remind her that he was right beside her.

"Now that all has been said, I want you to stay optimistic Ziva. Those are just risks. I promise I'll do the best that I can to get you back on your feet." He ended with a supportive smile.

Ziva was warmed by the passion of her doctor. It must have been luck that she'd land herself in seemingly capable hands. She squeezed Uziel's hand as he stopped the rubbing, mustering a smile at him. Like he said earlier, positive thoughts. Stay positive.

"When is the surgery then?" Uziel piped up.

"The sooner the better of course. I've checked my schedule, and you're in luck. The earliest is next Tuesday. Which is...three days from now. At three in the afternoon. No eating or drinking twenty four hours before. Oh and after you wake up from surgery, you need to stay in the hospital for just a few days before you can go home. Follow-ups will be arranged. But if everything goes well, you can resume work in about three months, though in the beginning you'll find yourself easily tired out."

"Make it next Tuesday then. Ziva will find a way to take some leave. Thank you Doctor Relich." Uziel stuck his hand out, to which the doctor received with a firm handshake.

"It's my duty. I feel optimistic about this, and so should you."

"See you Tuesday then. Thank you Doctors." Ziva waved a bit tiredly.

She just got diagnosed with a brain tumour and had a bunch load of information and risks thrown at her. She could allow herself to be tired for once.

Doctor Caleb Relich waved back at his new patient. She seemed like the calmest patient he had ever met. She was a stubborn woman, that of which he could see. That quality was gonna be useful, for it meant she wouldn't give up easily. He admired her bravery, and thus was determined to obtain her friendship as her doctor.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm extra sure that some of my medical stuffs are wrong, so forgive me on that! x.x Reviews would be nice :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_"See you Tuesday then. Thank you Doctors." Ziva waved a bit tiredly._

_She just got diagnosed with a brain tumour and had a bunch load of information and risks thrown at her. She could allow herself to be tired for once._

_Doctor Caleb Relich waved back at his new patient. She seemed like the calmest patient he had ever met. She was a stubborn woman, that of which he could see. That quality was gonna be useful, for it meant she wouldn't give up easily. He admired her bravery, and thus was determined to obtain her friendship as her doctor._

* * *

><p>Ziva was back at work on Monday morning. She was extra early to start packing up her belongings first. After all she wouldn't be returning to her desk for quite some time.<p>

As the hands on the clock ticked by, McGee and Tony had already arrived at work. By then, Ziva had already cleared what she had to clear. She could now feel the probing eyes of her fellow agents.

Tony was stealing glimpses at Ziva's desk. Was it him or was it emptier than before?

McGee was doing the same. Was it him or was the wall behind Ziva missing some things?

Ziva was waiting patiently for Gibbs to arrive. She had to talk to him. Today was Monday. She had to get her leave by today, since tomorrow was the surgery.

Right on cue, Gibbs strolled into the bullpen with a coffee cup in hand. Again he caught Ziva's eye. He sat at his desk and now he was just waiting for Ziva to approach him.

True enough, she arrived at his desk yet again like she did on Saturday. Gibbs placed his coffee down beside his keyboard and raised his eyes to look into Ziva's.

"Uhh. I need to take some leave Gibbs. In fact all the leave I have. Starting now. It is like three months right?"

If Gibbs was surprised, he didn't show it. The blow-up came from Tony first, and then McGee, who had been listening in on the conversation.

"What! Three months? Why!" Tony exclaimed as he shot out of his chair.

"Why Ziva? Three months is a long time. Can you take one week instead?" McGee shot out of his chair too.

Ziva had to laugh at McGee's suggestion.

"Why are you laughing? Three months!" Tony said in a desperate voice.

Ziva was about to reply him, but was cut off by the start of his rambles.

"It was my mistake. I didn't mean to say all those things. Is it because of me? Are you leaving to avoid me? Because that ain't gonna work. I'll knock on your door every single day. I'm serious." Tony mumbled as he paced up and down, throwing her sad faces from time to time.

Ziva wasn't given the chance to explain as he continued on. By now, she was leaning against the edge of the table, arms crossed as she waited patiently for his tirade to end.

"Are you so mad at me that you don't want to see me for three months? You said we were good! You told me on Saturday that we were good!" Tony's flustered face stared back at Ziva as he finally stopped his pacing.

"You were about to make a hole in the ground." She joked lightly.

The tips of Tony's lips just curved down further. This wasn't a time for jokes.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry." Tony had a pleading edge to his voice by now.

He wasn't about to let Ziva waltz out of his life. No way.

"Can I explain now? You did not even give me a chance to explain, Tony." She smirked just a little bit.

"Do I have to be worried?" Gibbs cleared his voice, making his grand entrance into the whole conversation.

"Not really."

"Why?" Gibbs uttered a mere one word.

Ziva was prepared. Prepared with lies. "I told you I have a friend. She is sick and there is nobody to take care of her. So I will. Her sickness is terminal. I have an obligation towards her."

She lied so well.

Inside, she felt guilty beyond words. How in the hell could she lie through her teeth to her family and pull it off just like that? Maybe Wendy was right. Sisters who killed their own brothers had no heart.

Gibbs sighed. All eyes snapped to him. He didn't sigh much. This was rare. "You sure I'll see you back here in three months?"

"You know I cannot make promises that I may not be able to keep Gibbs. You know, like accidents. Accidents happen every day to anyone. It is a fact. You never know."

"Then you be extra careful, got it?"

"Got it."

Gibbs pulled her into a protective hug and whispered in her ear "Whatever you're doing, just remember to look out for yourself."

Ziva realised that Gibbs didn't believe her whole 'sick friend' excuse. But it didn't matter. He was far from suspecting what was really going on.

She hugged Gibbs back with all she had. But it was weaker than usual, Ziva finding not much strength in herself, her being plagued with undeniable guilt. "I will try Gibbs."

They pulled back, and Ziva found herself in a McGee bear hug this time. "We'll miss you Ziva. Tony is gonna be insufferable without you here to keep him in check."

"You can handle it." She laughed, rubbing his back.

They pulled away after a while, and she met Tony's gaze. Her smile fell a little.

"You're leaving me with McAllergies for three months." Tony found his voice.

"You will cope."

He just looked sad. And she looked at the other two men. They looked sad too, although Gibbs' one was subtle. It took a trained eye to notice.

"Do not look so sad guys. It is only three months. You can always call me. And I will try my best to pick up." She really didn't want to promise anything definite.

They all acknowledged it, albeit dejectedly. She moved to pack the last of her stuff, as McGee asked "Are you gonna tell Abby?"

"I would. But no. She would not let me leave." She chuckled.

"So could you tell her for me, after I leave?" She continued.

"Sure thing." McGee agreed.

"Okay guys. I am going to find Ducky. See you in three months." She faced them.

Tony started walking forward into Ziva's space. But she back stepped out of his reach. Sure, she said they were good. But after what she just did, he didn't believe her.

Hurt was clearly etched on his face. Things definitely weren't okay between them.

"Uhh I am running late. I still have to say goodbye to Ducky." Ziva gave the lamest excuse she could find.

Tony's shoulders visibly sagged. "Is it because of me?"

"No Tony. It is not. Stop over thinking things." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly true either.

"Nobody's gonna have your back." Tony argued feebly.

"I am going to be in a hospital most of the time. Nothing is going to happen." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Things happen." He sulked like he a kid who had his candy ripped out of his hands.

"I am pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"And you're not here to have my back."

"You have McGee."

"I'd prefer you."

"I will always have your back Tony, whether you know it or not. Okay?" Ziva sighed and offered a weak smile.

"M'kay. Be careful." Tony sighed as well.

"I will. Bye guys." She bid as she stepped into the elevator.

A chorus of 'bye's came about as the elevator doors closed.

"Damn, she didn't tell us exactly where she's going. The earth is a big place." McGee muttered.

"We can always check her credit cards, flight records or something. Or the GPS signal on her phone." Tony offered with blatant concern.

"Are you sure we should be doing that? Ziva deserves some privacy."

"Do you see any other choice?"

"McGee is right. Drop a call or two once in awhile will do. Respect her privacy. But if the need ever arises, we do what we do for family." Gibbs justified sternly.

* * *

><p>Entering the dark autopsy, Ziva caught sight of the Medical Examiner. "Hey Ducky."<p>

"My dear girl. Why are you carrying a bag? Don't you have work?" He asked as his eyes fell upon her.

"That is why I am here. I am going on a three month leave, to take care of a terminally sick friend."

"Three months?"

"Like I told the others, you can try calling me if you need."

"I'm gonna miss you Ziva. Three months is too long a time." He said in his Scottish accent as they both hugged.

"I am going to miss having tea with you too Ducky." She said sadly.

As they pulled back from their hug, Ducky continued to talk. "About what Tony blurted out last Friday..."

"I did. I killed Ari. He was going to kill Gibbs." She clarified quickly.

"I wanted to say that I already know that."

"When?"

"Jethro felt betrayed by you when he found out you were sent by your father to kill your brother. He thought you lied to him, and he confided in me."

She sighed. There was lots of sighing done that day.

"I just want to say, that you did what you had to do. There's nothing disgraceful about that." He patted her on the arm.

"Thank you Ducky." She pecked him on the cheek like McGee.

"Have a safe three months my dear." He wished her well.

"Bye Ducky. I hope I'll see you soon." And she left autopsy, doors swooshing close behind her.

In the silence and partial darkness, Ducky stood there staring at the doors. He mused to himself "Hope to see me? Hope?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ziva was crushed to say the least. She didn't know what was up with her body and she just set herself up to be away from the only real family she had now. She dragged herself home and packed a couple of things in her go-bag. A few sets of clothes, some books and a photo of the whole team was all she needed.<p>

She took a lingering look at her apartment and locked the door behind her. She was moving to Uziel's. He thought it was a good idea. It was near George Washington and he could look after her after the surgery.

Two birds, one stone.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go...Time flies. It's April! Happy April Fools' Day! Hope you guys didn't get fooled too badly (:<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_She took a lingering look at her apartment and locked the door behind her. She was moving to Uziel's. He thought it was a good idea. It was near George Washington and he could look after her after the surgery._

_Two birds, one stone._

* * *

><p>Ziva had long left the NCIS building. McGee, Tony and Gibbs figured that any time now would be an opportune time to break the news to Abby.<p>

The three men strode heavily into her lab, ears met by loud metal music. They didn't need to shout for her since she twirled on the spot and caught sight of them just standing there.

The smile she had previously diminished a little, as she saw the looks on their faces. What could have possibly happened? She switched off the music, and looked at them expectantly.

"Hey Abby." McGee started awkwardly.

"Just skip to the part where you tell me what happened."

"Why do you think something's happened?" Tony denied nervously.

"Because you all have the same look. A sad look. Not that sad, but sad nonetheless."

"Where's Ziva?" She continued, noticing the absence of the only female agent on the team.

"About that..." Tony dragged.

"She left earlier. Took a three month leave." McGee revealed quickly, like ripping a band-aid off.

Whatever happiness she felt was sucked out of her and instead, it was replaced with anger. Abby narrowed her eyes at Tony as she approached like a predator would a prey.

"See what you did? You made Ziva leave! You and your big mouth!" Abby poked Tony in the chest.

Tony was astonished. He tried to formulate an argument, but it died on his lips. There was no argument to be made. She was right.

"Ziva is your partner, you know her better than most of us do! Do you think she'd seriously splash cold water on your girlfriend's face to get your attention?" Her anger rose together with her voice.

Tony blinked quickly at her words.

"And even if she did want your attention, I wouldn't blame her. We barely see you outside work anymore, and we miss you. If you think it's bad for us, think of Ziva. You two used to spend so much time together.'"

Abby took a second to catch her breath.

"You've been so blind after you got together with Wendy. Normally you'd just be a little annoying, but last Friday you were a jerk. You must have upset her so much that she wanted to leave. Now I won't get to see Ziva for three months. Thanks a bunch Tony." She ended as she shoved Tony aside.

She stalked out of the lab, brushing past Ducky who had been standing by the entrance and listening in. Ducky sighed as he walked in to join the three men. Abby probably needed to cool off, so it was best if they left her alone.

Tony was still rooted to the spot, eyes wide and laughing nervously. His slight shock wore off as he turned to face the three who were still standing in the lab. "Was that true? Was what Abby said true?" He asked with his mouth hanging.

Ducky lifted and dropped his shoulders in agreement to what dear Abigail had said. Giving Tony a counted look, he walked away to find Abby. She still needed to know the real reason for Ziva's temporary departure.

"Come here DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

Tony trudged till he stood in front of Gibbs. In a swift second, a hand collided with the back of his head with a smack.

"Does that answer your question?" Gibbs snarled and stormed back to the bullpen.

Gibbs didn't like this at all. The last time Ziva left, she almost died. He certainly did not believe Ziva's reason for leaving, nope. He suspected a mission, or a way to get away from Tony. Call it separation anxiety then.

Tony felt like a big mess. He looked at the only person left other than himself.

McGee looked at Tony with hard eyes and shook his head. With that, Tony's stance visibly deflated. Seeing Tony like this, McGee's gaze couldn't help but soften as he went up to Tony.

"C'mon Tony, let's get back to work." He suggested as he placed a comforting hand on Tony's back.

* * *

><p>Back in the bullpen, Gibbs was still silently fuming. It was possible that Ziva really left to get away from Tony. But she might have been telling the truth about her sick friend as well. Maybe he shouldn't have been so angry with Tony. A jerk he was, but it wasn't totally his fault.<p>

McGee was just sitting at his desk doing the daily mundane paperwork since there were no cases, while casting an occasional glance at what Tony was doing.

Tony was moping. Abby's words had opened his eyes. Now he had to concur that he had been a jerk. Guilt shot through his body, leaving no part untouched. He slapped his hands into his face, groaning softly in frustration.

The distinct sound of platforms stopping right in front of his desk managed to seek his eyes out. It was Abby.

"Ducky told me why Ziva went away. That was embarrassing. I'm sorry for yelling at you and blaming you for everything Tony. You don't deserve to feel this way." Abby apologised with remorse.

"Nah it's okay. You were right to blame me. I've been a douche bag."

"Quite, yes." She said sheepishly.

Tony shook his head with a smile at her bluntness.

"Don't worry Abby. I'll change. And we're all gonna spend more time together, okay?"

"Deal." Abby cracked a smile.

Tony stood up. "Permission to hug?"

Abby responded by throwing her hands around the Tony she missed so much. McGee grinned at the two. He knew Abby could never stay angry at anyone for a long time. Gibbs on the other hand, decided to let the incident go. He just hoped that whatever Ziva was doing, she'd come home. And soon.

* * *

><p>"Your place gives me the creeps." Ziva said, making a face at the tidy interior of the apartment.<p>

"Why? I think I have made it look great." Uziel argued.

"It is so clean!"

"And that is a bad thing?"

"It is cleaner than my place!" She uttered hastily.

"That just proves that I clean better than you." He grinned triumphantly.

"It is just weird." Ziva stated and jumped onto his couch.

"So what did you bring?" He took her go-bag as he flopped down beside her.

"Hey, do not rampage my bag." She warned lightly as she snatched it back.

He was just like an annoying older brother who couldn't keep his nose or hands out and off her stuff.

"I brought clothes, books and a photograph." She searched for the photograph and passed it to Uziel.

He saw Team Gibbs with wide smiles on all their faces, apparently at some gathering. And what was that? Even the stoic Gibbs that Ziva had mentioned about time and time again, was wearing a grin.

"Nice. You are going to miss them very much, are you not?"

"Yes. I lied to them by the way. I said I had to take care of a sick friend." She sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Hey, it is just three months." He rubbed her arm affectionately.

"If I do not wake up? Or if I cannot see, or speak? Or think?" Now the risks were starting to haunt her.

"Then we will work our way through it. We are the Dynamic Duo of our time, right?" He ruffled her hair.

Ziva lips twitched upwards as she leaned against Uziel's arm. "Oh that reminds me, I need to change my medical proxy."

"Who is your medical proxy?"

"Gibbs and Tony. I am going to change it to you."

"You are putting your life into my hands?"

"Sure. You are the closest thing I have to a brother. Have we not established that many years ago?" She laughed lightly.

"Fine. But why?"

"One, I trust you. Two, if anything happens, Gibbs and Tony would be notified. I do not want them to worry."

Uziel shook his head. It was amazing that Ziva turned out so different from her father. He was proud to have known her.

"You are going to be alright. I know it." He kissed the side of her head.

Ziva looked at him and smiled, but it faltered as she turned away. Her head was to be cut open, her brain was to be probed, and she would be hooked up on meds. How much more vulnerable could she feel?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Happy Easter everyone! I heard most of your places have a 2 week holiday. Enjoy your 2 weeks! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_"You are going to be alright. I know it." He kissed the side of her head._

_Ziva looked at him and smiled, but it faltered as she turned away. Her head was to be cut open, her brain was to be probed, and she would be hooked up on meds. How much more vulnerable could she feel?_

* * *

><p>The night was still young. Very young to be exact. But Ziva was in bed, contemplating the different outcomes that awaited her the next day. She lay in the middle of the queen-sized bed in the guestroom, tossing and turning from side to side as a series of possible undesirable circumstances buzzed through her head one after another.<p>

The sudden shrill ringing of her cell phone threw her from her thoughts. She reached over and retrieved it from where it laid by her side. She blew out a fast puff of air as she flipped it open. It was Abby.

"David."

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed over the phone.

"Hi...Abby." Ziva replied guiltily.

"Ask her what she's doing!" She heard a distant animated voice through the phone, which no doubt sounded like McGee.

"No, ask her where the hell is she. I really would like to know." This time she could hear a slightly edgy voice in the distance, belonging to nobody else other than Tony.

"Hold on a sec." Abby muttered quickly.

Ziva stifled a chuckle at Abby's brush off.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Abby reprimanded the two guys that were arguing in the background.

It almost made Ziva laugh when Abby managed to go back to a soft tone so quickly. "Ignore them Ziva. Hi."

"Hi." Abby could have sworn she heard the smile in Ziva's voice.

"So where did you go?"

"Why are Tony and McGee with you?" Ziva deflected.

"New case, we're still at NCIS whatever. You haven't answered my question."

"I am staying at my friend's house. It is easier to visit her at the hospital since it is near her house." Ziva rubbed a temple as she lied.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Thank you Abby, I will be fine."

"You better be."

"I am fine Abby." Ziva laughed disarmingly.

Abby knew better than to question Ziva on her whereabouts. Maybe she needed some space.

"Tony! You can call off the search party you were planning to rally." Abby said jokingly on the other side of the line.

Ziva heard some muttering from Tony before Abby was back with her again.

"Tony is being too paranoid." Ziva mused.

"He's just worried about his partner. I'll call you again tomorrow okay?"

"I do not think that it is a good idea. I will be spending lots of time in the hospital by my friend. Using my cell phone is not exactly recommended." Ziva lied yet again.

"Oh...okay. Then will you call us whenever you can?" Abby's voice projected her disappointment.

"I will do my best Abby. Do not worry." Ziva said and paused for about two seconds.

"You know you guys are like my family right?" She continued.

"Yeah...Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would anything be wrong?" Ziva replied almost too quickly.

"You're speaking funny."

"You think too much Abby. In fact, you all think too much. Nothing is wrong. I will call you all soon, okay?"

"Okay." Abby said, deflated.

"Bye. Stay safe."

"You too."

Ziva hung up and buried her face in her pillow. She hoped really hard that she'd get a chance to see them again.

* * *

><p>Miles away at NCIS, Abby was staring at her cell phone after Ziva hung up.<p>

"Abby, why are you staring at your phone?" McGee frowned, as Tony gave her an inquisitive look.

"Ziva. Ziva was being really weird."

"That's kind of her thing sometimes." Tony replied.

"No that's not it. She asked me if we knew that she saw us as family. Doesn't it sound weird to you?" Abby rambled insecurely.

Silence ensued as McGee and Tony ran through any hidden meanings in Ziva's words.

"Maybe she's just worried about us. I mean three months without seeing us, she's gotta at least worry a little bit." McGee broke the silence with good reasoning.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just gonna miss her. Three months is gonna feel like three years."

Tony stood there, wondering how he was gonna survive with no Ziva for the next three months.

* * *

><p>Tony slammed the door as he entered his house. Impatience was starting to seep to the surface, for he felt that he screwed up so bad with his partner. Now he couldn't get to see her, and it was obvious that she didn't want them to know where she was.<p>

Why couldn't somebody else take care of her sick friend? Suffice to say that he found himself disgusted at his selfish thinking after that. He took his words back. But that didn't take any of his annoyance at the situation away.

"Did you have to slam the door?" Wendy reprimanded as she emerged from a room.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day." Tony closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Fred?"

"Babysitter's." She stood there and crossed her arms across her chest expectantly.

"Is there something you need?" Tony inquired blandly, his eyes reflecting the irritancy he felt.

"What I need? You're a jerk."

"So I've been told. Why are you being like that?" Tony chuckled humourlessly.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I can't get over the fact your crazy partner embarrassed me in public and you didn't say anything since it happened."

Tony's fingers twitched in anger.

"For your information, she took three months worth of leave today. And I'm pretty sure it had something to do with me because I spoke for you that day when you stalked off to the restroom. And I said some things to her that shouldn't have been said." He raised his voice just a notch, patience wearing thin.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better." She rebutted sarcastically, voice rising with her growing frustration as well.

"You know what? I can't deal with this today. I'm tired. You should go home because I don't wanna say anything I'd regret." He fixed her a stern look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared back angrily.

"It means exactly what it means."

"You know what? Maybe this was a mistake. This 'us' thing isn't gonna work out. It didn't work out last time, won't work out this time."

"What, in the world, are you talking about?" His voice betraying his bubbling frustration.

"I want to end this." She dished out the ultimatum.

"You're dumping me? Really? Right now?" Tony wasn't really feeling hurt, but instead he was surprisingly annoyed.

"You don't get it, do you? I can't take it anymore. I feel threatened by the mere existence of your partner!"

"Why are you bringing Ziva into this?"

"God, recently all you've been talking about is her! Ziva's this, Ziva's that. Ziva's worrying me. Ziva's being weird." Wendy mimicked in a mocking voice.

"I...have?" Tony was at a loss for words.

People at work might have thought he didn't care about Ziva. But subconsciously he must have carried his worries back home.

"Of course you have! And you're always saying how 'awesome' she is and other crap."

"I have a right to care and be proud of my partner and friend!" Tony tried to justify his actions.

"I don't think it's that simple Tony!" Wendy threw her hands up exasperatedly.

She gave Tony an unspoken chance there and then. Anything. He just had to say anything to prove that getting back together with him wasn't a mistake.

But no. Nothing.

Wendy stared at his still being with an angry and hurt glare of her own. Tony watched her stalk off in the direction of his room and he heard her packing her stuff. His feet were rooted to the ground, and he couldn't do anything but stand there and watch the rest of this scene unfold.

In a few minutes, she had gathered up all of her stuff and was standing by the door of the apartment.

"Goodbye Tony." She said with an accusatory tone and she made a move to leave.

"Wait." Tony croaked out at the last second.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>There, another chapter! :) Thanks for all the nice and constant reviews, you all make my week :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_In a few minutes, she had gathered up all of her stuff and was standing by the door of the apartment._

_"Goodbye Tony." She said with an accusatory tone and she made a move to leave._

_"Wait." Tony croaked out at the last second._

* * *

><p>A glimmer of hope, Wendy felt. Maybe Tony would actually be able to redeem himself this time. She turned around, maintaining a cool composure.<p>

"I realise now that I had forsaken my team to make you happy. And I owe them heaps after how I've treated them for the past few months. That was my fault. But the least you could do was to be understanding." He said firmly.

Wendy was about to say something, but he continued.

"So you don't get to dump me. I'm dumping you." He said in a fit of anger.

Tony's eyes widened as he realised what he just said. Did he really just say that?

_Take it back! Take it back now!_ His mind screamed at him.

But his lips remained glued together. What was the point? It had already been said. There were no take backs.

Wendy stood there, emitting a disbelieving sound from her open jaw. Those were his parting words to her? Unbelievable. She scoffed angrily yet sadly and turned on her heel, unwanted tears of resentment remaining unshed behind the shelter of her eyelids.

"One more thing." Tony called out, surprising himself yet again.

She whipped her head back sharply. "What!"

"Ziva isn't crazy. Don't call her that. She's my best friend." He said seriously albeit gently, realisation dawning upon him yet again like it had a few months before.

Wendy made an extra effort to slam the door behind her, displaying her pain and displeasure. Tony was just taking it all in very slowly. He had just ended the relationship with the first woman he ever really planned a future with.

Today was seriously a long day.

Finally, he rubbed his face tiredly. Today was not a good day. He lost his girlfriend, and his partner barely wanted to speak to him. He felt his body become heavier with every moving second, and he didn't bother changing before collapsing onto his bed. He was tired, and he couldn't care less about anything for now. Least of all his break-up. And surprisingly, it didn't sting as much as he thought it would.

* * *

><p>Knuckles met door, causing hollow sounds to echo about in the almost empty room.<p>

"If you are just going to come in anyway, why do you even bother knocking?" Ziva huffed childishly.

The door to her ward opened slowly, revealing the head of the smiling Doctor Caleb Relich as he poked it through the open space.

"Well aren't you a grumpy patient, Agent David." The playful doctor smirked.

He wasn't always the serious guy that people perceived him to be. He stepped into the ward fully, stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck as he strode to the front of her bed.

"Well you have been going in and out of my room for god knows how many times ever since I got checked in very early this morning!"

"I'm a doctor. I'm paid to do this."

"You are the weirdest doctor I have ever seen. You are quite annoying. I do not think there is a need to check my charts every fifteen minutes."

"Aren't I supposed to know that better than you? Doctor after all." He adjusted his white doctor's coat exaggeratedly.

"You are getting creepy. Just tell me already why you keep coming back in here. Or Uziel will get it out of you." Ziva gave a devilish smile of her own.

The good doctor held up both his hands in mock surrender under the threat of being sized up by Officer Lazar and laughed. "Okay okay."

He paused for awhile and smiled, saying "I find you commendable. You are by far the most calm, possibly the bravest patient I have had. And I want to be your friend."

"You should not want to." At that, Ziva looked down at her hands.

"Why not?" His smile fell.

Come on. Was he really that bad? He just wanted a friend. He didn't get many friends with his hectic schedule.

"I am not as good a person you think I am. I am sure you know that I used to be from Mossad. I lie and kill for a living."

"What you used to do doesn't define you." Words of wisdom flew through the mouth of a person Ziva had just met not long ago.

"You should be afraid of me." Ziva looked sternly into his eyes.

"But I'm not. I see a strong patient, more than worthy of a new friendship."

With that, he stuck out his hand with an earnest look on his well-groomed face. "So what do ya say? Friends?"

Ziva regarded the extended hand. To be honest, she very much wanted to have this eccentric and personally amusing doctor as her friend as well. In a decisive move, she grasped his hand and shook it.

"This would have been a much nicer process if you had told me that right from the start, Doctor Relich. Instead of annoying me." She finally smiled.

"Hey I kept you constantly occupied for the past few hours with my annoying visits, didn't I? And please since we're friends, you can just call me Caleb."

"Caleb. I had a colleague in Mossad called Caleb once."

"Oh really?" The doctor smile widely, intrigued.

"He died." Ziva said bluntly.

The wide grin disappeared swiftly as Caleb's face dropped into one of shock. The rapid change and disparity in Caleb's expression from a second ago caused Ziva to bubble with light laughter. She couldn't help it.

Caleb's eyes crinkled at its edges as he smiled in return. Man, was this the most interesting patient he ever had.

"Sorry about your colleague." He said.

"It is okay. Comes with the job. So, are you going to leave me alone now?" Ziva asked as she tucked her hands behind her head, interlocking her fingers.

Caleb seemed to be contemplating his choices as he headed for the door. And right before he closed it behind him, he poked his head in again with a gleeful 'No'.

Ziva sighed as the door clicked close. Caleb was indeed a very entertaining doctor. Indeed he helped kill time while Uziel was at work, for Ziva had forced him not to forego work just because of her. They had finally come to a compromise that he'd work, but he would definitely be there beside her when it was time for the operation.

And that was just a few hours away. As the hands on the clock ticked away, Ziva got restless. The wait was unnerving. What was going to happen after the procedure? If there was even an 'after' to consider. Ziva shook her head of such thoughts. She reprimanded herself mentally, now decidedly putting her faith and life into the hands of her new friend.

* * *

><p>"So what have you been up to while I have been away?" Uziel asked cheerfully as he made his entrance into Ziva's ward.<p>

"What can I possibly do in the hospital? The doctor did entertain me for awhile with his irritating self though. So I was not that bored." Ziva explained.

"Good to know that I was not missed." Uziel teased back.

"Hey I am going to redirect my calls to your phone, okay?" Ziva said suddenly.

"Um sure. Why?"

"I am pretty sure someone from NCIS would try to call me. So if they do and I am still not awake, stall them for me."

"Do not worry little one."

"I am not little anymore." She chuckled softly.

"You will always be little to me."

"Fair enough. And help me keep an eye on the team. Please. I know they are capable agents, but things happen."

"I will Ziva. And I know to be discreet about it." Uziel rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Thank you." She offered, as she caught his hand and squeezed it.

Just then, the door opened again.

"Ziva, time to get prepped!" Caleb announced chirpily.

Ziva rolled her eyes as she turned to Uziel, smiling. "You see what I mean? Annoying!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I might update fortnightly from now on, so sorry :x School is a killer.<strong>

**Other than that, thanks for all the reviews. They make me smile :) Keep 'em coming!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Just then, the door opened again._

_"Ziva, time to get prepped!" Caleb announced chirpily._

_Ziva rolled her eyes as she turned to Uziel, smiling. "You see what I mean? Annoying!"_

* * *

><p>Uziel was by Ziva's side as they wheeled her towards the operation room. He had on his face an optimistic smile as he nodded to her. They had reached the point where he could go no further. He bent down and kissed Ziva on her forehead and bade "I will see you when you wake up okay?"<p>

Ziva smiled in return and bid a slightly nervous goodbye. Never would she let slip the actual slight terror raging in her right now. Uziel watched as his little sister got wheeled further and further away, her figure getting smaller and smaller till he could see her no more. The surgery was going to take hours, and he was going to sit right there and hope for the best.

He sat down on one of those hard seats and crossed his legs uncomfortably, his eyebrows relaxing not once. Nurses walked past his still being many times, and each time he had his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. He didn't move an inch for quite a few hours except for the checking of his phone at hourly intervals. The sharp disturbance of a ringing phone however, jolted him out from his current meditation-like state.

It took awhile for Uziel to realise that it was his own phone, which was vibrating in his pocket against his thigh. Walking to a more discreet corner, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered in a monotone voice.

He didn't expect the line to be hung up instantly. The sound of the tone rang in his ears continuously as the mystery caller ended the call almost immediately. Strange.

All the way at NCIS, things were strange for the team too.

* * *

><p>Tony had an unsettling feeling the moment he woke up in the morning. Ziva was the first thing that came to mind. He didn't know how she was doing or where she was. The lack of knowledge on his partner's well-being was simply unnerving to say the least.<p>

So far it was a boring day at work. It had only been a couple of hours since they all got here and his eyes had been scanning the face of his temporary partner for the next three months, McNot-Ziva. Not that McGee wasn't a good partner. He was an aspiring agent really, but he would much rather prefer Ziva if he had a say.

"Do you think Ziva's okay?" Tony piped up suddenly.

McGee stopped typing and looked up at Tony. He had been ignoring Tony's probing eyes for the past few hours.

"Why not? Maybe she just needs some space." He replied with a frown.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling, y'know?"

"No, I don't."

"Very funny. But I'm serious. I'm worried."

"You don't know what you've got till you don't have it anymore." McGee said knowingly, returning back to his typing.

Tony glared holes into the side of McGee's skull. "I get it already, cut me some slack."

McGee sighed. "If you're so worried, give her a call."

Upon that Tony whipped out his phone and dialed the so very familiar number he had long memorised by heart. He waited impatiently as the dial tone went on and on.

Suffice it to say he was surprised when a man's voice answered with a deep hello. Tony hung up.

"What happened? Why did you hang up so quickly?" McGee questioned.

"A guy just answered Ziva's phone. I'm pretty sure I called the right number." Tony chuckled nervously.

"You know what? Let me try. Maybe you got the wrong number." McGee said as he took put his own phone, punching in Ziva's number.

"Hello?" A deep and slightly frustrated voice answered.

McGee's eyes widened a fraction. He was damn sure that he called Ziva's number.

"Uhh sorry, wrong number." McGee spluttered in a hurry and hung up.

"Good going." Tony scoffed.

"I have no idea why I just did exactly what you did. What's wrong with us?" McGee frowned, mumbling to himself.

"Let's get Abby to do it this time instead." Tony suggested, standing in his spot awaiting an answer from McGee.

McGee ceased his mumbles and looked up.

"What are you waiting for, let's go already!" Tony exclaimed when he gained no reply.

And both agents hurried down to the lab to seek out their goth.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Both hollered upon entering the lab.<p>

"Greetings oh cute ones. What can I do you for?" She greeted cheerfully.

"We need you to call Ziva. I tried, McGee tried. And a guy answered it. Could you call this time? Remember to ask who he is and where's Ziva." Tony explained.

Abby frowned. "Okay sure. Couldn't you guys have done it properly yourselves?" She muttered curiously as she dialed Ziva's number on the phone.

"Hello?" An angered male voice answered.

Tony and McGee who tried to have their ears pressed up against the phone, couldn't blame the guy. He had two people call and hang up on him. Abby made three. But she wasn't about to hang up anytime soon.

"Umm hi there. Who is this? I'm looking for Ziva."Abby started, shaking the two male agents off.

"Oh. And who are you?" The anger in the man's voice distinctly disappeared, replaced by curiosity.

"I'm Abby Scuito."

"Ah, the happy goth lady. Ziva has shown me pictures and talked about you." The man's voice was laced with slight recognition and softness.

"She did?"

"Indeed."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Not at the moment. She is not available for now. But as soon as she is, I will get her to call you."

"Thanks, I guess. Who are you?"

"I am Ziva's friend. Do not worry by the way. She is fine. Just busy."

"Oh okay. Nice talking to you, stranger. Thanks again. Bye."

"Goodbye Miss Scuito." The deep voice gave a soft chuckle.

And with a click, the line got hung up.

"So? What did he say?" Tony asked eagerly.

"He said he was Ziva's friend, and that we didn't need to worry because she's fine. She's just busy."

"Ziva's friend my ass. Her new boyfriend probably." Tony spat out, jumping the gun and being unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

He felt hurt. He pushed her away and so she must have found a new guy friend to replace his position in her life. The rash feeling of slight betrayal he had culminated in such illogical and irrational thinking.

"You're one to talk." McGee muttered and left for the bullpen.

Abby just looked at Tony somewhat sympathetically. "You really think Ziva's like that?"

With that, she too walked away.

Tony stood there and sighed heavily. What was going on with the world lately? Specifically his world.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Whew my tests are over!...For now. Haha anyways like usual, I really love the reviews I'm getting. THANK YOU :)<strong>

**Keep'em going :P**


	19. Chapter 19

_"You're one to talk." McGee muttered and left for the bullpen._

_Abby just looked at Tony somewhat sympathetically. "You really think Ziva's like that?"_

_With that, she too walked away._

_Tony stood there and sighed heavily. What was going on with the world lately? Specifically his world._

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Uziel gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had just successfully stalled for Ziva. It was a good thing he actually paid attention to Ziva when she was rambling on about her team, because that information had come into good use.<p>

He was warmed by the fact that there were people out there who cared for Ziva as much as he did. Probably more, but he wouldn't know. He was just glad she had people to count on. With the stuff she's been through, she deserved a good family to watch her back.

Meanwhile, he had some of the people who owed him favours do a surveillance on Ziva's team. They were skilled oh yes, all previously from Mossad. Uziel wasn't one to break promises, and so he made sure to keep an eye on every single member of Team Gibbs. His people sent him hourly reports on the team's movements and so far, all was well.

All that was left was for Ziva to come out safe and sound. Uziel found his way back to his hard plastic seat and went into fossilisation mode once again.

* * *

><p>"DiNozzo, McGee. Go get Riley Cooper that son of a bitch. Bring him back." Gibbs announced as he strode into the bullpen, ordering his agents to arrest the prime suspect of their latest case.<p>

Tony's movements were reluctant. He'd rather sit at his desk and worry about the weird person who answered Ziva's phone just another few hours ago. But a job was a job and he had responsibilities to uphold. He swung his backpack and holstered his gun, hearing McGee do the same.

They left for Riley Cooper's address, McGee taking the wheel.

* * *

><p>"Stop looking at me." McGee said in a singing voice, fingers grasping the steering wheel lightly as they drove to their destination.<p>

"Are you gonna be pissed at me forever McGrudge?"

"Forever? No. Until Ziva feels that things are actually okay between you two? Then yes."

"I'm sorry. I am sorry. How many times do you want me to say it? I'll say it till it gets into your head." Tony enunciated every word of apology.

"I know that. I just wanted to let you have a taste of your own medicine." McGee said bluntly.

He continued speaking though.

"You have been a little insufferable for the past few months. Now that I look back, I have no idea how we put up with you." McGee couldn't help but let out a barking laugh.

"I know. And I'm gonna change. I broke up with Wendy."

"Yeah, yeah I know you- huh?"

"Yup. I finally realised who I was when I was with her. She...let's just say she doesn't understand me as well as I thought she did."

"Not that I'm anywhere particularly sad about what happened between you two, but I'm still sorry that it ended that way Tony. We knew she made you happy." McGee said, a sort of a guilty expression on his face.

"Nah. It's alright. We're all quits. She called Ziva crazy." Tony added softly.

"She did?" McGee frowned.

"She did. Nobody calls my best friend crazy except me." Tony folded his arms in contemplation.

"Ziva's back to being your best friend again huh?"

"Never did stop Tim."

McGee's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. Tony just called him Tim. Well that just meant that he was being as serious as hell. The short silence was again broken by Tony's voice.

"I just...lost sight of that fact for awhile. And I regret it. But just so we're clear, you and me...we're still bros right?" Tony questioned, hesitance and blatant insecurity in his voice.

"Never did stop Tony." McGee smiled as he threw a sideway glance at Tony.

In return, Tony grinned widely showing all his pearly whites. He was safely well on the way to redemption. The rest of the journey was spent with McGee smirking in contentment.

Tony just grinned to himself in relief. He felt really fortunate to have made a family out of such phenomenally loyal people. A welcomed warmth radiated from his chest as he found it to be clearly true.

"We're here." McGee announced, pulling into the driveway of a very ordinary looking two-storey bungalow.

The two took wide strides towards the house, Tony taking the initiative to knock on the hard wooden door.

"NCIS. Riley Cooper open up." Tony shouted through the thickness of the door.

When nobody answered, they assumed that their suspect wasn't home. But that was until they heard the crash of plates shattering to pieces on the floor and the distinguishable sound of someone making their way out the back.

"Shit backdoor. I hate it when they try to run." McGee muttered and started sprinting to the back of house.

Tony followed close behind, both managing to make out the clear figure of Riley Cooper trying to escape into the so conveniently located elusive woods behind his house.

Tony and McGee strained their muscles, trying to catch up with their suspect and boy was he fast. What was he, an Olympic sprinter? McGee's face was flushed as he broke into a sweat while Tony's breathing got more laboured as he slowed down with fatigue.

Both agents had the same thoughts when Riley Cooper neared the outskirts of the woods. The possibility of catching the son of a bitch would diminish once he got into the woods. And so they pushed themselves to increase the speed of their pursuit.

To their dismay though, the suspect managed to elude their vision soon after.

"Dammit!" Tony cursed as McGee and he came to a stop right outside the woods.

Both were bracing themselves with hands on their knees, gasping for much needed oxygen.

"Gibbs is gonna be so mad we didn't get the guy." McGee managed to say.

"Yeah. Aw man I'm gonna go bald at the rate he's smacking the back of my hea- hey wait a second. You see that?" Tony had one hand on his head, as the other pointed slightly into the woods, something in the distance catching his eye.

"Is that...a body?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again, thanks for every single one of the reviews :) I love them all so much.<strong>

**Like usual, keep 'em coming. THANK YOU, I really do appreciate them!**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Gibbs is gonna be so mad we didn't get the guy." McGee managed to say._

_"Yeah. Aw man I'm gonna go bald at the rate he's smacking the back of my hea- hey wait a second. You see that?" Tony had one hand on his head, as the other pointed slightly into the woods, something in the distance catching his eye._

_"Is that...a body?"_

* * *

><p>"Only one way to find out. Come on."<p>

Tony started jogging towards the figure on the floor, McGee only a few steps behind him. As they got closer, it became apparent that the person was still breathing as his chest rose and fell.

"That's Riley Cooper!" Tony said, confused.

McGee went forward, tightening the handcuffs around the wrists of the inert body before shaking his shoulders in an attempt to rouse him from his state of unconsciousness.

When that didn't help, Tony squat down beside McGee and started slapping Riley Cooper on the cheeks lightly.

"Dude wake up already. I'm not gonna haul your ass all the way back. Wake up!" Tony scolded.

That seemed to do the trick for Riley opened his eyes into a squint, a groan escaping from his mouth. His eyes widened and he bolted up into a sitting position.

"Who hit me?" Riley asked as his head whipped left and right, searching for some invisible assailant.

"Huh? Nobody hit you." McGee's voice was laced with the same confusion that could be seen on Tony's face.

"Someone hit me near the neck, somewhere on my shoulder or something, I'm sure!"

Tony pulled the collar of Riley's polo shirt aside, revealing a nasty bruise at a familiar pressure point.

"Well that doesn't look pretty. Looks like the work of someone who knows their way about accupoints. That's rare." McGee stretched his neck out to take a look too.

For some reason, Ziva's parting words rang in his head.

_I will always have your back Tony, whether you know it or not. Okay?_

"Yeah. Bring him to the car. I wanna look around for any clues on this helpful expert." Tony concluded.

He watched McGee drag the out-of-sorts Riley back the way they came until all he saw were two dots in the distance.

"Ziva! Was that you? Ziva!" Tony shouted into the empty woods, turning around every now and then expecting to see Ziva emerging from behind the bushes or trees.

But of course, she didn't.

"I saw you do that accupoint thing before! Ziva come on!" He boomed once more into the orange evening sky.

All he heard was the sound of nature. The leaves bristling in the wind, the calls of a plethora of animals.

"Ziva!" Tony gave it one last try.

His ears picked up all but a cacophony of silence. He finally gave up and slumped in defeat and disappointment, trudging back to the awaiting vehicle.

Eyeing every movement, a figure resting above in the tree branches watched as the car was started and driven away. After which, the figure took out a cell phone and sent a text message.

_'Helped DiNozzo and McGee stop an escaping suspect. Was discreet like you said.'_

Ah, it was one of the people on Uziel's surveillance team.

* * *

><p>Uziel was getting restless. He doubted brain surgeries would take as long as this. But maybe that was just him being paranoid.<p>

"Officer Lazar?" The sophisticated voice of Doctor Relich called out.

Uziel's head snapped towards the direction of the doctor's voice, to find him standing there with his surgical cap and attire clinging onto his body loosely.

As Uziel approached him promptly, he noticed the bloodshot eyes and the more prominent frown lines on the doctor. But he also saw a slight turn upwards of his lips.

"Is she okay?" Uziel asked, allowing himself to hope.

"The surgery went well. We tried to be as minimally intrusive as possible. Now to be sure her mobility, speech or sight has not been impeded, all we have to do is wait for the anesthesia to wear off and see how she is." The words rolled off Doctor Relich's tongue smoothly.

"Thank you for doing your best Doctor." Uziel shook his hand firmly.

"No thanks needed. Ziva is one special patient." The doctor smiled, a unique sense of accomplishment overwhelming him.

With that, they both watched with keen eyes and followed along closely as the nurses wheeled Ziva into a ward.

"You should go home. Get some rest. The anesthesia doesn't wear off so fast. Come back tomorrow afternoon. I'll be here the whole time." Doctor Relich suggested reassuringly.

It was now that the tiredness hit Uziel at full blast, as he suddenly felt drained of all energy. Deciding that Ziva was in capable hands, he obliged.

He would come back tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"I am back Ziva." Uziel announced into the silent room.<p>

The only sounds he heard were the air conditioner blowing and the beeping sounds from the machine beside Ziva's bed.

"Time to wake up and prove to us that you are the same Ziva as before." He cooed as his thumb rubbed across the top of her hand.

The door to the ward opened as Doctor Relich walked in to check on her charts.

"She is not awake yet. Why?" Uziel questioned, concerned.

"Give it time. Maybe her body is taking the time now to catch up on all the rest she's missed out on."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Ziva, it's been three days since the surgery. That's already enough sleep." Doctor Relich was sitting by her bedside at night.<p>

Uziel had been consistently staying with her during the day ever since her surgery was finished. He waited patiently for her to wake up every day.

But she hadn't.

"Officer Lazar has been hounding me for answers. And I have none to offer. Did I mess up during the surgery? Wake up and tell me I'm wrong."

The doctor was getting worried.

* * *

><p>"Sorry. I think she will have the time to call back soon. Maybe next week? Yes, okay. Bye." Uziel snapped his phone shut as he walked back into Ziva's ward.<p>

Five days since the surgery.

"Your friends at NCIS are waiting for you to call them back. Wake up and return their call Ziva. Wake up." Uziel sighed.

The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Ziva. They checked twice over and there were simply no anomalies.

Even unconscious, Ziva had a way to baffle people.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm late. Junior College life is getting suckier :( <strong>

**But here's what I could come up with. Sorry! :)**

**AND BY THE WAY, THE AVENGERS WAS FRICKIN AWESOME. PLEASE TELL ME YOU WATCHED IT.**


	21. Chapter 21

_The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Ziva. They checked twice over and there were simply no anomalies._

_Even unconscious, Ziva had a way to baffle people._

* * *

><p>"Stop groaning Tony." McGee's tolerance level was hitting a new high.<p>

"I have not been groaning." Tony replied grumpily.

"Tell that to my ears. You've been groaning for hours."

Tony just groaned louder as he rolled his forehead on his desk.

"Okay what's up Tony? Seriously. What's got your panties in a bunch?" McGee crossed his arms and turned in his seat to face Tony.

"Firstly, I do not wear panties. Second of all, even if I was wearing them, they are not in a bunch." Tony snarled, cheek still against his desk.

"Then why have you been groaning?"

"Ziva."

"What about her?"

"She just keeps popping into my head. Maybe I should track her down and pay her a visit." Tony said distractedly as he scratched his head with both hands.

"It's only been a little more than a week since she left. And I'm not very sure she'd be comfortable enough to see you yet. Give the girl her privacy." McGee said treaded cautiously.

Tony caught onto McGee's drift of course. Who wouldn't? But he pushed that fact aside.

"See this?" Tony turned his computer screen towards McGee, harbouring no link to whatever McGee had just said.

"Uh not exa-" McGee got cut off, his eyes remaining squinted.

"This is an incomplete report!" Tony poked his computer screen roughly.

"I don't see your point...much." McGee said slowly in befuddlement.

"Ziva is invading my headspace. It's so annoying that I can't concentrate on what I'm doing." Tony said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh."

"If I had a penny for every time she comes up in my thoughts, I'd have one penny."

"You're not making sense."

"That's because she got into my head once and never left since." Tony whined.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" McGee asked, astounded.

"Yeah. So?"

McGee closed his eyes and hid them behind his hand. How dense could Tony be? Apparently, very.

"Call her then." He removed his hand from his face.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before." McGee added as an afterthought.

"You think I haven't tried that already McGenius? I called her two days ago. But that same guy friend answered and asked me to try calling next week because Ziva wasn't very free." He groused mockingly.

_Smack!_

"Do your report DiNozzo." Gibbs barked as he appeared seemingly out of thin air.

Tony rubbed his scalp, and couldn't help but return back to his computer screen grudgingly.

* * *

><p>"Still not awake yet?" Doctor Relich inquired as he came about after his rounds.<p>

"No." Uziel replied dejectedly from his chair beside Ziva's bed.

The doctor who had grown fairly attached to this patient, grabbed a chair and sat on the other side of Ziva. He wasn't needed for now, and so he took the time to keep watch on his friend.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong with Ziva?" Uziel broke the short silence between them.

"We're pretty sure. I simply don't have a reason as to why she isn't awake yet. Maybe she doesn't want to."

"Impossible."

"Are you sure? Maybe something really bad happened, and at the back of her mind she wished she didn't have to deal with it anymore. I've seen such cases with other patients before. But that's just a speculation."

"Ziva has gone through a lot." That was all Uziel was willing to offer, and the doctor knew better than to probe further.

"Come on, we'll come back tomorrow. We both know you need some rest." Doctor Relich suggested, being the ever caring doctor he was.

Uziel heaved a heavy sigh and stood up. He wished Ziva would wake up now. He could tell her how her team was doing. They were doing well, according to his surveillance team. He knew how much she cared about them.

Both men approached the door wearily, but stopped in their tracks when they heard a soft moan.

"Did you hear that?" Uziel asked quickly.

"I did."

"So it is not just in my head."

The doctor turned around and approached the bed where Ziva had been lying for the past week, with Uziel right by his side.

Both men watched eagerly as Ziva's eyes fluttered under her eyelids, finally finding the strength to open up fully.

The moment of truth had arrived after an arduous wait of one week.

Ziva's eyes wandered around slightly before visibly focusing on the two heads in her view. The doctor shined his small torch light into her eyes, making sure they were responsive. Which they were.

_Vision? Check._

"Hey Ziva. Can you hear me?" Doctor Relich asked routinely.

"If you hear me, squeeze my hand." The doctor continued as he took hold of her hand.

To his relief, he felt the light pressure on his larger hand a while after.

_Hearing and upper body mobility? Check._

"Can you wiggle your toes?" The doctor instructed.

Uziel strode to the foot of the bed and removed the blanket enough to reveal the promising movement of her feet.

_Lower body mobility? Check._

"Now, can you try to say something?" Doctor Relich questioned with obvious anticipation.

Both Uziel and him unknowingly held their breaths as they awaited the reply they had been wanting to hear for a week.

Ziva frowned, as her lips moved and she tried to speak.

"What did...I miss?" She managed to croak out, and she gave them a tired but relieved smile of her own.

_Speech? Big fat check._

Both men broke out in bright grins. They let out the breaths they were holding as they laughed in easement, the personally gargantuan load off all of their minds.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! xD Spazz with me! Tell me what you think :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Three months had crawled past so painstakingly slow for the team. Those few months for Ziva were filled with follow-ups and recuperation time. Throughout that process, Uziel and her doctor Caleb had offered her exponential help and moral support.

She had built up her strength increasingly day after day, training herself and pushing the limits. All she wanted was to be the capable agent she knew she was before the tumour. She had to make it before her three months' leave was up.

And that date was inching closer by the second.

The part of her head that had been shaved was now just a bald spot that had already started growing back out. Most of the time she'd just wear her orange beanie which she kept from years ago, during the time of Lieutenant Roy Sanders.

Ever since she woke up after surgery and returned Tony's call, the team had made the effort to call at least twice every single week without fail. And that was one of the key things that propelled Ziva through the tougher times during her recovery.

She remembered so distinctly the hint of relief in the voices of every member of the team when she finally phoned them back.

_**Flashback**_

_"I knew you would be fine all along." Uziel said, sitting on the right side of Ziva._

_"I knew it more. I'm her doctor." Caleb argued from the other side of Ziva, dressed in his casual after-shift attire._

_"I do not think so."_

_"Lies."_

_The two men had established a firm and blossoming friendship in the short two weeks of Ziva's stay in the hospital. It had been another week since she woke up._

_"You two are being childish." The woman chuckled heartily._

_"So how was the team while I was not awake?" The thought occured to her as she voiced it out._

_"Cover your ears Caleb. This is classified." Uziel ordered._

_"I might as well go out." The doctor replied jokingly._

_"Okay." Uziel smiled sweetly, waiting._

_"Oh you were serious? Is it something I shouldn't know about?" Caleb narrowed his eyes._

_"Not not really. Actually never mind. It is nothing big. My people just helped stop a suspect from getting away." Uziel directed a smug grin at Ziva._

_"Thanks for keeping a lookout for them." Ziva's voice was filled with heartfelt gratitude._

_"Anything for you." He nudged her hand._

_"So now that I am awake, my calls will not be redirected to you anymore. You can finally be rid of Tony and his annoying self. You should thank me." Ziva explained with a grin._

_"Fine, thank you. Are you happy now?" _

_"Yes." Ziva said simply._

_"By the way, you should call your team soon. They are worried. Especially DiNozzo. They called a few times and I stalled." Uziel laughed quietly to himself remembering their calls._

_"Well then, both of you can go away now." She shooed._

_"I refuse."_

_"I didn't even do anything to annoy you. I mean, at least not yet. I've just been sitting here." Caleb crossed his arms._

_"I want to call my team. And I would prefer you two to not listen in." Ziva informed, raising her eyebrows._

_Both men threw smiles at each other._

_"Stop smiling and go already!" She couldn't help but laugh at the way they were acting._

_"I'm going, I'm going. Jeez how do you have the energy to be so pushy?" Caleb mumbled with an up-turn of his lips._

_"Bye." Uziel dragged his farewell. _

_And both men made it out the door before Ziva was tempted to throw a pillow at them._

_She had in her hand her cell phone which Uziel gave her a couple of days after she had awoken. Calming unnecessary nerves, she dialed the number of Tony which she had long memorised as well._

_Three times the phone rang, before the familiar deep voice of one Very Special Anthony DiNozzo answered._

_"DiNozzo."_

_"Uhh...hey Tony."_

_"Ziva?" Tony all but shouted into the phone._

_"Are you trying to make me go deaf?" Ziva joked as she put some distance between her cell phone and her ear._

_"I've been trying to get to you for like two weeks! But this dude kept saying you were busy."_

_"I know, that dude told me. And so I called you as soon as I could."_

_"Who is your friend anyway?" Tony grew just a little possessive._

_"A good friend of mine. But that is not exactly important."_

_"How's your sick friend?"_

_"Sick. I'm trying to find her only sister to take care of her after I return to NCIS in two and a half months." Ziva scratched lightly against the white fabric covering her head and partially her forehead._

_"Oh I hope you find her."_

_"Thank you Tony."_

_"It's good to hear your voice."_

_"Umm...yeah." Now she was getting uncomfortable as she hadn't forgotten what went down between them before._

_How hard she tried, she couldn't forget the accusation in his eyes. It kinda hurt how he had come to the conjecture that she would resort to such childish means to get attention._

_On the other side of the line, Tony could practically feel the unsettlement of his partner. And he knew it was gonna take a whole lot of making up to really win Ziva back and to get onto her good side again._

_"Uhh...you wanna talk to McGee?" Tony suggested awkwardly._

_"Sure."_

_She could hear the distant voices and shuffling._

_"McGee, Ziva wants to talk to you." That was obviously Tony._

_"Yes! My turn, finally." McGee gave a victory cry._

_That made Ziva smile. Nothing had changed in the two weeks away from them so far._

_"Ziva?" His geeky voice sounded over the phone._

_"Hey McGee." Ziva smiled._

_"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Tony's voice has been circling around me too much."_

_Ah this, she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, it made her chuckle. And her chuckle made McGee chuckle._

_As Tony looked on, he felt jealous and left out. The conversation they were having seemed so...comfortable. And he pondered on how long and how he would get Ziva to be comfortable with himself again._

_He sat at his desk, waiting for their phone call to end. McGee had been filling Ziva in on some of the cases they had worked on for the last fifteen minutes. Gibbs was somewhere, just not there._

_Being it just one week after surgery, Ziva couldn't help but give an inopportune yawn._

_"I'm sorry, am I boring you?"_

_"No McGee, I am just tired."_

_"Oh then, you should go take a nap or something."_

_"Yes, I think I will. Thanks for your time. It was good talking to you guys again."_

_"Yeah you too. We'll call you soon. Seriously. Once Abby knows you called, she'll literally flood your phone with calls. I'll hold her back a bit for you." McGee quipped._

_"Aw what a gentleman McGee." Ziva laughed as she joked back._

_"Always at your service."_

_"Okay. Well, send my regards to Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. Bye."_

_"Will do. Bye."_

_And the first phone call of many to come, ended._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Yeap, good times. Since that call, Ziva looked forward to every week as her team would call to check in on her. She talked to everybody, even Gibbs. She talked to Abby the most though, for that happy goth always had new things to tell her every week.

Their phone calls never failed to put her into a good mood. Even Uziel saw the happiness radiating from every pore on her body.

And this didn't just go one way. It went both ways. Over at NCIS, the time left on Ziva's leave was spent less gloomily as well. Gibbs watched as his team brightened up so visibly after every call with her.

The eagerness on their faces as they awaited the regular weekly call was very much apparent. Gibbs had spoken to her on a couple occasions too, and the mere voice of his agent pushed his want of tracking her down.

But he didn't. They all didn't. They respected her privacy. It might have seemed like a weak excuse at the time but they figured that Ziva would have wanted her privacy respected. Time to time he'd drop a hint of wanting know where she was, but she always managed to avoid it. Whether it was intentional or genuine ignorance, Gibbs couldn't tell. He wasn't God. There were just some things he couldn't do.

Cases came and went during those few months. Nothing too big. It was just a few days away till Ziva came back and Tony was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Abby had developed the habit of announcing the number of days left to the exact day Ziva would return. And that number was getting significantly smaller.

That week though, the one just before Ziva returned, Tony and McGee got into just a minor gunfight with their suspect.


	23. Chapter 23

_That week though, the one just before Ziva returned, Tony and McGee got into just a minor gunfight with their suspect._

* * *

><p>The 'showdown' took place at some abandoned factory. The bastard had pulled out a gun on them, waving it around haphazardly. Now he was clearly their perp, not just a suspect anymore. His cocked gun went off a few times, clearly displaying his amateurism for it failed to hit anything.<p>

At the sound of bullets whizzing past him, Tony tried to get a clear shot at the guy. Finally getting the chance, Tony hit him in the shoulder. The yelp of pain and the clattering of a fallen gun sought out the appearance of Tony and McGee who had been taking cover behind the walls.

"Why do they always pull out a gun?" Tony grumbled to McGee as they made their way towards the agonised human.

"Beats me." McGee breathed out a reply.

He took the suspect's gun away and out from his reach while Tony phoned for an ambulance while keeping pressure on the bleeding shoulder of the being on the floor.

"Help is arriving in a few minutes." Tony announced, keeping his phone while his one hand still pushed against the suspect's injured shoulder.

The eyes of the perp shone with fearful rebellion as he tried to get away from Tony. In return, Tony pressed on the injured shoulder just a little harder, causing the youth to squirm in jarring pain.

"I'm saving your life here man. A 'thank you' may be out of the question but it would be nice if you just stayed still." Tony reprimanded sternly.

He received a pained glare in return. But the young man knew better than to fight back anymore. After all, he was barely twenty. Part of him was still largely afraid to die. It was all just one big mistake he regretted making in his life. Finally admitting defeat, he willingly complied.

"So McGee..." Tony tried to make idle talk, eyes on his hands which were on the shoulder that had almost stopped bleeding.

"So Tony..." McGee replied patronisingly as he kept a lookout for the arrival of help.

"I'm just trying to make small talk."

"I can see that."

"Got anything interesting to share?"

"Not really."

"Me neither.

"You know what I'm excited for though?"

"Lemme guess. Probie got a date? No wait, now I don't wanna know."

McGee rolled his eyes. "No. But even if I did, you'd just be jealous."

"Nah I doubt that."

"We're going off topic."

"Right. So, you're excited why?"

"Ziva's coming back in a few days."

Tony held his silence for awhile. Finding his voice, he replied with an insecure laugh. "Oh really? Wow I didn't know that was so soon."

"Seriously Tony? Abby practically does a verbal countdown everyday in the bullpen." McGee said flatly.

"She has?" Tony returned dumbly.

McGee's eyes widened just slightly as a smirk formed when he saw where this was going.

"You're nervous."

"No I'm not. Why would I be nervous?" Tony scoffed in denial.

"Because you don't know how to face her."

"Why Probie-Wan, how insightful of you." Tony bit back snarkily for he knew McGee hit the nail on the head.

"Well I'd take a bet and say she has more or less forgiven you over the course of three months. I mean, she's talking to you right? That means something."

Tony let his eyes drift to the side, reeling in his temporary partner's words. They were somewhat true. In fact, he had started to call Ziva to talk after work almost every day when he was in the confines of his apartment. He was trying to make up for all the time lost when he had forsaken her for another. After her first call, he had plucked up the courage to call her back.

The team didn't know about it. Thus he felt a little more special since he saw it as some sort of secret between the just the two of them. But he didn't really know if she had forgiven him completely. Sure, she had been more accepting of him since the very first awkward call but she didn't exactly say he was forgiven.

The fact that she actually entertained all his calls should mean something right?

"Tony, the ambulance is here." McGee's voice snapped Tony out of his thoughts.

"I'm riding with the suspect." Tony informed, removing his hand from the perp's blood-matted shoulder as two medics brushed past him.

"Okay. We're heading for George Washington. It's nearer. We don't wanna risk an infection though you did a good job stopping the bleeding." The older of the two medics said.

"Fine with me. I'll see you back at NCIS, McGee."

"Sure thing." McGee assured.

With that, McGee left for NCIS while Tony climbed into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

><p>An afternoon at George Washington was fairly busy. While the young felon was having his shoulder checked and stitched up, Tony had some time on his hands. He roamed the halls of the disinfected hospital, eyes landing on different people with different problems of their own.<p>

His mind wandered to Ziva yet again. How was she gonna act around him? Better yet, how was he supposed to act around her? So deep in thought, he almost missed a short glimpse of a bright orange beanie.

Beyond quite a few people who were walking past him, Tony could have sworn he saw Ziva. Her tanned skin, her brown hair which flowed beneath the distinguishable orange beanie. He tried to chase her, knocking into incoming human traffic which earned him a few scowls and curses.

He saw as the familiar figure made a turn, about a few strides away from himself. Unfortunately he ran into nurse, causing her to drop her tray of equipment like gauze and empty syringes. He apologised quickly, helping her in good grace to pick up the fallen objects and raced off thereafter to find his best friend.

But he couldn't.

She was nowhere. It was like she just disappeared into thin air. His whipped his head left and right, turning in circles. Failing to find her once again, he sighed heavily and trudged back to the waiting area for his young perp.

_It's okay. I'll see her in a few days anyway. Besides, what are the odds that she and her friend would be in this hospital?_ Tony thought disappointedly.

But he swore to god, the person he saw was indubitably Ziva. He scrambled to take out his cell phone, pressing on the speed dial he had been using so very frequently for the past few months.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ziva had entered a consultation room where her doctor Caleb was waiting for her.<p>

"Caleb." She greeted warmly.

"Ziva." He returned it cheerfully.

"Judging from your happy disposition I would assume you have something good to tell me?"

"In fact I do. I hereby announce you a free woman. This would be your last follow-up unless anything that makes you uncomfortable crops up." Caleb said, smiling as he leaned back in his seat.

Ziva felt the joy spread throughout her body. She was at last announced to be in a clean bill of health, and she could finally return back to her own apartment. Uziel refused to let her be on her own till their friendly doctor wrote her off as fully healthy.

"Finally. I thought I would never be rid of you." She quipped with a wide grin of her own.

"This doesn't mean you're rid of me. I'll want to hang out, like friends usually do. Right?"

"You are new to this 'friends' thing huh?" Ziva threw a smirk at him.

"Kind of. I haven't had time to make friends ever since I became a doctor. Which is a really long time." Caleb rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Understandable."

"So I'll see you sometime soon?" The doctor stood up with an exhale of breath.

"Definitely." Ziva stood up as well, taking her weird friend into a friendly embrace.

They pulled back after a few seconds, and Caleb put on the brightest smile.

"Well, Ziva. You're finally good to go."

She was thrilled to say the least to finally be able to leave in a clean bill of health, and was already about to head for the door when the shrill ringing of her cell phone stopped her.

"Must be Uziel checking up on me. Typical." Ziva rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, hastily answering the call.

"What?" That was the first thing she said into the cell phone.

"Ziva?" Tony's hesitant voice replied.

Confusion could be read across Ziva's face, bringing it to Caleb's attention. He watched as she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the screen, before placing it beside her ear again.

"Ziva?" He repeated when all he got back was silence.

"Sorry I was not expecting your call."

"Well who else could it be?" Tony joked.

Well damn. Now Ziva understood the joke behind assuming._ Never assume, for it'll make an ass out of you and me._

"Right." Ziva replied calmly.

"See, I called you with a question."

"Which is?"

"Are you...by any chance at George Washington?"

Ziva gave a well practiced appropriate pause before answering convincingly.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"Well, you see. I shot a suspect and we had to go-" Tony laughed in slight embarrassment.

"Who's that? You alright?" Caleb gave a frown of his own to Ziva as he questioned unknowingly at an inopportune time.

Over the phone, Tony stopped talking almost immediately.

"Am I umm...interrupting something?" Tony's voice came about uneasily.

"Not really." Ziva replied as she held up a hand at Caleb.

"I am, aren't I? Sorry about that, uhh...see you next week." Tony bid hurriedly.

With that, the dial tone rang in Ziva's ears. She raised her eyebrows at the peculiar phone call she just had. It was just a little funny to witness a socially awkward Tony.

"So who was that?" Caleb reiterated.

"Just Tony being weird." Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"Will you introduce me to him one day? He sounds like another friend I could use."

"I would be doing you a favour if I did not." She smirked.

"Is he that bad?"

"Sometimes. He...has his moments."

"Do I get to meet him?"

"I have a feeling, a weird feeling that you will meet him soon enough."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I didn't want to hurt Tony! Also thank you in advance, if you're about to press that review button :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_"Do I get to meet him?"_

_"I have a feeling, a weird feeling that you will meet him soon enough."_

* * *

><p>The much sought after day had finally arrived. Ziva was near euphoric to be able to return to work. The boredom in Uziel's house had almost killed her. She woke up extra early, rejoicing in the feel of waking up in her own bed after what seemed like such a long time.<p>

For all the things Uziel did, Ziva felt interminably grateful and swore that she'd do anything for him in return. Not that she wouldn't have before. He even maintained the cleanliness of her apartment for the past three months.

Alas she approached the entrance, relishing in the familiarity of the NCIS building she called home. Breathing in an especially satisfying gulp of air, Ziva walked forward confidently.

The gratifying 'ding' of the elevator caused a twitch on her lips as she stepped inside, fingertips brushing against the cool metal box that was considered Gibbs' own office.

The elevator ride seemed surprisingly short, and she adjusted the orange beanie a little uncomfortably as the metal doors opened slowly. It was still pretty early, and so she was taken by surprise when a worn face appeared right in front of hers.

"Gibbs. What are you doing here so early?" Ziva addressed hesitantly.

The silver fox of a man stood there with an impassive expression for a few seconds, making her worried as to whether he knew about what he wasn't supposed to know, or that he was somehow upset with her.

But those suspicions were cast away instantly as he pulled her into a strong hug right there. Gibbs felt Ziva sigh in relief against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Welcome back kid. Missed you around here." He said into the beanie which covered almost her whole head, relieved that she was back safely in his arms and in one piece.

He knew that he had talked to her on the phone multiple times, but it couldn't beat personally holding her right here right now.

The next thing they knew, they could hear Ziva's name being called down the hall. "Ziva!"

But before she could entangle herself from Gibbs, something ploughed into Ziva's back.

"Hi Abby." Ziva laughed as Abby embraced her from the back, arms wrapping around both Gibbs and herself.

"I slept in the lab last night on purpose so I could see you first thing in the morning!"

"Good to see you too." Ziva said as Gibbs released her, allowing her to turn for a proper Abby hug.

"I missed you so much! We all thought of tracking you down using the GPS signal from your cell phone, but then we thought that it wouldn't be nice invading your privacy like that. But then we thought, what if you were in some sort of trouble somehow? So we almost tried it again. But then Gibbs said-" Abby's rambling was cut off by the smirking leader.

"Abs. Breathe." Gibbs said amusingly.

Abby nodded, and took an exaggerated breath in as she released Ziva from a vice-grip hug.

"Ziva you're here!" An exclaimed voice came about from the elevator.

"McGee." Ziva greeted with a smile as she pulled him into a friendly hug when he neared her.

Pulling back, McGee beamed brightly. "You have no idea how great it is to see you. Now you can take your job back of keeping Tony in check."

"He has been annoying, yes?"

"God yes. Exceptionally."

Ziva laughed at the slight desperation on McGee's face. "That bad?"

"You have no idea. He groans a lot, he whines a lot, he complains more, and he doesn't really listen to what he's saying. Need I go on? Did I mention that he groans a lot?"

"No I don't." The deep voice came.

They all turned their heads to see Tony walking towards the bullpen.

"Wait so how's your friend?" McGee interrupted.

"She's with her sister. Waiting for the inevitable end to come." Ziva lied, hopefully for the last time as she forced sadness into her voice.

"Sorry."

"It's okay McGee. Death happens all the time."

But then Ziva frowned.

"You are very early Tony." She mused suddenly as Tony sidled up beside McGee, checking her watch for the time.

"I know." Tony answered with a tinge of nervousness.

It had been months since he saw her. Sure he talked to her on the phone almost every day. But face-to-face communication was a totally different thing altogether. Plus the phone call he gave her the other day at the hospital, he didn't really know how to act around her.

"In fact, you are all particularly early."

"Not me, I never left." Abby stated happily.

"Guess we wanted to see you first thing in the morning." Tony laughed tensely.

This time, Ziva regarded Tony with the most intense look that made the rest uncomfortable. Her eyes smouldered with something nobody present could identify.

"Nutterbutter time." McGee muttered, pulling Abby by the arm as he passed her.

Gibbs knew they had issues, and thought it best to let the partners have some time alone. So he left discreetly.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat painstakingly. He bravely held the heavy gaze Ziva directed at him, but any longer and he would have been tempted to break that eye contact.

He walked closer to her daringly but cleared his throat weakly.

"Uh hi." His voice came out surprisingly squeaky.

"Hi." Ziva replied, lips itching to break into a grin.

She was reveling in the fact that she managed to make Tony so uneasy. Let bygones be bygones though, as an adage said. She didn't blame Tony anymore. And after a health scare, she cherished the people around her even more.

"So umm...welcome back?" He said sheepishly, opening his arms and hoping it wasn't a futile attempt.

She just had to take one step. One step to give him the hug she owed him from three months before. Tony hoped that she would take the step.

"This is the part where we hug, just so you know." He quipped tersely.

Ziva let out a chuckle, shaking her head and walked herself into his outstretched arms. She heard him sigh, probably in relief, as he too wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly.

"Am I allowed to say that I missed you?" Tony murmured.

"Yup."

"Okay. I missed you. A lot."

"Missed you too Tony."

"Really?" He sounded just like an eager child.

"No."

"Wha-" He stiffened slightly.

"Just kidding." She slapped his back.

"Good to know it's not just me." He laughed, chest heaving.

"Nope it is not."

"So, we cool?" Tony asked similarly like he did long before.

"We have been cool for a long time Tony."

Ziva gave Tony's torso one last assuring squeeze as she finally pulled away from him, beaming with colour.

"Ah, it feels good to be back." She put her hands on her hips.

"And it feels good to have you back, partner. McGee was...meh." Tony made a face.

"I think McGee was exceptional, having had to put up with you." She smirked playfully.

"I've been a good boy." Tony defended.

"I bet." Ziva said patronisingly as she fell into the familiarity of her seat.

"All lies." McGee piped up as he walked back into the bullpen, indeed with a Nutterbutter at hand.

"What's that supposed to mean, McTattle-Tale?" Tony sent a small glare towards McGee.

"He whines. He groans. Wait, I already said that. Oh! I got another one. He rarely finishes his paperwork. I do it for him, because he's always busy rambling about how he can't seem to stop thinki-"

"Okay enough, I think she gets the point. You're my knight in shining armour." Tony smiled tightly, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, fair maiden." McGee smiled back sweetly in sheer mock.

Ziva sat there, taking in the typical banter and interaction of the team with a genuine smile plastered on her face. It was far more beyond great to be back.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY she's back! And hopefully staying...THANK YOU for the reviews as always :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_Ziva sat there, taking in the typical banter and interaction of the team with a genuine smile plastered on her face. It was far more beyond great to be back._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day rolled by fairly quickly. She caught up on their current case, something about bomb hoaxes that was somehow linked to somebody in the Navy. She embraced the feeling of working on cases once again, reveling in the joy of having the case run down in order for her to comprehend.<p>

Tony was exhilarated to say the least. Things had gone even better than what he had prepared himself for. Oh praise the lord for someone with a heart like Ziva's. She was one hell of a person. He stared at her throughout the day, when she wasn't looking. The joy on her face just by being back here with them brought radiating warmth to his chest.

She caught him staring a number of times though, after which she sent back amused looks. In return he'd shrug his shoulders innocently.

The time to knock-off from work had come, too fast in Tony's opinion. He'd have to wait one whole night before laying his protective eyes on his partner again. He was reluctant to have her out of sight.

He was surprised when she left for home on time, something she rarely did before. This piqued Tony's curiosity very much so. Giving her a leeway of fifteen minutes, he bid a hasty goodbye to the rest of the team before setting off for Ziva's house.

_Huh, Ziva's house._ He hadn't been there for three months because she hadn't been there for three months.

Pulling up by the sidewalk, Tony cut the engine as he came out of his car and came to lean against it. He peered up at Ziva's apartment through squinted eyes, receiving a perfect view of her front door. Exhaling a single puff of air for courage, Tony started towards the elevator inside the building when something caught his eye.

He saw the back of someone. A man, A man who was knocking on Ziva's door.

He frowned, redefining the lines on his forehead. He watched closely as Ziva opened the door with a twinkling smile on her face, greeting the mystery guy with a peck on the cheek.

Damn, all Tony could see was the guy's back. Well he'd work with whatever he had and had the image of Mystery Guy's back committed to memory. He didn't realise he had fisted his pants, creases now marring its previous neatness. He couldn't help the pang of disappointment he felt inside, even though there was nothing to be confirmed from what he just saw.

People greeted other people with pecks on the cheek all the time. All the time. There was nothing to be upset about. Clenching his jaw subconsciously, he got back into his car and drove home. He was annoyed at the thought of someone whom he didn't know, or rather someone that Ziva had conveniently failed to tell him about, was spending time with her. Instead of him. That was his partner. _His partner!_

But he trusted her.

The jealousy was just clouding his judgement._ Jealousy_…now where did that come from? Ultimately giving her the benefit of the doubt, he let the matter slide. About those inopportune feelings, he'd explore them some other time. He just appreciated the fact that Ziva was back in his life.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" A perky voice greeted the ears of McGee.<p>

A smile promptly fell upon his lips. It never failed to amaze him how nice it was to hear the voice of his Israeli friend. This just went to show how important she was in every person's life she of which she was involved in, especially the teams'.

"Morning Ziva. Pumped for the day?" McGee asked politely with the same smile.

"You bet. I am ready to work, even more than yesterday. You have no idea what three months of no work can do to a person." Ziva explained animatedly.

"What three months of no work can do to whom?" Tony piped up as he strolled into the bullpen like usual.

He looked at both the more early-coming agents expectantly.

"What are we talking about?"

"Just about how excited Ziva is to be back on the job." McGee shrugged.

"Yes that much is pretty obvious." Tony hummed, replaying in his head the child-like excitement Ziva displayed at work yesterday.

"It sounds sadistic, but I hope we get to go out on the field today. I miss it." Ziva said sheepishly.

"Speaking of missing, where did you go off to so quickly yesterday? You actually left on time." Tony asked, trying to pass it off as a random question.

If Ziva was surprise by his question, she didn't show it. She didn't think that anyone would notice. Well, she received a text from Uziel saying that he had taken the liberty of letting himself into her apartment, and was awaiting her return straight after work so he could check on her.

She remembered shaking her head slightly when she read the text. Another typical Uziel gesture. True to his word, Ziva found him lounging on her couch with his legs propped up on the table before him like he owned the place. The surprise of her evening was a friendly 'doctor's' visit from Caleb though, whom she kindly received impromptu since Uziel had also taken it upon himself to invite the lonely guy over for dinner without telling her.

"Did I really leave on time? I think your watch is a little bit behind time." Ziva expertly brushed off.

Tony frowned in return. Was that so? He pulled back his sleeve slightly to check the time on his watch when Gibbs appeared from some unknown place yet again.

"Another bomb claim from an anonymous caller."

"Can I go Gibbs? Please let me go." Ziva shot out from her seat she occupied not seconds ago like a pre-school kid eager to answer a question.

Gibbs looked at her in contemplation. Honestly, she was the best bet they would have if there was really even a bomb there to begin with. Nonetheless he hoped it was just another hoax. He wasn't really thrilled in having his agents being involved in explosions anytime soon.

"DiNozzo, take David to check it out. I'll get McGee to send you the exact address of the place." Gibbs decided.

"On it boss!" Tony answered enthusiastically, ushering his partner towards the lift.

DiNozzo and David were back in business!

* * *

><p>"Although I can swear that my breakfast is somewhere in between my throat and my stomach, I actually missed your crazy driving." Tony stepped out of the car looking a little green.<p>

"You miss everything Tony." Ziva emitted a short laugh as she came around to give him a soft rub on his back.

"Yeah? They're things worth missing." He flashed a sincere smile at her, at which she smiled back with a real smile of her own.

"Well what do we have here? The typical 'bomb in the warehouse' scenario." Tony spoke as he stopped at the entrance of a relatively small warehouse.

"How many hoaxes have we gotten?" Ziva figured it had to be quite a number for him to sound so nonchalant about bombs.

"A lot, I can't remember. But I do remember having to check out every one of them. Always nothing."

"No harm checking another." Ziva added thereafter, as she picked the lock to the entrance.

Both agents walked in, still minding to be cautious.

"Well, there's barely anything here." Tony stated the facts.

"Search the place more closely. You can never be too careful." Ziva advised, having had too many unwanted experiences with bombs.

The perimeter of the warehouse they were in wasn't that big at all. The warehouse looked fairly empty at first glance to be honest. But it was always better to be thorough in their search. Ziva just knew somehow that things were never simple.

Eyes scanned the place. Their gazes swept across the top of the wooden table in the middle, as well as the few chairs scattered randomly about the small-scale warehouse. Boxes were stacked to a towering height along the walls. Every crack and every cranny, they searched for something.

But nope, nothing.

"There's nothing, I told you so. Can we go back already? There's a reason why they're called bomb 'hoaxes' you know?" Tony suggested.

"No, I want to keep looking. Nothing is ever that simple." Ziva explained as she continued scouring the entire place inch by inch.

"Well do what you want then, me and my unstable stomach contents shall wait for you and sit right...here." Tony informed, as he sat down on one of the chairs.

And he heard a beep.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have exams for the whole week, farewell for a while :) Wish me luck!<strong>

**And as always, thank you all for the reviews. You've made me a very happy kid :P**


	26. Chapter 26

_"No, I want to keep looking. Nothing is ever that simple." Ziva explained as she continued scouring the entire place inch by inch._

_"Well do what you want then, me and my unstable stomach contents shall wait for you and sit right...here." Tony informed, as he sat down on one of the chairs._

_And he heard a beep._

* * *

><p>And several beeps after that continuously.<p>

He froze. Not a muscle on his body moved as his eyes widened with unhidden shock.

"Do not move Tony!" He heard Ziva's voice nearing him as he found the strength to look up.

"Not a problem there, I'm kinda in a bit of a shock." Tony joked hoarsely.

Ziva sprinted from across the small warehouse right to where Tony had sat down. She too had heard that all too familiar beeping sound. As she rushed over, she wished she had heard wrongly.

"I am going to look under the chair. Try not to move first." Ziva adviced as she got down on her knees and took a look under the chair.

Shit.

She inhaled sharply. Looking right back at her were red luminous numbers, and they were getting lesser by the second. So this was what the suspect had left them.

00:03:55

They had barely four minutes. Ziva swiftly stood back up, a grave expression on her face.

"It's a bomb huh? Damn, the one time that it isn't a hoax…" Tony asked, his airway tightening in anticipation.

"Yes. I do not know if it is a pressure bomb. So do not shift. I will call for help." Ziva replied in a breath as she pulled out her cell phone.

"No reception. How is yours?" Ziva frowned as she found herself unable to contact help.

Tony precariously retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, only to find that it wasn't working as well.

"Dammit mine's not working either." Tony clenched his jaw, a trail of perspiration visible down the side of his face.

"Someone must have installed a device to mess with our phones…Not that it matters though, because we do not have much time left either." Ziva concluded as she exhaled very slowly.

Silence ensued as both partners looked into each other's eyes. Fear, yet as well as resilience could be identified in those orbs.

"Go." He ordered with a slight hurry in his voice.

Ziva scrunched her face up in refusal.

"No. I will not leave you here. You are my partner."

"It's better if just one person dies. You shouldn't need to be here. I can take it alone."

"Never going to happen Tony."

"As senior field agent, I'm ordering you to go."

"And since when was I a firm follower of your orders?"

But the more Tony thought about it, the more restless he got.

"No no no, you know what? Go. Get out. Just leave me and go." Tony spoke his mind frantically.

Every second passing by was precious.

"I am not going anywhere."

"This is a bad idea. Just go, please." Tony pleaded.

He felt like he had caused Ziva enough pain. He didn't want to add on to that. He _owed _her this.

"I will not just abandon you Tony!" Ziva got frustrated as she replied angrily.

Why couldn't he just get it through his thick skull that she wasn't going to leave him?

"We're gonna die together you know right?" Tony sighed, his efforts to get Ziva out turning up futile.

"Not if I disarm the bomb."

"You think you can disarm it?" Tony was ready to take a gamble if she was.

"I will try my best." Ziva gave him a firm answer, a smile to reassure him forming on her lips.

She flashed out one of her knives and got flat on her back as she attempted to get to the inside of the bomb where all the wirings were.

Tony saw the gleam off the sharpened edge of Ziva's knife, and with all his faith he prayed.

He prayed that today wouldn't be the day that they both died.

Tony gently closed his eyes as he felt Ziva tampering with the bomb directly beneath him, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat as he left it all to Fate. And Ziva.

And while she was busy with disarming the bomb, Tony thought about what had happened for the past few months. A hectic past few months. Relationships were made and ruined, while friendships were strained but yet still intact.

"Hey Ziva?" Tony called out, now looking down at whatever part of her that stuck out from under the chair.

"Yes?" She answered, concentrating on the tip of her knife which was scratching the surface of the contraption.

"Just so you know, there's no one I'd rather be with when I die. And I'm sorry if you die trying to save me because I was so stupid to sit on this chair."

Ziva could hear the guilt and slight tremor in his voice.

"There is nobody I would rather be with too Tony." She replied, reaching out with one hand to squeeze his leg as assuring as she could.

"That's comforting to know. Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?" Tony continued talking as per normal.

"Nope." Ziva kept her tone strong as she worked on the bomb.

"Well I'm telling you now. I need you to know that. Just in case we really do die today."

"You are my best friend too Tony."

"I am?"

"For a long time now."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.

Ziva was there. With a soft click, she removed part of the outer casing which then revealed three wires. Red, blue and yellow.

"This bomb is not professionally made. I cannot disarm it like usual."

"See? All the more you should go." Tony shot back, finding his argument yet again valid.

"I am staying. Now I am going to cut one of the wires. I can do this. Just trust me."

"Godammit Ziva, can you just listen to me for once and go?"

"We have been in worse situations Tony. And we are still here, are we not?"

Ziva kept the conversation going. It was one of the best ways she could think of distracting Tony.

"Exactly! What if this time it's different? I don't want you to stick around and find out."

"You are going to be fine."

"That's not enough. Both of us would have been fine if I didn't sit on this damn chair."

"I do not blame you Tony. Things happen."

"I'm so sorry." Tony's voice quivered as it cracked towards the end.

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

"Killing you isn't enough?"

"_We_ are going to be fine." She insisted with a level voice.

As for Tony, he suddenly felt like he had a lot to apologise for if his life were to end in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for killing Rivkin. I'm sorry for leaving you in Israel. I'm sorry it took me so long to get you back. I'm sorr-"

"We've gone through this. Rivkin was not who I thought he was. And I chose to stay of my own accord. But even after what I did, you still came. I should be the sorry one." Ziva tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand, apparently much affected by the direction of the conversation.

"I'll always come for you, don't doubt that."

Ziva hummed in response, fingers still going over the three coloured wires with agility.

"I'm sorry I neglected you those few months ago. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you for even just a second…And I'm sorry I never told you that I car-"

00:01:27

"Thank God." The relieved female voice interrupted his incoherent blabbering.

Tony's facial muscles just tensed a bit when realisation dawned upon him that the incessant beeping in the background had ceased.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA ALL IS FINE...for now. I'm back from a week of exams and I've survived :P Hope everyone has been well. <strong>

**In the meantime, go watch The Amazing Spiderman. It's quite good, the acting is pretty good, but I'll always like the Avengers more though. And I'd choose NCIS over that hehe :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_00:01:27_

_"Thank God." The relieved female voice interrupted his incoherent blabbering._

_Tony's facial muscles just tensed a bit when realisation dawned upon him that the incessant beeping in the background had ceased._

* * *

><p>"Ziva?" He questioned.<p>

"I cut it. I cut the wire and the timer stopped." Her hands fell to the floor with ease, knife still in grasp.

"What, when?" Confusion was evident in his eyes.

"When you were busy rambling." She let out an audible sigh of relief momentarily after.

Her fingers were trembling slightly from the rush of blood through them.

"Oh." Tony couldn't help but feel just a tinge of disappointment.

Was she even listening to him?

"You can stand up Tony." Ziva informed as she tried to wriggle her way out from under the chair.

The shock was wearing off slowly as Tony numbly jumped off the seat quickly as if he had been sitting on some hot stove. But then he heard something that made his heart skip a beat as his stomach fell.

The beeping started all over again.

His eyes flashed to Ziva's being on the floor, befuddlement and horror apparent in his expression. Ziva on the other hand had heard the beeping almost instantly, gaze turning intently onto the timer straightaway.

Her eyes flew wide at the sight of the red numbers counting down nearly four times as fast as before while her fingers scrambled to connect the exposed copper wires back together again.

00:01:02

The timer slowed down to its original pace as the copper parts came into contact with each other as Ziva held the two ends in place.

"What's happening Ziva?" Tony rushed to her side, dropping to his knees and got his stomach flat on the floor to see for himself.

"This is a shrapnel bomb. When I cut the red wire, the main timer temporarily stopped. But once you moved, the standby detonator got triggered."

"Now what?" Tony asked, afraid to know her answer.

"I do not think there is time for me to remove the standby detonator. So now...you go." She said it clearly yet a tad hesitant, unable to meet the depths of his eyes.

"No. If I leave, you leave. Either we stay behind together or we go together." Tony argued, the lump in his throat getting more uncomfortable by the second.

His palms were sweaty, as a rare sense of nervousness washed over him. He awaited Ziva's answer anxiously, his silent desperate pleas radiating just from his being. He only recently got her back and he wasn't about to let her go. He would never be ready to let her go.

And then, he saw the significant shift in Ziva's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Her eyes turned to bear into his soul.

"With all my heart." Tony's eyes softened.

Ziva sent back an endearing smile for about two seconds, letting the emotions she always hid be conveyed through that smile.

"I was listening the whole time by the way, just so you know. So thank you." Her voice came out strained this time.

Before Tony could react though,she went into a commanding mode.

"Okay, here is what we do. On the count of three, run. Run as fast as you can, and do not look back. Count from one to eight in your head, and just jump. Do you understand me?" Ziva gave Tony an assertive look.

"Yeah I got it. We can do this. You'll be right behind me right?" Tony asked insecurely.

"Right behind you." Ziva nodded.

"You ready?"

"Never better." Ziva quipped weakly.

00:00:34

"Here we go."

"Three." She started off.

"Two." Tony echoed after.

"One."

And Tony spun around as fast as he could, sprinting for the exit all the way like a bat out of hell.

He would meet Ziva outside. Ziva would be right behind him. He just knew it. And he started counting in his head.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Ziva watched Tony run for his life as her fingers still remained in contact with the wire, giving Tony around an extra three to four seconds to escape.

00:00:20

At that pivotal moment, Ziva let go and made a mad dash over the table.

_Four._

_Five. _

_Six._

She flipped it over herself as she slid across it, hoping it would help absorb some of the impact that she knew was ineluctable.

_Seven._

There was absolutely no chance that she'd get out of this unscathed. She just hoped she'd still be alive.

_Eight._

The bomb went off.

The deafening and ear-splitting explosion couldn't have been mistaken for anything else.

On the cue of eight Tony jumped, coinciding with the moment where he could hear the explosion behind him as he brought his arms towards his head protectively. The impact propelled him forward and into the air. He felt light as he went air-borne for a little bit, before coming to an abrupt landing on the solid floor.

His ears were ringing. His vision was fading. His head hurt. Everything was a blur. He could vaguely feel debris being hurled over and right above him, smaller-sized ones occasionally dropping onto his back. But before he could comprehend everything that had just happened, what seemed like interminable darkness engulfed him wholly.

The last thought he had going about in his mind - Did Ziva get out in time?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I did tell you she was safe didn't I? But I distinctly remember saying 'for now'.<strong>

**I got some of my results back. Failed math like usual. But anyways, thank you all for the awesome reviews :D I read every single one of 'em and I'm really grateful :')**


	28. Chapter 28

_The last thought he had going about in his mind - Did Ziva get out in time?_

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to his mind was why his head hurt so much. It wasn't excruciating per se, but it was enough. His eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids, slowly gathering the strength to open them to reveal green orbs. With a low groan, his forehead scrunched in protest as he cracked his eyes open slightly.<p>

God the light...The light was blinding. All he could see was white. His eyes closed again, but this time there was a voice calling his name.

"Tony."

He tried opening those eyes again, and this time in place of the light he saw the worried face of McGee. Tony squeezed his eyes shut once more to fight off waves of pain in his head, before blinking rapidly as he focused on his fellow agent's face.

Tony brought his hand up to touch the bandage which was wrapped across his forehead and around his head as he finally croaked out.

"Is this heaven? I know it's supposed to be sunny up here but this is way too bright."

McGee heaved a sigh of relief, even though the doctors had already said that the man was going to be fine. He helped Tony sit up slowly in the hospital bed, explaining "You're in the hospital. The doctors said you had a concussion. You've been knocked out for a day."

Tony took a while to wrap his disorientated mind over the fact that he was in the hospital. As McGee poured him a glass of water for his dry throat, he noticed the absence of almost everyone else. More significantly, a certain someone. This time, it didn't take even a second for his head to formulate the many questions that invaded his mind.

"What happened to Ziva? Sh-she was in the explosion too. She said she'd be right behind me. Where is she?" He asked suddenly, his voice strained and rushed.

"Have some water Tony." McGee advised weakly, his face giving away just about everything.

"Answer the question." Tony had a pleading edge to his voice.

"Your throat must be dry." McGee was buying time.

"Screw the water, screw my throat. I need to know what the hell happened to my partner!" Tony exclaimed angrily, his throat starting to irritate as he coughed.

Okay, that wasn't doing anything for his headache. What would help though, was if McGee answered his damn question.

"Tell me what happened, and damn well tell me now!" Tony's voice was threateningly low.

McGee couldn't stand to look the senior field agent in his eyes. Instead he just stood there with an apologetic face, eyes on the glass of water still nervously held in his hands.

"Say something. Please." Tony whispered hoarsely, his mind already fearing for the worst.

McGee's eyes flew in response to the broken voice of his co-worker and friend. How the hell was he gonna break the news now? He hated to see Tony like this, and he never wanted to hear that broken voice again if he ever had the choice.

Like a life saviour though, Gibbs swung the door open at that particular moment. The two agents had their attention on their boss instantly.

"How you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned softly.

At this, Tony's face dropped even further than he thought it could go. If Gibbs was being affectionate towards him, shit had definitely hit the ceiling.

"McGee wouldn't tell me what happened to Ziva, Boss." Tony's voice clearly displayed how lugubrious he was feeling.

"She's alive."

Tony swore he almost blacked out when the words came out of Gibbs' mouth. She was still breathing.

"Thank god." The senior field agent exhaled shakily, smiling just slightly.

Gibbs looked back at him pointedly, but it dissolved into slight sympathy and that's when Tony wished he didn't see Gibbs in the first place. He was just confirming his fears. Tony's face was one of pure fear now.

"It's not that simple, is it? Ziva once said that things are never that simple. Tell me...Gibbs." He choked out, afraid now more than ever about getting an answer.

Gibbs sighed. A heavy, heavy sigh. Some god up there sure did have impeccable timing. This had to happen, just a day after he got the person closest to a daughter he had, back. This was some cruel sick joke their makers were playing.

"Tell me!" Tony hit the bed agitatedly, panicking at all the answers he _wasn't_ getting.

"C'mon DiNozzo, I'll take you to her."

* * *

><p>"Oh god. What have I done?" Tony had his hands in his hair as his eyes fell upon the figure lying in the ICU.<p>

If he wasn't already sitting in a wheelchair right now, he had no doubt he would have collapsed to the ground with no feeling in his...anywhere. McGee was right beside him, with one hand on his shoulder as a form of support. Gibbs was directly behind him, manning the wheelchair.

Upon Tony's audible comment, the two familiar figures standing by the glass panel turned around promptly. Abby and Ducky had somber faces on.

"Tony! You're awake!" The usual happy goth had long vanished, replaced by a teary-eyed one that hugged Tony the best she could from that angle.

He didn't hug back.

"What...what happened to Ziva?" Tony forced out as Abby still clung onto him, arms linked behind his neck.

He heard Abby sniffle before she pulled out of the hug, drifting back to hook her arm through Ducky's. It had to be something huge, because it was the first time he's heard Abby so silent.

"The doctors said that forty percent of her skin was scorched. Her bullae were punctured by shock waves. Air also entered her blood vessels and then her brain, thus she's in a coma. Her condition is still critical." Ducky, ever the doctor, explained with sadness in his voice.

"This- this isn't possible." Tony shook his head unbelievingly.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings peepz! Been scrolling down some NCIS tumblr threads and saw some spoilers! Now I really really can't wait for Season 10 :D Tell me I ain't alone!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

_"The doctors said that forty percent of her skin was scorched. Her bullae were punctured by shock waves. Air also entered her blood vessels and then her brain, thus she's in a coma. Her condition is still critical." Ducky, ever the doctor, explained with sadness in his voice._

_"This- this isn't possible." Tony shook his head unbelievingly._

* * *

><p>"I know that it is hard to accept, Anthony. But it did happen." Ducky offered as wisely as always.<p>

"Did you catch the guy who did this to Ziva? Oh wait…that would be me." Tony gritted his teeth as he growled sarcastically.

"Don't do this DiNozzo," Gibbs warned from behind.

"The man behind the whole bomb thing came to us, actually. He came to NCIS to turn himself in. That sick arrogant bastard waltzed in about twenty minutes after you left. We got to the warehouse along with the ambulances and bomb squad in time to see the place blow up." McGee spat in distaste.

_**Flashback**_

_His fingers tapped impatiently against the rough denim fabric of his jeans, waiting for the elevator to rise up and reveal the bullpen. Level 2, wasn't it? He hoped he hadn't gotten the level wrong from the reception desk. _

_Once the rumbling of the elevator descended to a halt, the doors slid open moments after. The loud mumbling hit his ears within seconds, taking in all the buzz. Dead Petty Officer Lucas Bryant. Legal rights. Something about some creepy, predator-like woman from Polygraph. Not enough Caf-Pow for the forensic goth. _

_He smirked. _

_So much bustle, so much blithe in the office, and nobody acknowledged the presence of this unusual visitor. Soon, they would stop dead in their tracks, maybe even some beautiful blondes and brunettes falling into their seats, when they comprehended the news. How much grief, how much havoc. How the activity running under this vicinity would pause in silence for a moment before agents worked into disorganisation and burned the building down. Nobody would have guessed. _

_Fear, most of the time, was his trophy. Shining nice and bright in his secret cabinet, he could stare at it all day. It was always fun to poke at people's minds, screw them all over and watch the future develop into present. It never failed to work like that, he was almost getting desensitised from the all that fun. But he played different today. He wasn't going to run away, he was going to run right into-_

_"Agent Gibbs."_

_The silver-haired man stopped right in his tracks and did a heel spin to meet his visitor. There truly was something about Gibbs' glare that chilled a warrior to his bone. It did live up to its name, didn't it? The man wasn't fazed by this cool hostility, however. _

_Actually, he kind of had a twinkle in his eye. Oh, how amazing it would be when the look in the eyes of the Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned from pride to fear. That one second drop, what a thrill. _

"_Hey boss uh-" The geeky agent clamped his mouth shut as Gibbs raised his hand to stop him. _

_Agent McGee stopped right beside his mighty boss. Seemed like he decided to join the party. Hooray, the more the merrier. _

_Gibbs cocked a brow. "Who are you?" _

_"Funny you should ask. I'm the guy who's about to kill two of your agents in ten minutes…give or take." A wry grin took its place. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

"But he wasn't successful. I'm still here and Ziva's- still...there." Tony told himself, his voice faltering towards the end as his gaze landed on his partner once more.

She looked like a breathing mummy. She had an oxygen mask over her face, which was only slightly burned while the rest of her up till what the eye could see was wrapped in white gauze or bandages. She was tucked under a blanket from the chest down, and Tony found that he really didn't want to know how much of her was bandaged under those thick covers.

By her bedside, the machine that reflected activity in her brain and heart stood guard, providing Tony at least some sort of comfort to see moving lines on them that signified her actual existence in the wourld of the living. He was snapped out of his self-induced though when an accented voice called for him.

"Tony DiNozzo. I am glad to see you are okay." The deep voice was close.

Tony turned his head slowly, meeting the eyes of a man he had only seen once before.

"Uziel...Lazar?" Tony frowned.

"That would be me."

"He's been here since the start." Abby added.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I am Ziva's medical proxy." Uziel answered simply, looking at Tony and then at the rest of the company.

He had already told the real story, the whole story to them while Tony was unconscious. They were upset at first, but they understood and were cool about it, luckily. They were quite welcoming to Caleb Relich as well, who had rushed down upon hearing the news to offer his services.

On the other hand, Tony was getting increasingly confused. The last he checked, Gibbs and he were Ziva's medical proxies.

"Since when?" The agent enquired, perplexed.

"This...is going to be a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Tony chuckled humourlessly, the fake smile vanishing as fast as it appeared

Uziel sighed. "Come, let us go to a corner. I have already told the others the whole story when I met them here yesterday."

"Sure. If you don't mind pushing me there."

Uziel readily took the place of Gibbs behind the handles of Tony's wheelchair, wheeling him to one corner away from the mini crowd. He angled Tony's wheelchair towards himself as he took a seat on one of the hard plastic chairs at the end.

"Okay. Three months ago, Ziva came to find me. She said there was something wrong with her, and so I went to George Washington with her to find out what was wrong."

"She didn't have a sick friend?" Tony was thoroughly taken by surprise, since she made it so convincing.

"No, she made that up because she needed an excuse to take a long leave. She did not want you guys to know."

"Know what?"

"Turns out she had a benign brain tumour which needed to be removed. Which accounted for her strange behaviour or reactions previously."

"A brain tumour?" Tony raised his voice in anger, gathering dirty looks from hospital personnel.

"A frickin brain tumour?" He repeated himself, this time in a harsh whisper.

Tony had his face buried in his hands now, palms pressed against his cheeks in utter shame. How the hell did he not notice his own partner having consistently strange symptoms the whole time? If only he paid more attention. But the more he thought about it, the more everything fell into place.

"Everything makes sense now. Even the part where this dude kept picking up my calls." Tony mused quietly.

"That 'dude' is me. She asked me to stall. So I stalled. That suspect that ran into the woods? One of my men knocked him out for you. Ziva asked me to look over the team. I did. Every single one of you."

"I knew that technique looked familiar."

But it took a few more seconds for the weight of the truth to fully crash down on Tony.

"Why didn't she tell us about something that big!" Tony remembered to keep his voice down but his whisper came out rough against his sore throat.

"She did not want you to worry, nor did she want to be a burden." Uziel's eyes softened.

"I don't care if she's a burden. We're her family, we're supposed to worry!" Tony smashed his clenched fists onto his armrests roughly.

"Easy DiNozzo." Uziel soothed.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't have the right to be upset." Tony rubbed his face with one tired hand, his head starting to pulsate painfully.

This was quite a lot to take in for a guy who just woke up from a concussion.

"How did Gibbs and the others take it?" Tony asked with his face still hidden.

"Like you. Upset at first, acceptance after."

"Thank you for telling me...us, about it."

"You have the right to know. Although if there is someone you want to thank, thank that man. He was her doctor. He removed the tumour." Uziel pointed towards another corner, where two doctors were conversing, one of which had his back towards them.

That...was a very familiar back.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings peepz I come in peace. HAHA oh gosh September25 is getting nearer. Wake me up, when September 25 comes~ Cookie-Stories helped me loads in this one, check her out she writes even better than I do<strong>!


	30. Chapter 30

_"You have the right to know. Although if there is someone you want to thank, thank that man. He was her doctor. He removed the tumour." Uziel pointed towards another corner, where two doctors were conversing, one of which had his back towards them._

_That...was a very familiar back._

* * *

><p>"By any chance, did that doctor drop by Ziva's house the evening before all this happened?" Tony couldn't help but ask.<p>

"Yes, I was there. I invited him. He is also our friend, besides being Ziva's doctor. How do you know of this?"

"I saw him at Ziva's door. I wanted to check up on Ziva...you know, call it being a protective partner."

"I can see why Ziva is fond of you. And the rest of her NCIS team." Uziel smiled genuinely.

"I'm sorry I did this to Ziva. I sat on the chair, I triggered the bomb." Tony claimed, hanging his head in guilt and fiddling with the hem of his hospital gown.

"It happens DiNozzo. In Mossad, we have seen our share of bombs." Uziel comforted, patting the guilt-ridden man lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Uziel, I've spoken with the head of neuro here and-" Caleb stopped when he saw there was extra company.

"This is Ziva's doctor. Top neurologist from George Washington." Uziel introduced.

The doctor extended a hand, of which Tony took a firm grasp and shook it.

"Caleb Relich. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"The 'Tony' that Ziva talks about all the time?" Caleb asked Uziel, who just nodded with a sad knowing smile.

"Wha- she talks about me?" Shock was just written blatantly all over Tony's face.

"A lot. Though, I'd prefer if it wasn't under such circumstances that I got to meet you." The doctor offered grimly.

Looks like Ziva's gut feeling was right. Caleb did meet Tony sooner than expected.

"Me too."

"I swear on my career, I will do my best on her surgery. I've done it once, I can do it again." Caleb looked firmly into the green eyes of Tony's.

"What's she to you?" Tony blurted out in response.

It was highly inappropriate but Uziel smirked slightly, which went unnoticed by the unfocused agent. Caleb however, had to bite back that smirk, his lips twitching.

"She's my patient, and my friend."

Well, that did improve Tony's mood a little. For some reason. But he remembered that his carelessness had almost caused his partner her life, and any relief or any slightest hint of happiness vanished.

"Gibbs!" An authoritative voice called out, garnering attention from everyone.

Uziel stood up, wheeling Tony back to where the others were along with Caleb close behind.

"I need answers, Leon." Gibbs demanded quietly.

"And I have some for you. This is the leader of the EOD team that handled the bomb." Vance introduced a tanned and well-built man in uniform whose tired eyes looked like they had seen many horrors before.

"I'm Samuel Anderson, sir." The clear voice cut through the air.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs responded.

"Uhh…alright then. Okay, my team managed to retrieve the remains of the bomb. We found that it wasn't round in shape, so it was only focused in one point or direction." His clear voice cutting through the air.

"Does that mean the magnitude and damage caused was relatively smaller in other directions?" McGee probed with a worried frown on his forehead.

"Yes, and that's why the bomb itself wasn't blown into pieces. My people managed to reassemble the bomb, and it was confirmed to be a shrapnel bomb." The military-trained voice explained.

Everyone was silent, wordlessly urging the team leader to continue.

"Shrapnel bombs cannot be dismantled. Once the wire is cut there is no doubt the standby detonator would be triggered immediately."

"That's exactly what Ziva said." Tony mumbled loud enough for all of them to hear.

"The countdown on the standby detonator would supposedly go four times faster after that." Anders concluded.

Abby was tearing again with Ducky and McGee by each of her sides, both trying in vain to comfort her as their minds were plagued now with troubling knowledge.

Tony seemed to be really deep in thought. Gibbs, who was standing the closest, could barely make out the inaudible mutterings that were made under his breath.

Out of the blue, Tony stiffened and cleared his throat.

"Boss, could you maybe umm...push me back to my room?" Tony caught himself before his voice could betray his inner raging emotions.

Gibbs though, could hear the hidden plea behind his words. In fact, in true honesty everybody could. Obliging to his agent's request, he had his hands back on the handles of his wheelchair as Uziel backed away.

"Thanks boss."

The journey back to Tony's room was a horribly uncomfortable and silent one. Tony couldn't stand being with the rest back at Ziva's ICU area. The atmosphere, the feelings...they were too overwhelming.

Entering the room and after being pushed nearer to the bed, Tony stood up unstably and collapsed back down on the mattress. He sat by the edge, eyes hidden from Gibbs' view as he looked down at the pristine ground.

"Got something to say DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, really concerned by his agent's behaviour.

Tony forced himself to look up."The last I caught a glimpse of the timer before running like Ziva told me to, there were only twenty odd seconds left."

Gibbs took in the haggard look on his best senior field agent's face. He took in the scrapes on his face and the loose bandage around his head. He took in the choked up voice, and he took in the increasingly erratic breaths. He took in, and noticed, every detail.

"That means to say, right from the very beginning, Ziva kne- she knew that it was impossible for both of us to get out together in one piece." Tony whispered, emitting what sounded like a whimper at the end.

"Tony..." Gibbs had never seen the man he honestly saw as a son, act this way.

"I'm alive because of her. She lied to me. She told me to run. Sh-she lied to me Gibbs." Tony came to a conclusion of his own, his voice about one octave higher as he tried not to cry.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Zippa-dee-doo-dah, zippa-dee-day, NCIS is coming my way~ in about a month hooray! :D<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

_"Tony..." Gibbs had never seen the man he honestly saw as a son, act this way._

_"I'm alive because of her. She lied to me. She told me to run. Sh-she lied to me Gibbs." Tony came to a conclusion of his own, his voice about one octave higher as he tried not to cry._

* * *

><p>Gibbs was fuming. He never understood how Fate could play all of them so easily, throwing lives off kilter and reducing strong-willed beings to...what Tony was now.<p>

The man's ears had turned red, the effort put in refusing to cry causing blood to rush through the contours of his ears. His breaths came in shallow puffs, and had caught a few times. His hands wringed the hem of his hospital gown yet once more, this time much harder as his knuckles turned white. At that rate, Gibbs would have expected to have a torn gown to be accounted for.

"Partners…don't…lie." Tony forced out slowly between ragged breaths.

The linchpin of the team, who had been standing right in front of his agent since he started talking, put a fatherly hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. The reaction it triggered was surprising for a man like Tony, but Gibbs expected as much for a guy who put the blame of his partner's almost-death on himself.

Tony felt himself snap the moment his boss, his father figure, placed a comforting hand upon him. He slowly, and hesitantly, wrapped his arms around the older man's middle and interlocked his fingers behind the man's back. Tony's face scrunched up slightly as a film of tears started forming under the shelter of his eyelids.

Looking down at the devastated agent, Gibbs allowed one hand to wrap around the guy's broad shoulders, gently pressing him closer in attempt to provide some paternal comfort. He was good at that.

Tony felt the slight pressure from Gibbs arm, after which he confidently tightened his grip a little more around his boss' torso and pushed his nose into the blazer that was the boss' everyday dress code. The tears came like waterfalls, having no intention of stopping anytime soon. Gibbs watched like a heartbroken dad did a son, as the tears cascaded down the crevices and contours of Tony's face.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tony mumbled continuously, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

It was genuinely heart wrenching to witness close-up, the torrent raging within the younger agent. Tony refused to go into a full-blown crying fest, no that wasn't what DiNozzos did. Other than the allowance of tears he tried so hard, so very hard not to sob. And every time he held it back a sound would come from his throat, something along the lines of a strangled cry.

"It's okay, Tony." His gruff voice was now reduced to a rare nurturing tenderness.

As the tears slowly soaked through the blazer he was wearing, Gibbs found himself offering another comforting hand that landed atop Tony's head of brown hair. His worn hand smoothed down the younger man's head, offering a form of solace Tony thought he'd never get to feel again.

The image of the two agents would have won the hearts of millions, but their display was for nobody's eyes except theirs. Right outside the room, five other people were as affected by the words they heard come out from Tony's mouth.

"I umm…have to meet up with the head of Neuro again. I'll keep you guys up to date on Ziva's condition." Caleb bid a throaty farewell, spirits much more dampened than they already were.

"I will go check on Ziva." Uziel cleared his throat with a downcast look, leaving the rest of the NCIS team with more privacy.

"Oh McGee, why does Ziva always receive the brunt of Murphy's Law?" Abby sobbed quietly into the side of his sleeve.

"I...don't know Abs." The resident geek choked out, eyes just a little watery as he rubbed Abby's arm up and down comfortingly.

The affectionately-named Probie had never seen this side of Tony, nor Gibbs. It was more than enough proof for him that this...all this, was as serious as a heart attack.

Ducky, oh the Medical Examiner had rarely heard such raw emotion in the man he knew as Jethro. Just listening to the short conversation that went on behind that door, inexorably brought tears to his eyes. As swift as he could, he swiped off a tear that had just formed a trail down his sullen cheek, hoping no one had noticed.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I always imagined that even the toughest people cry sometimes. Ugh I know it's been super long, and this is super short. Sorry! I'm gonna be even busier after this, big exams for promoting to the next year of school :( Farewell for now. I'll be back soon. In the meantime, think of how close we are to Season 10 of NCIS hooray! :D<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

_Ducky, oh the Medical Examiner had rarely heard such raw emotion in the man he knew as Jethro. Just listening to the short conversation that went on behind that door, inexorably brought tears to his eyes. As swift as he could, he swiped off a tear that had just formed a trail down his sullen cheek, hoping no one had noticed._

* * *

><p>The sky was sad in all its morning grey, the clouds mirroring how Tony felt inside. He was falling down a pit of self-blame and self-pity.<p>

"You're going home today." Gibbs informed his senior agent as he entered the gloomy box of a hospital ward.

"Work?" Tony asked quietly, eyes downcast.

It had been just a day since he had a minor mid-life crazy right in front of his role model, his hero, his father figure. And since then he reveled in the sheer embarrassment of it all, ignited by the ever-existent guilt and just plain sorrow.

"Cleared. You come back tomorrow." Gibbs' gaze remained on his uncomfortably quiet agent.

"Today." Tony requested with a tightening of his jaw.

Gibbs hesitated, but he caught onto a split second glance that Tony sent him, a quiet plea. _I need to work. Please._

"Okay today, but desk duty alright DiNozzo?"

"Yeah. Thanks boss."

"I ordered Ducky and Abby back to the office. McGee's getting you a change of clothes and busting you outta here later. I'm just heading up to check on Ziva now."

The shell of a man cringed at the mention of his fallen partner. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. He didn't want to go see her, no way. He didn't want to see what she had become because of what she did to save his sorry undeserving ass.

"Okay then. See you back at NCIS, I guess." Tony breathed out nervously.

A pause.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked on sympathetically and left with an inaudible sigh.

As the door clicked close, Tony let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He wanted so much to crawl into a hole and hide. He couldn't face the team, he couldn't face Ziva and he couldn't face himself. A coward's way if he could define it, to escape the repercussions of what the Greater Powers had thrown his way.

He shook his head with a soft aggravated grunt. He was better than this. Tony DiNozzo was no coward.

WWZD, he asked himself. What Would Ziva Do? For one, she wouldn't wallow in self-pity, and she sure as hell would have made it a point to know how her partner was really doing. And such with new-found temporary resolve, Tony left for Ziva's ICU ward.

* * *

><p>Tony trudged his way to his destination, inhaling and exhaling evenly as he braced himself for the sight of his partner that he was sure would make his chest tighten. His hand trailed along the walls he walked past, fingers seemingly displaying a want to turn back and walk away before it was too late.<p>

He braced himself for the blast of emotions as he turned around the corner, only to find Ziva's ward to be empty and her bed vacated.

His stomach dropped in shock and fear as he ran a slightly manic hand through his hair. It almost felt like he forgot how to breathe. Could it be…?

"DiNozzo." A hand laid upon Tony's tense shoulder, causing the frantic man to jump.

"Gibbs! She- I don't know where- Ziva, she isn't-" Tony shot off incoherently, pointing forcefully at the lack of presence of his partner in her ward.

"Breathe. Doctor Relich's with her in the OR for her scheduled op." Gibbs held a very emotional Tony by one cheek.

"Oh thank god." Tony nearly cried out, feeling the air return to his lungs.

His entire being deflated in relief, skin just a tad clammy from imagining the worst.

"I need your head back on right DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke quietly as he peered into the wide eyes before his.

"I'm trying boss, I am." The agent's voice cracked.

"That's all I'm asking. That's good. Now try harder."

Gibbs wasn't about to let this capable man in front of him beat himself up and just fade away from the guy he had come to be. That option wasn't on the table.

"I just keep thinking that I'm gonna lose my partner."

"You're gonna get her back. _We_, are gonna get her back. And you gotta start believing that." Gibbs emphasised as he shook his hand that still held Tony's cheek.

Tony stilled for a moment, and Gibbs thought, maybe he'd gotten through all the clouded sentiments that cocooned his agent. It wasn't often that _the_ Gibbs would be taken aback but this was one of the very few times, as Tony jerked away from the comfort of a worn hand with agitation.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to believe." Tony shook his head as a sour feeling ran along his jaw, taking several steps back and away from his boss.

"You do." Gibbs said simply.

"No I don't! Why, do I keep making the wrong decisions?" Tony spat through gritted teeth, enunciating every word with agonising clarity.

The whole debacle, right from when he decided that getting back with Wendy was a good idea, up till the part where his partner nearly died just felt like one wrong decision after another. The resolve he thought he had when he headed here was incinerated and gone, leaving only ashes in its wake. Tony started a painfully slow retreat backwards down the hallway, one that he didn't even know he was doing, his eyes never straying far from where Gibbs was still standing.

"I gotta go." Tony claimed in a low voice.

"You coming back?" Gibbs gave him a pointed look.

Tony wasn't ready for any of this. Not yet. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't and wouldn't face the best friend he let down.

"So you're gonna walk away from this, from Ziva, just 'cause you feel ashamed of something that wasn't your fault? That's just another bad decision to add to the pile DiNozzo." Gibbs added on.

Tony's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply through his nose. _Bingo_, Gibbs was on the right track.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! I can finally stop studying haha! In other news, I enjoyed the past 3 episodes of Season 10 immensely :) Hope you guys did too.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

_"So you're gonna walk away from this, from Ziva, just 'cause you feel ashamed of something that wasn't your fault? That's just another bad decision to add to the pile DiNozzo." Gibbs added on._

_Tony's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply through his nose.__Bingo__, Gibbs was on the right track._

* * *

><p>No more comforting Gibbs. That was enough for one night. Now he wanted a good head on his agent's shoulders. And this was the way to go. He needed to make Tony see sense, that he had nothing to be guilty of. Ziva was in charge of her own actions. If she wanted to do something, it would take a lot to stop her.<p>

"Isn't that what you're doing now, walking away when things get rough? You are _literally_ walking away." Gibbs pushed on, waving his fingers at the subconscious shuffling of his agent's feet.

At such a comment, Tony's eyes flew hurriedly to his feet as he realised the amount of distance between him and his boss. He was quick to address the accusatory tone of his boss.

"I'm not walking away from her! Why would you even th- She's my partner, what kind of man do you- I just..." Tony groaned exasperatedly.

"You just _what_?"

"I just need time. To...internalise." Tony whispered harshly.

Gibbs smiled inwardly. Tony was a good partner. He was never really able to leave Ziva. It was simply all the unnecessary guilt and the fact that he had to face himself that made him feel like he couldn't handle what had happened, that made him feel like he had to flee.

All Gibbs had to do was make Tony realise how much more he valued his partner than compared to his own guilt complex. And that was a pretty easy task.

"I'm _not_ walking away. I won't." Tony reamphasised softly, eyebrows knit in minor contemplation.

A standstill moment.

"Now was that so hard?" Gibbs began again.

"What is?" Tony's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"To realise the fact that being there for your partner is more important than your own pity party."

"Hey! How did yo- When did- I was just thinking that! In my _head_!" Tony's face was one of bewilderment as he poked against the side of his skull.

Gibbs finally gave a smirk and shrugged his shoulders once.

"If this day job isn't working out for ya, psychology would be a good next option boss. Human manipulation, screwing with people's brains...oh you're good." Tony gave a fake shudder.

Tony DiNozzo was on the right path back. Even his funny self was unraveling again.

Until he saw his partner being wheeled back from the corner of his eye.

Class clown gone, coward back.

"Uh, I'm go- I'm going back to my room to um...wait for McGee." He rushed out, wanting to head for the elevator but that was where the nurses were wheeling Ziva from.

"Staircase! I'll use the staircase." Tony exclaimed to himself as he abruptly changed direction.

"You're _running_ away now?" Gibbs asked gruffly, unamused.

"I'm not! Just give me time! I'll be back I promise. Just not now. Not yet." Tony croaked as his throat tightened, his apology expressed in his sorry green eyes.

Gibbs sighed. This sighing thing was becoming a habit. And Tony took this action as his boss' temporary acceptance of his _running_ away and went through the door leading to the staircase.

Maybe tomorrow he'd see more sense, Gibbs hoped.

* * *

><p>"How ya holding up Tony?" McGee broke the awkward silence.<p>

"Peachy." Tony kept his answers short.

The drive back to NCIS was gonna be an uncomfortable one, that was for sure. Having heard his goofy friend cry was making McGee increasingly nervous to share a normal conversation with Tony, trying to act normal.

"Could you quit that already?" Tony snapped suddenly.

"Quit what?" McGee was taken aback for a second.

"Thrumming your fingers on the wheel. I can feel your nerves _pulsating_ from all the way over here."

"Oh...sorry about that." McGee stopped his fingers instantly, now gripping the wheel tightly to stop himself from thrumming again.

"No I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bark at ya." Tony gave a deep sigh.

"It's okay Tony."

"Nothing is okay, Tim." The senior field agent leaned his head against the car window.

"Maybe not now. But soon. You'll see."

Tony looked at him from his position against the window.

"It's gonna be okay." The sweet geek mustered a small smile and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

And with a twitch of his mouth, Tony was starting to believe it even more so.

* * *

><p>"Where's Gibbs? I thought he'd be back by now." Tony piped up from his desk, dusk already fallen.<p>

"He took a day off. Filed it in yesterday evening while you were still...y'know, in the hospital." McGee replied slowly.

"Oh."

"It's almost time to head off anyway. I just have to drop some files with Abby and I'll give you a lift home."

Tony was lost in his thoughts for a while before deciding, "I'll drop 'em off. And I'll take a cab home."

"You sure? I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere except to check back in on Zi-" McGee cut himself off when he saw Tony's face blanche.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks. You can be on your way." Tony answered quickly.

McGee frowned in worry. But nonetheless, he set off for the hospital hesitantly with a curt goodbye after handing some files to Tony, who made his way down to Abby's lab once McGee's face disappeared behind metal doors.

Tony couldn't hear any music coming from the happy goth's lab, which was unsettling. He was used to hearing the loud metal infringing the space of his ears even before he reached the lab. But it was a no-go this time.

"Abby?" He called out as he took a step in.

A figure sprung up from behind a machine, two pigtails swinging as a name was called, "Tony!"

The man in question jumped in surprise, hand over his chest as the resident forensic expert barreled into him with a huge hug.

"Abby, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Woopsie, sorry."

"Here, files." He handed over to the goth the few he had in his grasp.

"Where's Timmy?" She asked as she released Tony from her bear hug.

Tony choked on his answer before it left his mouth, "Uh he left . To visit...people."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. He saw Abby's confusion but he tried to side-track.

"So what happened to the music hmm?" He asked, jitters still omnipresent.

"Didn't feel like it yet. Not with Ziva having a brain op this morning."

Tony stiffened at the mention of his partner, which he soon regretted for he knew for sure Abby had seen such visible negativity from just the mention of a name.

"You okay?" She asked, voice laced with blatant concern.

"Hmm? Yeah fine. Totally."

"Tony, are you _really_?"

"Definitely, it's all good Abs."

"For reals?"

Tony sighed like a man who had lived a full weary life.

"No. Who am I kidding?" His reply was overtly honest.

"I know."

With that Abby pulled him in for another bone-crushing embrace.

"The world will only be right again when I get my ninja back."

"You will. And nothing is your fault, you hear me?"

"Kinda feels like it is." He smiled sadly behind beside Abby's head.

"You know Ziva. She's her own person. She makes her own choices. It's _not_ your fault. If she went through all that just to keep you safe, you owe it to her to keep it together 'kay?"

"Well Abs, it's gonna take some time for that to really sink in on me." Tony exhaled heavily.

"Getting there though, right? Cause you're Tony." She mumbled into the shirt McGee brought him earlier.

Tony tightened his arms around her admitting, "Close."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey~ Dayum halloween is long gone and over nooooo! Heh. Sorry for being so irregular, apologies! Read some spoilers recently though. have YOU? They make me all excited heeheehee :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

_"Well Abs, it's gonna take some time for that to really sink in on me." Tony exhaled heavily._

_"Getting there though, right? Cause you're Tony." She mumbled into the shirt McGee brought him earlier._

_Tony tightened his arms around her admitting, "Close."_

* * *

><p>The hum of the engine brought unexpected comfort to Tony's ears, lulling him into a temporary sanctuary of peace, for him to really think about things.<p>

But there wasn't really much to think about, to be frank. His partner was hurt, she's in the hospital, he should get over himself, and be there beside her all the way. It was simple really.

But the human mind is much complicated than that. Thinking it was easier than doing it. What would help was to take the first step, and maybe everything would run its course from there.

"Hey, sorry but could you uhh...head for Bethesda instead?" Tony finally changed his mind from going home without dropping in on his partner.

"Sure thing son." The elderly cab driver flashed a kind smile through the rearview mirror, which Tony responded with a small one of his own.

Tony interlocked his fingers, wringing them nervously. Just seconds after he changed his destination, he was starting to regret it. _Weakling,_ he berated himself. There was no time for him to mope around being lugubrious, he needed to man up.

He was so deep in his thoughts, but yet he managed to notice the looks his cab driver kept giving him. Frowning, he raised his head slightly to meet those probing eyes dead on.

"Can I help you with something?" The agent asked sternly.

"You just seem really out of it boy, that's all." The grandfatherly cabbie smiled yet again, his crows' feet long marked into his aged skin.

"Tell me 'bout it." Tony sighed.

Sighing was currently like some kind disease, spreading around all the members of Team Gibbs.

"A close friend of yours at Bethesda?"

For a few beats, Tony eyed that cabbie warily as his vision narrowed in suspicion.

"Woah, I'm just asking. Ain't meaning any harm. You looked like you needed to talk." The wide-eyed cab driver clarified under the intense gaze.

"I do, don't I?" Tony's posture deflated as he let his guard down a bit more.

"So. Who are you visiting at Bethesda? Friend? Family? Colleague maybe?"

"All of the above."

"Hmm? How so?"

"She's my partner. For about seven years now. All the things we've been through...If that's not family, I don't know what is."

"You two must be good friends."

"The best. At least, on my part it's true." Tony was doubtful.

"From the sound of it, you guys seem really close though."

"Not as close as before. I was a dumbass." His voice went quiet.

"Don't mind me asking...Is it bad?" The elderly man asked tentatively.

Tony couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone, "Let's just say at least she's still alive."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Nah it's nothing. I'm still trying to...grasp onto the situation."

The cogs in his mind were turning interminably, helping his conscious self to finally attempt to cope with the fact that his partner almost died protecting him.

"A 'she' huh?" The teasing cab driver steered the conversation towards a lighter direction.

"Oh yeah. Very much so." Tony revealed a tiny lopsided grin with a dazed look, his brain no doubt recalling mental images of an extraordinary partner.

"She pretty?"

And for the first time since the bomb Tony's smile reached his wistful eyes, "Beautiful."

"Sounds like some partner you got there." The cabbie offered with genuity.

"A crazy ninja chick." Tony laughed under his breath, remembering all the times she sneaked up on him and McGee.

"Now I see it." The older man shook his head, chuckling with certain empathy.

That look of affection on the agent's face when he thought of his partner.

"See what, exactly?" Tony's forehead creased with skepticism.

"Why you feel the way you do now."

"And why's that?"

"You'll get there. Eventually." The cabbie winked knowingly through the rearview mirror.

Tony was just left hanging. But just as he wanted to clarify the doubts his cab driver had planted in the process of their short conversation, he caught sight of Bethesda in the distance.

"That was fast." Tony breathed out.

"Time waits for no man, kid."

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"You'll figure it out."

Paying the cab fare, Tony was still pretty curious of what the older man implied. The cab ride was surprisingly comforting and quite enlightening, though the effects were not blatantly immediate. Regardless, Tony was thankful that Fate had brought him to this grandfatherly cab driver whose experience seemed to be extensive as it came with age.

"Thank you. I don't know why, but thanks." The agent expressed his heartfelt gratitude for the older man, who had helped him focus on happy things though just for that little while in the cab.

"I hope your partner gets back onto her feet soon, sonny."

"I hope so too."

With the slam of the car door, the cab took off with one of the nicest cab drivers Tony had ever encountered. Taking a huge amount of oxygen into his lungs, Tony braved forward into Bethesda's entrance.

* * *

><p>"Okay okay. Ha...Okay. Okay! God..." Tony talked to himself, nerves fraying at the edges as he paced about the small enclosed area of the hospital elevator.<p>

"I can do this. Yup. You can do this Tony DiNozzo. You have to see your partner _some_ day right, so why not today? Okay...ho-okay. Oh god I'm going nuts." He trailed off, fingers tangled in his own short hair.

Before anymore self-ramblings could ensue, the elevator 'dinged' as he arrived at the imminent floor that held the room to the person he had to face today. Now. Taking too deep a breath, Tony coughed clumsily as he made his way out and towards his partner's ward.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys we had frickin TIVA in Shell Shock Part 1 hooray! Here's to more Tiva in Part 2, and more and more every episode :P Review me! And tell me how to continue this cause my brain ain't conjuring up any direction :(<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

_Before anymore self-ramblings could ensue, the elevator 'dinged' as he arrived at the imminent floor that held the room to the person he had to face today. Now. Taking too deep a breath, Tony coughed clumsily as he made his way out and towards his partner's ward._

* * *

><p>The partner that came into his view now was injured, bruised, scarred and all things bad. The guilt, the goddamn guilt came flooding back. Every next step he took nearer to Ziva's ward was heavier than the previous, as he felt like his two feet were bounded by weights. As far as he could see, nobody was by her side at the moment.<p>

_Where was Gibbs? Or where was McGee? Didn't they say they were gonna check on Ziva?_ Many thoughts ran through Tony's mind like a freight train.

Tony then remembered looking into his boss' striking blues earlier and seeing the truth behind those words. Gibbs was right. He hadn't really been there for Ziva before, and he'd kick his own butt to hell if he didn't make sure he was there for her this time round. Or any other rounds to come for that matter.

He had to have faith. He had to have hope. He had to be right there beside his partner, all the way. Gibbs always knew best.

Well, he had to do something about this. With determination, he managed to drag himself all the way till he reached her ward door. His hand wrapped tightly around the door handle, lacking the resolution to turn. His heart raced as though he had just ran a gazillion miles to pursue a suspect.

A hand laid upon his shoulder. Again. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin as he released his hold on the door handle.

"Gibbs! God you really, _really_ have to stop sneaking up on me like that. At this rate, I'll be scared to death rather than of old age in the comfort of a worn mattress and adult diapers, which is the way I always thought I'd go." Tony wheezed with his hand over the beating muscle within the cavity of his chest.

Gibbs stood there, giving him an intense stare-down which made Tony anxious about himself.

"What, what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tony rambled off nervously, suddenly self-conscious.

Another beat of silence passed before a smug grin broke out on Gibbs' face.

"Glad you came back DiNozzo." Gibbs' tone held unhidden pride, a smirk now in place of the grin.

He gave a few acknowledging nods fondly, before turning on his heel and walking away abruptly, leaving Tony to finally face his partner

He blew out a procrastinating breath, and muttered to whichever God was listening to give him the strength he needed to face this reality check.

He entered the room quietly, beeping sounds reaching his ears once again. Ziva looked the same, bandages as far as his eyes could travel and her warm eyes closed off from the world. The only movements were of her chest, rising slowly and slightly as her body took in precious oxygen to function.

Tony felt a sour sensation spread through his jaw, never wanting to see his partner like this ever again if he could help it. He choked out a broken greeting, "Hey."

He dragged a chair to his partner's bedside, his heart rate still sky high as he now had a clearer view of the extent of her injuries. He swallowed against his sandpaper throat, fighting a nauseating surge.

He settled his chin in his hands and his elbows along the very edge on the bed that Ziva laid on. He took to staring at her now, observing how her face was marred with just a few superficial burns. He figured she had protected her head in the explosion.

He reached out hesitantly to pull her blanket down to reveal her arms, both heavily wrapped in gauze and white bandages. Her arms must have taken the brunt instead of her face. He cringed.

"Everyone wants you to wake up soon. But I don't." He clarified, his eyes constantly checking for any change.

"Because I don't wanna see you in so much pain if you were to wake up now. Your burns are bad. That's why I think you should stay asleep a little while longer." He smoothed out the blanket over her shoulder again.

"Don't worry 'cause I'll watch over you, make sure no one calls you Mám while you're asleep. I got your back." He laughed softly to himself, remembering the times she threatened to shoot whoever called her that.

"But don't sleep for too long. We need someone messing up the English Language around here. I love correcting you, by the way. It's cute, all your little mistakes." He raised an eyebrow at her, as if she'd raise an eyebrow back.

"If you could even hear me right now, I'd be getting my ass kicked. Which I wouldn't mind if you're the one doing it, really. Anything for a beautiful lady." Tony found himself rambling off as he trailed the seams of the blanket before him.

"You know what, partner? I'll give you three weeks tops to wake up, how 'bout that? Sounds like a good deal to me. You get your sleep, and then you come back to me." His hand gravitated to hers, which wasn't under the blanket after all his fiddling with it.

His fingers met with the fabric feel of bandages around her hands as well. He groaned under his breath, frustrated at himself.

"I wanna hold your hand, maybe transmit some DiNozzo power...y'know, since I did survive the pneumonic plague once. But it's all wrapped up and I don't wanna hurt you any further than I already have." Tony was clenching and unclenching his jaw, his hand fisted in self-agony.

"I'm so sorry Ziva." He said into his hands that came to cover his face in shame.

As his eyes peeked out from behind his fingers he continued, "I'd take your place any day. I never wanted to hurt you, but I somehow end up doing it anyway. God what is wrong with me."

Tony gave himself a prompt head-slap, mumbling to himself, "I'll help Gibbs hit me because I deserve it. Where is the man with a head-slap when you need one?"

Facing his partner officially sucked. And it sucked really badly.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SCHMIEL. Ahh, this week's episode was by far one of my favourites :) Was it yours? And I cried in the first scene when the dad died. It was sad :'(<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

_Tony gave himself a prompt head-slap, mumbling to himself, "I'll help Gibbs hit me because I deserve it. Where is the man with a head-slap when you need one?"_

_Facing his partner officially sucked. And it sucked really badly._

* * *

><p>Ziva's hand was a no-zone, but her fingers thankfully weren't. With a small satisfied grin, he linked his pinkie with her pinkie, unexpected relief from such a small gesture radiating from his chest. He could finally feel the warmth of her skin that proved to Tony that she was real.<p>

"I bet Gibbs is wondering if I'm bawling like a baby right now. I did actually...at first. But I'm not going to now, because you need me right? You don't say that you do, but I just know." Tony's lips turned up into a sad knowing smile, wiggling his pinky like he was making a valid point.

"Hate to admit it but yes, Tony DiNozzo Junior cried, in front of Gibbs. For one very special Ziva David. But don't tell the others, I have a reputation to keep." He puffed his chest out, faking indignance.

"So back to the deal, three weeks tops 'kay Sweetcheeks? And until then, a pick-up line for you every single time I visit, so you'll have something to kill me with a paperclip for." He winked at her peaceful face, his humour somewhat back along with his sanity.

"Well Ziva, me without you is like a nerd without braces, a shoe with no laces and a sentence without spaces. What a sucky pick-up line, don't you think?" He finished off with one of the many cheesy lines he knew and raised her fingertips to his lips, kissing them lightly like a gentleman he liked to think he was.

And with that, Tony felt much tension leave his body. He now cradled his head in his folded arms on the bed, his face positioned towards the direction of Ziva's face as he looked on fondly, the aggressive pang in his chest finally gone as the silence that hung in the air settled comfortably around him.

Well the talk went pretty well in the end, not considering how Tony's emotions were all over the place and his feelings jumping from one to another like he was bipolar. Maybe he was, but he was definitely glad that he finally got some things of his chest.

Behind him, two male figures stood guard outside the ward while peering through the glass window.

"I wonder what he had to say." The younger man asked.

"The right things, McGee." The older gruff voice replied.

And the two NCIS agents' presence went on unknown to the oblivious Tony, who soon fell into welcomed slumber at the vigil of his partner's side, his fingers still lightly grasping the thinner and more tanned ones.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed with a whim since the first monologue Tony had with Ziva, and he had put in all the leave he had left just to spend more time confined in the small disinfected room.<p>

"Greetings little grasshopper." Tony whispered huskily as he welcomed another morning with grogginess.

He let out a long yawn quietly, "Three days down and I'm counting. What's going on in that head of yours hmm?"

He simply gazed at her face, the way it contoured, the slight movement of her human shell inhaling and exhaling. He could almost imagine the amazing brown orbs of hers that he always adored, though now her eyes were closed.

"I hope you're figuring out all the ways you could kill me with this plastic cup right here, 'cause I'm actually looking forward to it." He joked half-heartedly, toying with the fruit cup that had once been full.

Then he just sighed and pouted slightly, "I wish I could stay, but they're gonna throw me out if I don't go home tonight. Apparently staying by your partner's side for three days straight is not good. What do they know."

Tony scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Who were they to make him leave. He scoffed once more with indignance. Until he saw Nurse Peggy, or who he liked to called Nurse Naggy, who really had a knack for nagging him non-stop trying to get him to go home. He really had to give it to her. But she was pretty nice to have been lenient enough to give him the leeway of staying by Ziva for three whole days.

"Okay I gotta go, Nurse Naggy is coming back! See ya later, candy bar. Candy bar 'cause you're half sweet, and half nuts. And there ya go, another sucky pick-up line. I got this on the internet by the way. I am way classier than this." He rushed through his lips before cautiously escaping the wrath of a surprisingly scary nurse of five feet two.

* * *

><p>"The first milestone, it's already been a week. This ain't that bad, the talks we have every day. Although I'm the one who does all the talking, but that's totally fine with me. I'm the chatterbox in this partnership after all." Tony talked to himself brightly, only hoping that his partner could really hear him.<p>

His eyebrows shaped into a frown as he went into deep thought, tapping his upper lip with his finger.

"I wonder what the others say to you when they're here. If you can actually hear us, which I hope you can, you have gotta tell me all about it when you wake up. Y'know, dish up some dirt on McSecretive." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, sadly for nobody else but himself to see.

"NCIS isn't the same without you, but no hurry. You'll go back when you're ready. And I'll be waiting." He took to brushing the back of his hand across her cheek.

He was broken out of his momentary trance when the buzzing of his phone called for his attention.

"Oooh the boss just texted me, asked me to go back. Long case, you see I snuck away here just for a while." He explained like he would to a little kid.

Silence ensued, until he chuckled.

"Kidding, I asked for permission. I can't believe it, I'm so obedient. What have you done to me?" Tony's cherubic face held a grin as he shook his head in mock disbelief.

Another buzz from his phone took him out of his happy bubble.

"Ugh, I gotta get back. For real this time. And the pick-up line for today is: You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life. Aww…how sweet can I get huh. See you tomorrow." Tony said with meaningful haste, bending down to give her a peck on the cheek instinctively.

Without even realising it, he rushed back to his post.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Aw man sorry it's been so long. Been busy with work and food poisoning HEHEH. Anyways, the Christmas episode was pretty adorable wasn't it?! :D<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

_"Ugh, I gotta get back. For real this time. And the pick-up line for today is: You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life. Aww…how sweet can I get huh. See you tomorrow." Tony said with meaningful haste, bending down to give her a peck on the cheek instinctively._

_Without even realising it, he rushed back to his post._

* * *

><p>Tony swung the door open enthusiastically like he had every day for the past two weeks, his highlight of the day being his visits to his partner's bedside for their talks.<p>

"Good day belladonna. Just so you know, our three week deal is ending. Like, in a week. The doctor says he can't be sure but I think you'll wake up when our deal is up." The senior agent spoke like he knew the world's secrets.

His brows furrowed for a while, as a sudden processing thought called for a speech.

"Y'know, I think there's something going on between McGee and Abby. They're giving me vibes. Tingly vibes." His fingers were wiggling in the air, emphasising on the effect of his words.

"Ahh I don't know. I don't mind it actually...they look cute together. _We_ look cute together too, even cuter maybe. Not that I've been putting much thought to it. No way." Tony shook his head adamantly as he rambled on, musing to himself in denial.

As per usual, he folded his arms on the side of Ziva's bed to make a pillow for himself, laying his head down and burying his cheek into the fabric of his sweater.

"Gibbs has been nicer to me since you uh...this. I know he thinks I'm still sad, blaming myself and all." He spoke in sudden seriousness, feeling the hot puffs of air on his forearm through his clothing.

With a voice thick with emotion for just a split second, he continued "I am."

He shifted his head, tilted his neck just enough to look at her while he slipped behind slight humour again, "Just not too much. Gotta stay DiNozzo-ish for your return to the Land of the Conscious right?"

"Well, if you don't mind I'll just take a short nap while I'm here. Okay with you?" He asked expectantly as he hooked his pinkie with hers under her blanket, having it become a habit.

Of course, the reply he got was non-existent.

"They say silence means consent y'know." Tony burrowed his nose into his sleeve, finding warmth.

He looked intently out the small window into the dark skies outside which seemed empty to him right now.

"If stars would fall every time I think of you, the sky would soon be empty." He mumbled dejectedly.

"As promised, another corny pick-up line. Sweet dreams Ninja."

And he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The week passed grudgingly slow, with Tony being extremely expectant of something great happening every time he went to visit Ziva. The actual day that Tony picked out for his one-sided deal with his partner finally knocked at his door and he all but flew to Bethesda with high hopes that a new scene would finally greet him this time.<p>

Tony picked at stray thread of his pockets as he brisk-walked his way to the room he has become so accustomed to. But it wasn't a scene he welcomed at all.

He stared down a made empty bed.

His jaw went slack, on the verge of hyperventilation or a mini panic attack. His ears picked up a scurrying of feet, and he turned back in time to see a nurse approaching. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling like it had grown tighter in a matter of mere seconds.

"Wher-Where's uhh...my friend?" He pointed at the made sheets, staring at them at the same time.

"Skin grafts. That's what I was trying to tell you but you kept on walking." The mousy voice informed.

A string of laughter resounded for a straight ten seconds.

"Okay, scared myself for a while there. Thank you for the heads-up, I appreciate it." Tony exhaled heavily, a slightly crazed smile on his face.

The nurse made an awkward retreat while the Senior Field Agent dropped into the armchair the hospital was so kind to replace just for him, laughing mechanically again to himself for a full minute. At last, his short manic display was over and he heaved a very deep sigh of relief.

His fist pounded against his temple and a few words came through clenched teeth, "What the hell am I doing?"

And then he ran home like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

* * *

><p>It was probably about a week after Ziva had been wheeled back safely into the room after whatever surgery she had before Tony came to visit again. This time, an antsy man was waiting impatiently in a corner. As soon as the nurses had everything in check and left, Tony flew to her side and launched into his speech.<p>

"Hey you, how's my favourite partner doing after her skin grafts? I missed you today. And all the other days...I'm sorry I broke pattern and stayed away for so long. I needed to do some thinking." He picked up her hand gently, careful not to jostle any new bandages.

He gave a few beats of silence before he failed to resist the temptation to break it.

"You know, stuff happened at work a couple of days ago and it made me think. Things between us have been different since that day in the restaurant, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. We never really had a talk, so wake up and we're gonna do exactly that." Tony carried a heavy heart, unable to shake off a sense of uneasiness.

An outsider's ear would be curious and yet baffled by the sudden reappearance of such an issue. The intentions behind the bearer of those words reared even more confusion.

Tony thumped a frustrated fist upon his lap while his voice came off with a demanding edge which concealed despair, "I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up. Deal's a no-go. You're overdue. You need to wake up right now."

Nothing changed of course. If his words were law and he could alter the elements of life, he would be God. But a mere strong-willed human being he was. And his partner remained the same. Asleep.

Tony took on a slightly offended expression which masked a little hurt as he admitted shamefully, "McGee insinuated that I was getting a little nuts. And Gibbs agreed. I know that because he said nothing."

Although he was obviously alone, Tony felt the need to cross his arms across his chest defensively. He tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, launching his mind into motion as the wheels inside it turned vigorously.

"Am I, Ziva? Am I crazy?" He asked the air.

_**Flashback**_

_Days at NCIS without Ziva couldn't have been more uneventful. It was as if the criminals were taking pity on Tony and decided to not kill navy personnel for a while. Ridiculous. Tony hated the peace and quiet. He kicked himself in the ass for feeling that way, for wishing that there was some case to take his mind off things._

_But no. Higher powers from above had bestowed upon him all the time and silence for him to mull over things. To make Ziva's absence as omnipresent in his head than any other time. It was like when she first left. Only worse._

_As he leaned back in his seat, Tony took to writing notes in some scrap paper and crushing them up into paper balls. Like the child inside him, he launched them over to his partner's empty desk. In a matter of minutes, the area around Ziva's space was littered with white rubbish. _

_McGee for one sat back and observed silently. The only movements he made were of his eyebrows and his eyes. His brows scrunched up together whenever Tony embarked on new strange behaviour, and his eyes would slowly glide over to those striking blues of his boss. _

_Gibbs never failed to catch his agent's gaze. He had also been keeping tabs on his Senior Field Agent discreetly, though his actions worried him by the second. He responded to McGee's rising brow with a subtle yet distinct shake of the head. He was letting Tony ride it out his own way._

_The short exchange was interrupted as Tony got up painfully from his position on his chair to stride across to his partner's desk. Two pairs of eyes stalked his movements, not that he would notice._

_He all but fell unceremoniously onto her seat and toyed with everything on her desk. From the computer screen to the mini flags, even her stationery. His fingers stilled on one of the pens, which he randomly picked out and held it in his grasp. Out of the blue, he smiled and then chuckled softly to himself. Aiming towards his own desk with his tongue stuck out in sheer concentration, he threw the pen as hard as he could._

_It hit the separator behind his seat and fell clumsily onto the floor, at which he laughed aloud at a volume his co-workers could hear. Thankfully, the other teams were out and the rest were on break, which left McGee and Gibbs the only audience to his actions._

_"Tony?" McGee probed uncertainly._

_"Ziva once caught a pen I threw at her when her eyes were closed and she threw it back at me. It got stuck in that separator. Went right past my ear. Whoosh!" Tony explained animatedly, his fingers wiggling beside his ear like they once had._

_"Tony, this has to stop." McGee gave up his daily silence at Tony's behaviour._

_"Stop what Tim?" _

_"We know you're sad that Ziva isn't here. We are too. But what you're doing is not helping. And frankly, you're starting to scare me."_

_"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Tony's lips formed a stiff line and his eyes accusatory._

_"You're overcompensating her absence." McGee held his breath for a second and admitted the rest quickly._

_"Is that what you saw? What I just did didn't mean anything." Tony laughed nervously, already starting to doubt himself at the back of his mind._

_"Just yesterday, you were kicking the photocopying machine like she used to."_

_"So? It wasn't working."_

_"A few days ago, you were sharpening your letter-opener that she once said she liked."_

_Whatever trace of a smile left on Tony's face was wiped off clean as McGee pointed out the obvious. It was true, but Tony refused to listen just yet._

_"I don't hear Gibbs saying anything about it." He reasoned stubbornly, looking towards the father figure in his life recently._

_Gibbs shrugged slightly, allowing his eyes finally to betray what he was thinking. Those eyes that could stare into one's soul, burned holes in Tony's. He was taken aback. Gibbs thought he had a few screws loose too. No words were needed after that._

_"See Tony? It's getting out of hand." McGee tried so very hard to tread on lightly._

_"I don't see anything! But I do know who I'll be seeing. Ziva. In fact, I'm coincidentally off work and I'm going there now." Tony brushed off the concern he knew his colleague had and grabbed his things angrily._

_Muttering to himself of how ludicrous it sounded, the disgruntled agent promptly got into the elevator as McGee and Gibbs stared on._

_"Boss?" The resident geek prompted uncomfortably._

_For maybe the umpteenth time in the span of a short few months, the fearless leader of the bunch sighed._

_"Go." The white-haired agent pinched the bridge of his nose, as he looked on while his young agent sped down the stairs._

_Timothy McGee raced down the stairs, a few steps at one go and as fast as his legs would carry him. He needed to get in an extra few words with Tony, which he hoped would knock some sense into the guy who was subliminally turning his state of mind inside out._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha an early update, well this is rare! Nah, actually I'm just trying to finish this fic by New Year's day. So...this is like the second last chapter. Finally. Getting hard to keep up with it with all the homework thrown. The education system here is hell, but meh EDUCATION IS GOOD FOR US GUYS heheh and that you don't hear everyday! xD <strong>

**Anyways, I'm so appalled that this fic has garnered more than 400 reviews! You guys always make my day, thank you:)**** With that said, enjoy the last few days of 2012! We survived the apocalypse!**


	38. Chapter 38

_Timothy McGee raced down the stairs, a few steps at one go and as fast as his legs would carry him. He needed to get in an extra few words with Tony, which he hoped would knock some sense into the guy who was subliminally turning his state of mind inside out._

_xxx_

_Arriving just outside the metal doors of the elevator on the ground floor, McGee braced his hands against his knees as he tried to intake the oxygen he had spent. Right on cue, an agent in denial was revealed when the elevator doors opened._

_"Tony!" McGee breathed, still a little short on breath._

_"I get it McGee. I'm crazy. Leave me alone." The senior agent brushed past the man who was like a brother to him._

_"I didn't say that. C'mon Tony." _

_McGee rushed up and settled for his friend's pace beside him. Tony was bothered greatly by the presence of someone who hit his issues spot on in the bullpen and turned abruptly with the intention of using another exit in the building. But it was impossible to shake McGee off in such a confined area of the building._

_"All I'm saying is that, maybe you wanna talk to somebody about all of this." McGee explained pathetically, his words leaving his mouth rapidly._

_Tony kept mum, his jaw tense with fraying nerves. Finally he came upon the exit that would free him from the walls of NCIS that seemed to close onto him today. And he pushed against the transparent glass door. _

_It wouldn't budge._

_"It says 'Pull' right over there." McGee pointed out hesitantly._

_"I'll push if I want to push!" Tony snapped, shoving against the door a few times just to emphasise his point._

_Huffing in annoyance, he ceased his actions for he was starting to attract attention._

_McGee saw a chance to fit in more advice and he continued, "The guilt is eating you up and you can't even see it. The guilt from before Ziva left. The guilt after Ziva came back. It's never left because you've never addressed it."_

_Tony's eyes could only remain glued to the floor. He didn't want to, he didn't plan to, but he was listening and hanging onto every word being spoken at that moment._

_"You've hidden behind the face of a clown for the past few weeks, but you don't have to. You don't always have to pretend to be happy you know." McGee finished off with a hand to Tony's suit-clad shoulder._

_"It's how I cope Tim. I need her back." Tony mumbled a reply, head still hanging._

_A second of no words._

_"You love her?" McGee simply had to ask, the signs being as obvious as day but not at all surprising._

_Tony flashed back to the wise old cab driver he encountered a while back, remembering his words. _

_His head rose and his eyebrows knitted together, "I think I do."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tony wondered briefly how Ziva would react to the situation of things when she aroused from her really long beauty sleep. His eyes scanned her up and down for any new discoveries after her trip to a surgery as he opened his mouth again, "No matter what happens, you'll always look beautiful to me. If you're worried nobody would take you, I would. My whole life if you needed me to."

He was uncomfortable to admit that it wasn't so much of her need, than it was his wish to do so. It wasn't a matter of obligation from guilt at all, it was a case of wanting to. This so-called conversation just took a really strange and abrupt turn, taking even Tony himself by surprise.

"That...was an inappropriate thing to say." He scratched his head clumsily figuring that there was a line he couldn't cross, at least not until she was awake.

Tony continued to proclaim with his face so solemn in contrast with the numb fingertips encasing his partner's hand, "Doesn't imply I don't mean it though. I meant everything I said. You say the word and I'm yours."

Tony held out both of his hands, offering himself wholeheartedly to the woman before him who couldn't yet actually see what he was giving.

"Because you know what? Life without you would be like a broken pencil. Pointless." He continued, wringing his hands before him as his facial muscles turned sour.

He stood up abruptly from his seat, feeling the unexplained desire to start pacing up and down the narrow space before Ziva's bed. His hands were interlocked behind his neck, his face scrunched up in judgement like there was something wrong with the world. Gone were all the days when he pretended to be all fine and cheerful even in front of someone who wasn't really awake to notice.

"Oh god. What did I just say..." He muttered away as he rolled his forehead against the dull and depressing wall.

And this part he couldn't explain, when he started humming a familiar song that came up in his head. One that he had teased his partner with many times before. But never had he really meant it like he did now.

"I think I love you." He sang quietly, frowning at his own words once more.

He very nearly jumped out of his own paling skin, his soul nearly leaving his body when the sound of wailing machines started to reverberate around the surrounding fours and assaulting his ears. His eyes flew to his partner, her breathing erratic and the machine she was hooked up to was giving off signals he could not comprehend. The usual beeps had become sounds of alarm and the lines that used to fluctuate steadily were now all over the place. At least, that was what it looked like to Tony.

"No, not today. Please not today." He begged for nobody to hear as he rushed over to abuse the call button aggressively.

The seconds it took for nurses and doctors to inundate the room seemed like hours to Tony. Every precious second that slipped away from his partner was a dagger to the chest and he couldn't do a thing. As soon as the first medical personnel ran in, he was pushed out. And he let himself be pushed because he could barely feel his feet anymore.

His legs gave way right when the back of his knees hit the row of plastic chairs outside Ziva's ward. Trembling fingers fumbled his pocket for his phone and Tony called the one man who would tell him what to do.

_"Gibbs."_ The gruff voice answered automatically.

Tony opened his mouth to recount the chaos he was in but he felt like he had lost his voice.

_"Hello?"_ Gibbs' voice came about once more.

But Tony failed to let out even a squeak. His voice got stuck in his throat each time he tried to say something.

_"DiNozzo talk to me."_ The rough voice now morphed into one of coax.

Tony cleared his throat weakly which left his voice hoarse as he implored, "Could you come here right now Boss? To tell Ziva she doesn't have permission to die."

Static and shuffling could be heard on the other side of the line, and Tony had no doubt in his mind that the dad he never had was already on his way.

_"It's not her time. Hang in there kid, I'm coming to get you. Keep talking."_

Gibbs was doing his best in such a situation, reinforcing his support and presence by staying on the line with his agent. He was family.

"I mean, it worked for me when I had the plague. It's gonna work for her right?"

Gibbs swore he never heard his agent sound so much like an insecure child before. Like a little boy who once refused to believe he couldn't keep his mum away from the hands of Death.

_"Damn straight. She wouldn't dare die on me. On you. On all of us."_

"I'm not ready for Ziva to die. I don't want a new partner." Tony's fingers tightened around his phone, keeping it in a death grip.

_"You won't need one."_

Ignoring what Gibbs had just said, Tony choked back a sob as he whispered desperately into his phone, "I'm not ready."

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran down the hallways of Bethesda, spotting the deflated shell of Tony easily while the rest of his team were on their way since Gibbs literally flew out of NCIS like a bat out of hell upon Tony's call.<p>

"Tony." He sat down on the seat beside Tony, the medical personnel apparently still doing god knew what to Ziva.

"It's like Kate all over again, Gibbs." The clown of the team admitted with all seriousness, betrayed by his shaking voice.

"No. Not like Kate." The leader bit back sharply, surprising Tony.

The sullen senior agent looked at his boss for the first time since he actually got here, defeated yet expectant eyes waiting for Gibbs to continue.

"Ziva's different. She's got a fighting chance. _And she's fighting_." Gibbs pointed out in encouragement, his tone firm and forceful.

Tony stared at him, gritting and grinding his teeth against one another until he finally nodded. He slumped back into his seat, now staring at the door that separated Ziva from them when he nodded again.

"You're right. She's different." Tony took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

The wait for news didn't seem as bad as it was now that Gibbs was here. Save for some persistent foot tapping, Tony was finally starting to calm down a little. But nothing would have done the trick better than some concrete information from the doctor. Thankfully in a matter of minutes, the doorknob before the two men turned to reveal the guy who was blatantly the doctor in charge of what had happened.

Tony didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to see the solemn look on the doctor's face when he told them Ziva didn't make it. He didn't want to see the pity in the doctor's eyes. He didn't want to hear that the doctor did the best he could.

He didn't want to hear the doctor tell him he lost his partner.

So instead of standing by Gibbs as the doctor opened his mouth, Tony simply walked up to the glass panel through which he could gaze into Ziva's room, for the curtains and blinds had now been pulled back. As he did, all he could feel were butterflies in his tummy bursting with eagerness to escape.

As his hands splayed upon the dividing construction, his eyes raked over everything else in the room except his partner. In the distance, he could hear the doctor talking to Gibbs. But he tuned them out a long time ago and all that was heard were muffled voices. In its place was the sound of his beating heart which raced inhumanely.

When his vision finally landed on Ziva, his chest constricted as he forgot how to breathe. He probably froze for all he cared. He turned his head like bad whiplash towards Gibbs, who had already been observing him from his spot.

Gibbs' expression had softened as his agent turned to him for reassurance. Tony DiNozzo Junior had unshed tears welling up in his eyes, to which he probably would deny. Tears that threatened to fall but didn't.

Nothing really mattered after that, because then both of them smiled like there was no tomorrow.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man it feels so good to finish this up! Hope this story brought some entertainment and joy to those who followed it. I know the ending may not satisfy, but that's the whole point so if I have time to pick this up, I could :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS I REALLY THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF ME YOUNG HEART :') 3 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Here's to hoping 2013 will be a good year! And...the year for 'changes' to happen in NCIS perhaps? If y'know what I mean ;) <strong>


End file.
